


Blue Reasons

by ZeldaSpirit93



Series: Colored Commitments [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Anal Sex, Being Walked In On, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Slash, Tags May Change, This is mostly based on the 2k3 but this does have some content of the other TMNT series, Turtlecest, Underage Sex, Water Sex, fear of disapproval, mild depression, tcest, waterplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 47,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaSpirit93/pseuds/ZeldaSpirit93
Summary: It's always the silent ones. No one ever bothered to think that they are the true trouble makers. Mikey should have listened to that theory, especially after discovering something he shouldn't have seen at all. To think that 'he' of all turtles would...-  ...never mind.(Leocentric fic)!!-Winner in the Universal TMNT Fanfiction Competition 2017: (Mature Ballot) Sexiest Leonardo 2nd Place-!!





	1. Eyes...

**Author's Note:**

> So for the most part this story wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. 
> 
> I originally posted this on Inkbunny, but I might as well as add it here as well. So yeah, Enjoy

“You know, I don’t see why they never want to try my new flavors?” A certain orange banded turtle asked, facing an orange colored kitten.

“What’s so wrong with peanut butter and marshmallows?” He asked his pet while he spread the nut based substance over the cooked pizza dough. He added a few other things to the mix before finally adding the spongy candy on top.

It’s just the perfect midnight snack, who could really pass the opportunity?

Klunk mewed, making sure to stretch, his lower half popping up in the air and his head almost touching the counter he was sitting on before.

Mikey smiled and pet his cat in the head, the cat gave a tiny sound that was utterly adorable before grabbing his finished snack and taking his leave to his room. His cute little companion making sure to take the opportunity to jump onto his shoulder, months of having done this had pretty much allowed the adopted cat to jump on his owner’s carapace as a support ridge.

The feline would use his claws since it really didn’t hurt the ninja at all, but he was already adapt to just jumping. Now the shell did protect the young terrapin from any pain, that didn’t mean he wouldn't feel the weight tug or that something was on his shell.

Knowing the cat was finally ready the youngest of the turtles made his way to the room, though his stomach wouldn’t even last that long before he even realized it, he already had eaten at least 2 slices of the pizza. And he hasn’t even made it past half way to his room.

Though he rarely cared, it just tasted so good, why would he really?

The orange banded turtle was already munching on the third piece when he pass their living room. By then his family would already have hit the hay, even Master Splinter.

Mikey just gave a tiny hum while taking a large bite of his pizza, but the moment he passed a certain door it was then he heard it.

It was a small noise, a tiny one but it was more than enough for his pizza to remained lodged in his mouth from surprise. The terrapin looked around with curious blue eyes.

He could feel the peanut butter slide in his flexible beak when he removed it, he turned to his cat.

“Did you hear that Klunk?” He half whispered seeing the orange kitten now settle on his non covered shoulder.

The cat mewed and rubbed his head against his own.

For a second Michelangelo felt like he was just hearing things, but when he tried to leave one more time the sound returned.

Okay Mikey had to stop at that one, not only because it was creeping him out, but it was coming from the door right next to him.

That and it was loud, that even Klunk stopped to hear it.

“What the heck is that?” Mikey started to move slowly, see as it was coming from Donnie’s lab.

Now normally Mikey would just need to leave it alone, heaven forbid that he needed another wrench be thrown at his head for snooping inside the lab.

He could swear that the lump on his head from Don’s sharp aim was as big as Cleveland, but honestly Don can be scary sometimes, even more than Raph, and that’s saying something considering Raph was the biggest hothead in the world.

Another noise peeped outside of the closed door. Mikey felt his skin tingle at that, now for something as strange as that since he loves to watch horror flicks it was weird to hear such a sound, it didn’t sound like something Don would be messing around with one of his doohickeys but it sounded like a…

Putting his precious snack on the table nearby he neared Don’s door.

It really shouldn’t be weird seeing as Don would always be the last turtle to go to sleep, always to work on his machines, but why on earth would he be groaning?

Mikey had quickly edged in and when he finally grabbed a hold of the door knob he had slowly twisted it, there was a single crack, again he didn’t need another wrench be tossed at his head again.

A single blue eye looked inside, what he saw was something he was not prepared for at all.

Don wasn’t inside alone.

Leo was there, with him…

Mikey didn’t know what to think what he saw because in moments he closed the door and pressed his shell against it, his hands pressing against the walls as if to protect it. His blue irises only taking 10 percent of his eyes.

He was so not prepared to see that…!

Klunk had given him a small mew, but even that wasn’t enough to cure him of his shock.

Why was… What the…

What were they doing!?

He was so not prepared at all…!

Mikey placed a hand to his head trying to figure out what the hell did he just see…

Apparently Leo really loves to… uh… ride…

His face turned red at the mere thought and he quickly scampered to his room, and no matter what he tried sleep would not come to him at all.

**…**

“What the hell were you watching last night?” Raph’s voice cut in the moment Mikey dropped down to the kitchen table for breakfast.

Mikey eyed him, he was more than certain that the bangs had formed under his eyes from the lack of sleep. “Something I think I rather wished I didn’t see.”

“I told you not to be watching those stupid paranormal movies before you sleep.” Raph stated grabbing his spoon and began eating his breakfast.

Mikey darted his head up in shock at the older brother. “Hey, leave 'The Exorcist' and 'Annabel' out of this!”

“Dude those movies are lame, the only thing that you keep doing is just giving yourself a hard time to sleep and the next thing you know you’re complaining about not getting any sleep to train shell-for-brains.” Raph commented never looking away from the newspaper.

Mikey didn’t even try to comment back as he laid his head down on his hand, he just wanted to throw a banana or something at his face. But he was just tired to even move his hand to get the yellow fruit.

He didn’t even know what happened because it was in seconds that Donnie moved his way inside the kitchen.

Mikey felt his face go a little pink before he dropped his forehead on the table again; his blue eyes remained staring at his toned knees.

“Have you guys seen my wrench anywhere?” The genius turtle asked moving the kitchen utensils around in search for his tool.

“Don’t look at me, I have nothin’ to do with that.” Raph added, his green eyes still on the newspaper before the other turtle would turn to him.

Mikey could feel those red-brown eyes face him, _*okay, maybe if I keep my head down he might forget that I’m here.*_

“Mikey.” His voice was short and expecting.

_*Damn it…*_

“W-what makes you think I touched it?” He asked keeping his head down.

“Considering the 37 times you grabbed it before doesn’t give me a reason not to suspect?” Don crossed his arms his gaze on the turtle.

Mikey had lifted his head up, a sheepish grin on his face, but even that didn’t last long when he saw a cross of his older brother’s eyes.

“Look I swear I didn’t touch it!” Mikey said holding his hands up in defense.

But the look on the purple banded turtle’s face told him he didn’t believe him.

Mikey felt his face sweat-

The three brothers turned around and saw a familiar aged rat walk in. Whew!

Brown eyes searched the small kitchen. “My sons.” He greeted before moving his way towards the stove.

The brothers acknowledged their father for a brief moment.

“Remember my sons, today is free round, but I will be observing your training.” He stated setting the kettle for his tea.

“Yes Master.” The three said all at once.

Once setting his tea the elder rat looked around, he noticed someone missing.

“Where is Leonardo?”

Mikey at that point faced Donatello for a moment, and there he saw the genius shift a bit on his feet, it was so small that it was almost unnoticeable, but to a video gamer such as himself he could notice the slight change in Don’s stance.

“I’ll go look for him.” The olive turtle said before leaving.

Splinter nodded and returned to his tea.

And that alone made the whole awkward silence come back, even if the two level headed brothers weren’t in the room at all.


	2. Rest...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright now this one doesn't have any sex (implied or actual lemon) but it does have what is needed in the story lol
> 
> Mostly Raph centric here.
> 
> I did try to write Raph's accent, but it's a bit hard, so bare with me on that on

Patience was never his strong point, and no mater how many times his brothers and his own father would tell him otherwise he could never get the hang of actually calming down willingly.

Raph moved his sais in circular motions, just waiting for his brothers to come along, he figured that he could be punching the punching bag, but last time required him a full session with it, rather than to train.

A patience lesson per say. But he hated it with a burning passion that he swears if he could he would make patience a solid object and puncture it just so it could have air holes.

“What the shell is taking them so long?” He asked himself finally opting to put his sais in his brown belt and walk outside of the dojo.

In moments of reaching close to the door, it was finally Don who walked in.

“About time you showed up, where are the others?” He questioned crossing his arms in irritation.

“They’re coming, don’t worry Raph.” Don said walking over and grabbing his trusty bow staff.

And true to his word the other turtles came in, first Mikey then Leonardo.

Finally some action!

“Alright, Raph you train with Mikey. I’ll train with Donnie, is that alright?” The leader asked facing the red banded turtle.

At this point Raph didn’t care, he just wanted something to do.

He casted his attention to Mikey, the other turtle looked a little unfocused and Raph quickly bopped him in the head.

“Ow!” He yelped looking up at the emerald colored turtle. “What was that for?”

“To get your head out of you shell, let’s go.” Raph stated asking his position and preparing to attack.

Mikey quickly did the same and soon his nunchucks were orange circles ready to be used in battle.

And then in seconds, Mikey found himself on the floor.

“Wha-”

“Come on, don’t tell me you’re tired.” Raph imposed waiting across from him.

Master Splinter entered inside and Mikey quickly got up from the ground.

Again.

This time Mikey did last a little longer, as the older turtle quickly went in for a strike, Mikey jumped backwards in the nick of time, but it wasn’t the only thing that the hotheaded turtle did as he crouched down and did a quick low sweep.

And again the turtle fell on his rear end before anything.

Raph gritted his teeth, is he kidding. “I swear I’m going to break all of your movies if you don’t get ass together!”

Mikey glanced up seeing Raph’s acid green eyes in shock. “Woah! Calm down!” He said pushing himself up.

“I’m going I promise.” The youngest said, hoping that it was not a real threat to his precious movies at all.

And sure enough he focused a bit more, quickly avoiding Raph’s swipes and punches aimed at him, Mikey used his speed as his friend to avoid the emerald turtle, at times his shell would get grazed from Raph’s sais, and at one point getting hit in the face.

But that was nothing to him.

Mikey quickly did a perfect flip over his brother, and quickly used that moment to kick Raph on the shell.

In that second, Raph didn’t expect it he had been pushed forward, however the wall was near so he used that to somewhat prevent his fall.

A tick mark appeared over his head and he rushed in to tackle Mikey in.

He jumped forward and used the strength of his legs, and grabbed Mikey’s around the waist and pushed him across the room and down to the floor.

Neither one of the turtles had expected it, and somehow both the orange and red turtles had been caught near Leo’s and Don’s match. While they were on the struggling on the floor Leo had not sensed his younger brothers in time, and just before he was about to back flip away from Don due to his expertise in long range. Leo's heel had caught along one his brother's carapace and had ended up tumbling back over the mounds of his brothers.

He yelped and fell shell first.

That was the catalyst that stop their training.

With the exception of Don all the turtles had to peel themselves off the floor. Raph was the first to get up.

“What the shell is goin’ on?!” Raph questioned facing Mikey who brushed his plastron of any dust.

“What do you mean?” Donnie intervened, but he was met with a green glare.

“I’m talking about 'little unfocused' here.” He casted his gaze back at the youngest one.

Mikey stared at the hothead in surprise. “I don’t know what you’re talk-”

“Cut the crap Mikey.” Raph interrupted with a glare. “You know more than anyone that you don’t fight like that!”

Mikey felt everyone’s gaze on him now. “Look I-”

“Calm down Raphael.” The soft voice of their master came in.

The teenage turtle had to force himself to remain still knowing that he could not say a single word to his own father.

“I believe we should consider a break for now.” The master said seeing Leonardo for a moment, he nodded and placed his duo ninjakens back into their sheaths.

Raph tighten his flexible beak together and placed his sais back inside his belt for a moment, he needed to blow some steam off anyways.

And his feet led him towards the punching bag.

The brothers watched the tempered brother leave and thus left the only thing that broke the silence was the bag swaying constantly when the furious turtle hit it with his two fists.

Practice had ended hours later.

  
**...**

  
Raph saw Leo walk inside of Don’s lab when he sat down to look at the T.V, he didn’t care, fearless could do whatever he wanted right now, chances are he might be going in to ask Don to fix something.

If there was anything that really needed fixing with that ‘noble’ head of his.

Though he was in the middle of channel surfing until Master Splinter came into the room. The mutant rat barely reached into close range before finally asking.

“What happened my son?”

Raph lifted his head and bent it backwards over the couch's headrest to see his sensei. “What do ya mean?”

“Normally you do have some anger issues during training, but today you were a closed bottle waiting to explode.” The rat explained holding both his hands on the wooden staff.

“It’s nothin’ master, just the usual.” He said looking back at the TV which was apparently showing a sappy sop opera.

Figures…

“Why is that so hard to believe?” The aged mutant asked wisely, Raph didn’t have to turn over to see his father’s expression to know that he was waiting for an answer.

“Just that Mikey seems like he’s in la-la land again Sensei. Nothing else.” Raph stated with a slight grunt.

The master nodded in understanding and left his most enraged-prone son alone.

Raphael looked over his shoulder after sensing his father gone, and when he lifted his head over the headrest once more Raph saw him in a distance, most likely going to speak to his little brother.

 _*Whatever, s’not like it’s my problem anyways.*_ He thought to himself looking at the television screen once more.

He grabbed the remote and returned to his channel surfing.

 

 


	3. Work...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now we are moving forward
> 
> So far nothing too big here unless you count mild touching and kissing here as a lemon 
> 
> Enjoy

The goggles covered his red-brown eyes, not only did it lower down the brightness when the sparks flew through the needed heat to either cut or mend metal, it also provided as a defense in case a little molt of light decides to pay his eyes a visit.

The only problem with it is that the bright light started to make his head feel a little heavy, but even that didn’t stop him from working.

He could have a cold, and even that wouldn’t stop him from working on his inventions or fixing something in the lair.

Wouldn’t be the first time.

“Alright lets see what’s wrong with you?” He stated softly seeing the little green disk from inside one of his inventions.

“Ah, a faulty wiring, alright now let’s just patch you up right-Ow!” Don quickly lost hold of the small wire when it decided to give him a nice little shock. He quickly pulled his goggles out of the way to assess his finger, there was nothing, not a single spot of a burn or so. Just a tingling sensation that lingered uncomfortably.

“Alright, you just made yourself a powerful enemy little one.” He stated, before readjusting his goggles over his colored eyes and went strait back to work.

“Another attack Donnie?” A voice asked him, the genius turtle didn’t even face him, as he patched up the rubber to the wire.

“You could say that.” He smirked.

Don could tell the other turtle was smirking as well. “Well, I guess we have to fight it to prevent it from attacking another unsuspecting victim I presume.”

Don could not help but to increase his smirk to a smile at that. “Who would have thought that the young, joking Leonardo is still there under that serious level-headed leader of ours huh?”

The blue banded turtle smiled and moved in closer to the smart turtle.

“I still have some perks.” Leo stated moving in, seeing Don finally removing his goggles in front of his colored eyes once more and turned to stare at him.

“So you do.” Don commented placing his tools out of the way.

“So what is it that Mikey broke again?” Leo asked, placing a hand on the table while the other one held a cup.

Don leaned back, allowing his back some rest. “Surprisingly enough Mikey didn’t, it was mostly the fact that this time the wire had worked to the last of it’s limits, mostly on my part for procrastinating too long after I found a much better wire during our scouting.”

Arms crossed over the apple green turtle’s plastron. “Really now.”

Don nodded.

“Who would have thought the most hardworking team member procrastinated.” Leo joked, earning an amused ‘humph’ from the other.

“Shocking isn’t it.” Don added, the small pun gave a couple of chuckles between the two.

Leo shook his head in a bemused way before placing the warm mug on the table next to the purple banded turtle.

“Drink up, this should help with your headache.” Leo said moving in close upon seeing Don hold the side of his head slightly.

“How’d you know?” Don asked squinting a little.

“As leader I should understand the strengths and weaknesses of my team, as well as their well-being.”

Don almost rolled his eyes at that. “Is there never a time for you to use that worded phrase?”

Leo moved in closer to the olive green turtle slightly. “Should there?”

The leader had moved in so slowly but in a mesmerizing way that Donatello didn’t expected it until it finally hit him.

Lips connected with each other, causing a small churr to echo inside Don’s throat, he felt the other move his hands down his sides, the fingers ghostly touching his skin, his face turning a little pink at the sensations.

They eventually separated, and hot breaths kissed their soft beaks, while their eyes remained glued to each other.

Sapphire and red-brown wouldn’t move from each other for a couple of seconds. A smirking expression filled those blue orbs when a hand laid over Don’s own.

“Make sure not to overwork yourself today, that’s my job.” Leo said huskily and quickly turned his back to leave the lab.

Don smiled at that. “That is if you don’t want to receive it.”

“I might. Meet me near abandoned water power plant tonight near midnight.” Leo winked.

Don responded with a small nod, just as he picked up his warm mug, he saw Leonardo about to leave but not before he made sure to give a quick shake of his hips.

The purple banded turtle almost chocked on his hot drink, all the same while his cheeks turned a brighter shade of red.

Leo continued to grin even after he left the room.

Don stood there with the mug still at his lips, quickly getting over his surprise he quickly pushed the cup away after taking a long gulp and returned to his machines.

Not for nothing he was actually rather excited to see what Leonardo had in store for him.

 _*Could be anything, but if I know Leo, it has to do with one of his dreams he was telling me about.*_ Don thought to himself, a rather attractive grin plastered over his beak.

He really couldn’t wait.

  



	4. Ripples...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this chapter is rated N-17 for sex. 
> 
> Like literally this chapter is mostly just two turtles grinding it
> 
> Enjoy

“Y-You’ve always had something for water… didn’t you-hnnnnggg…!” Don managed out just as Leo grabbed onto his hips and thrusted upwards one last time before finally letting his seed spill out inside of Don.

The genius turtle let out a small gasp, feeling the older turtle released inside of him. It felt like an eternity until Leonardo finally stopped, the purple banded turtle then stood up, the leader’s member slipped out of him. Little bits of the white substance dripped out of his opening, this only resulted in a flushed Leonardo to grin madly.

The grin still remained, especially when Don sat on his strong chest.

“Heh, nice…” Leo flushed a little deeper, his grin disappeared but he wrapped his lips around Don’s member and continued to please the hardworking turtle.

Don placed his calloused hands on Leo’s upward bent knees and let his head fall backwards at the heat around his cock.

Leo slowly slid Don’s organ out of his mouth, but made sure to gave a single soft lick on the tip’s slit. No doubt it sent shivers down Don’s spine.

“You know I’ve always loved being around water…” Leo managed slowly his hot breath dusting against the salvia coated shaft earning him another shiver from genius.

“But you’ve been the worst at holding your breath.” Don commented breathlessly, his fingers tightening slightly around Leo’s knees.

Leo smiled licking the tip again, this time Don didn’t react, but he did shift a little, this turn changed into just plainly getting off of Leo’s chest.

Sure did leave a thin white trail on the leader’s chest though…

The purple banded terrapin soon laid down next to the leader on the shallow end of the water.

A mix of both his and Don’s seed still remained on Leo’s plastron, the leader smirked and used his fingers to scoop some and let the thick liquid drip on his lips and tongue.

Quite a sight…

Don quickly turned red at the little action his leader so provide for him.

“Are you ready for your turn?” Leo asked huskily, sounding nothing like his normal stoic self.

Don felt his lower plastron flow with blood once more. But at the same time worry built up in his system. “Are you sure, you looked like you couldn’t walk this morning.”

“I can handle it, besides tomorrow is our day off.” Leo commented taking a hold of the other turtle’s sensitive organ, his fingers wrapped around it teasingly and slowly began to pump it.

Don groaned and felt his face turning a little bit more warmer.

Leo moved in and placed a small kiss on Don’s beak, and by then Don could not take it anymore before finally reaching closer and brought the blue banded turtle closer.

Normally their cold blooded genes would provide them slight discomfort for coming at this time of day in the water, but their actions provided it otherwise. All the same while when Leo dragged Don with him farther away from the land and towards the open body water.

The abandoned water plant provided the perfect mating ground for them, natural instinct took over when Leo wrapped his arms around Don and pushed his soft beak against the genius’s beak. Prodding his tongue against his lips and that quickly escalated into a full graphic tongue dance.

All the same while Don moved his hands to his own pelvic, grabbing his twitching memeber and positioned himself at Leo’s perky entrance.

The blue banded turtle didn’t bother to expect it when the other turtle pushed inside of him. A loud moan mixed with his natural churr rumbled in his throat.

Don quickly pushed up inside the turtle, feeling inside of him was amazing, Leo pressed his knees against Don’s hips to provide a perfect angle as the genius pounded upwards into him.

It was rough and Leo was enjoying every little bit of it. Even as he removed his demanding lips away from the olive turtle, he allowed his head to fall backwards in pleasure.

His churrs were free and he let them all out.

“Leo…” Don whispered wrapping his arms tighter around the forest green turtle. Don felt the older move his hand to his own unattended member and began to jack it, making sure to match with Don’s thrusts.

Don looked down and saw Leo’s hand pump up and down beneath the surface of the water, his face bright red at the sight. It almost made the purple banded reptile release right then and there.

Leonardo brought his head back down closer to Don’s neck.

The water barely provided the lubricant for Don to continue to moving inside of the older turtle. However judging by the flushed expressions that Leonardo gave, the elder turtle was in pure bliss.

He gasped when Don shoved his heated organ harder inside of him, making the leader almost jump in the water at the force.

“Don…!” He gasped his mouth next to Don’s beak, he shut his eyes and hugged the olive turtle tighter.

It felt like it could go on forever, however it didn’t last long when Leo’s inner walls were starting to clamp down on Don’s shaft.

“Don…” Leo moaned rapidly along with his natural churrs. “Y-yes! Right... there!”

It was amazing how much blood Don really had considering his face flushed deeper upon hearing Leo’s delirious talk, he saw Leo’s face contort into complete pleasure. That was all he needed and soon enough Don claimed his lips and pushed in hard and deep.

Leo almost whimpered from the pleasure when his hand matched in synch with Don’s movements, his eyes rolled to the back of his head when his sex released.

Don followed the action only moments afterwards when the familiar sensation of being filled to the brim entered inside of Leonardo. The older had to separate from Don’s lips to gasp, his churrs almost reaching a high pitched tone when the thick fluids continued to slip though his insides.

When it finally stopped Don slowly slid out, and Leo groaned at the loss, but he didn’t object they glided over the water and reached the land.

Water lapped on their hips, legs and shells while they remained a panting mess, their manhood’s still out in sight.

A grass green hand reached out and touched an olive green hand. In a short motion they saw each other with a satisfied smile on each other.

“You think we’ll have to tell them eventually?” Don asked seeing Leo face him directly.

“I have a feeling we will.” Leo closed his eyes briefly. “I just don’t know how everyone is going to react…”

“April and Casey seemed rather… surprised about it…” Leo admitted a small pink hue dusting his cheeks.

“Well in their norms it’s different, they forgot that we are still biologically animals… this isn’t wrong for us.” Don explained sitting up a little better to see his mate. “Besides weren’t they happy for us afterwards?”

Leo sighed and sat up, careful to his rump. “Yeah they were… but I’m afraid of how Mikey is going to react, I’m not sure if he’s going to be comfortable that his big brother is sleeping with his other brother.”

The hand he held slipped from his gentle grasp, and it moved to touch his face, blue eyes dilated in surprise.

“It will be fine… just given the time.” Donnie responded with a genuine smile.

Leo couldn’t help but return it. “You know, I’ve expected you to be in my place rather than try to remain calm.”

“Maybe… but someone has to be the honest one.” Don joked.

Both turtles laughed at that, a simple notion, and a passionate one between the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you it was mostly sex. 
> 
> Yeah, anyways the place is mostly abandoned, it's not the same one that the turtles took refuge during the episode "Prodigal Son."
> 
> It's just a place I made up for the sake of the story. Believe me when I say this it's going to have a special role later on 
> 
> Anyways that's it, see you guys in the next chapter.
> 
> (Also does anyone else know how to get rid of the second note after this one, It saying what I wrote before about how I prefer Leonardo as a uke) 
> 
> I wrote that once in a previous chapter I don't know why it keeps showing up.


	5. Drops…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright this chapter is a bit of a filler honestly. For reasons unknown 
> 
> Just kidding, actually I did plan for everyone's P.O.V in this story, but I couldn't find a place for April and Casey without making it a different time or so. (At least with April)
> 
> Anyways that's pretty much it, so without spoiling it, here's the next chapter

_**(4 months ago)** _

“Thank you have a nice day.” April smiled upon seeing the customer finally leaving when she decided to finally buy something and leave.

This finally allowed the red haired woman to give a long sigh and get up from her chair, she moved and quickly turned the sign to ‘CLOSED’.

Finally some time to herself…

Not that she didn't like her job or anything, it's just today went so slow, that she was practically begging that something interesting would happen...

She removed the coat she had on and went to the back; she was about to pour herself some green tea before an almost quiet set of knocks occurred.

April blinked and recognized the pattern of the knocks, she placed the empty mug down and moved in close to the back door. A small smile appearing when she saw the young blue banded turtle.

“Oh, hey Leo, what brings you here?” She questioned softly moving aside to allow the leader of the turtles inside. She looked at both sides seeing that he was alone.

“Nothing much, rather I just needed some advice… or so.” He responded.

There was an edge in his voice that made her stare at him in slight worry. “Did something happen?”

She asked guiding him towards the break room. “I’ve been making some tea if you like?” She offered, knowing that the turtle had a bit of a weak spot when it came to tea.

The short turtle nodded and followed after. He took the chair she offered, all the same while when she handed him a mug.

He held the warm drink in his hands, all the same while his blue irises becoming more visible compared to white outlines that April has known for him and his brothers have part of their adolescent lives.

“So what happened?” She asked softly in hopes for the turtle to open up a bit.

The leader scratched the side of his head in a bit of an awkward manner. “Well you see, it’s a bit personal, and well… I figured that you were the best person to speak to about this… situation…”

April took a sip of her tea. “Like what?”

“Well…” He looked very uncomfortable. “How do you know if you like someone?”

April blinked, seeing the slight pink tint that appeared over his cheeks. “Well…” She thought for a moment. “Normally it’s when you could feel a bit uncomfortable being around them alone, either that or you feel really happy, enjoyed by their presence mostly.”

The turtle leader nodded. She could tell by his expression that he’s felt one of those two symptoms.

“You also tend to blush, or find whatever they have to say rather interesting, even if you don’t know what they may talking about.” April added.

“Yeah that sounds about right…” Leo stated looking at his mug.

“So you do have your eye on someone.” April smiled playfully, she could see the other shift a bit.

And during all this time that he’s been there, not once has Leo even thought about drinking his drink; and it was tea, something that April noticed that he really couldn't live without. Obviously something was up, April couldn’t help but smile just how adorable Leo looked as he seemed very troubled about whoever he was harboring feelings for.

“May I ask whose the lucky girl?” She asked trying to keep her inner high school girl deep in chains.

“Uh… it’s not a girl actually.”

“Oh…” April paused, Leo’s face turned darker. She didn’t know that Leo has been more interested in the male population instead.

“Well then who is it?” The red haired woman asked carefully.

Okay now Leo looked like he wanted to leave.

“If I say who it is, do you promise not to overreact?” Leo asked seeing the older woman look at him with surprise.

“Of course, why would I?” She smiled.

The turtle took a long breath. “It’s… Don.”

For a second April blanked out, her green eyes wide in shock. “Wait what?”

Leo looked down, not being able to see the older woman in the eyes.

“You mean your own Brother!?” She questioned, not realizing just how loud she just asked that.

But Leo didn’t even stare at her at all. His face flaming. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have-”

He stuttered and April couldn’t help but instantly felt bad for the guy, not to mention breaking her word. “Wait no- hang on…-” She tried figuring out what to say, her own face turning a bit pink.

“I just didn’t expect that… -you know with your brother.” She stated as careful as she could while she scratched the side of her head.

“I understand… your norms are quite different when it comes to relationships.” Leo added looking up slightly.

It was then that the red head began to think, after knowing the turtles for close to a year now, she forgot that they were indeed still animals, mutated, but still literal animals. It wasn’t uncommon for animals to mate and breed with literal blood-related family.

Not to mention they were four of a kind, it should be understandable that they would be able to search in each other for some kind of comfort since they really… couldn’t find others to be with.

“I’m sorry…” April started putting her cup down. “I guess I was so used to you guys being close as family that I forgot that you’re still animals to a fault. Not to mention it must kind of get a little lonely doesn’t it?”

Leo stared at the shop owner. “Well actually… I dunno, I mean Mikey seems pretty happy without a mate, Raph doesn’t seem to care at all as long as he get's some action, and Donnie…” A pink graze covered his face once more.

“I really don’t know… I mean after that mission, he was the only one to really approach me with some comfort I didn’t think I would get…”

April nodded, the last mission that they had to endure was still a rather touchy subject to the turtles, especially Leo since…

“And I guess it didn’t help that Raph and Casey brought in beer a few days afterwards…” A hand went to his head.

April nodded. She was more than aware that Leo wasn’t such a huge fan of alcoholic drinks, but after some time since the battle, the guilt was slowly eating him from the inside out, it was no wonder that he didn’t seem to find the control to resist. Especially after…-

Wait a minute…

“Leo…” She said lowly. Recalling the memories of the blue banded turtle walking in Don’s room.

“Did you and Donnie… -you know when you went to his room after you got drunk?”

Okay now Leo’s face could put a fresh tomato to shame, but he nodded.

“It was a complete accident, and I don’t think Donnie could remember after the amount he drank, but strangely enough I can still remember it… faintly, but it’s there. And I guess it was the prime reason why I feel so close to him as I do now…”

April nodded. “You know I guess Casey was right about that one.”

Leo blinked wide. “Huh?”

“Casey did say that you and Don seemed rather close during that week, and during the drink-up… I guess he was right about you wanting to snuggle with him.” April smiled.

“Oh… it was that obvious?”  
  
“Seems like it.”

The leader of the turtles lowered his head. “Strangely not even Master Splinter knows, or at least I think he doesn’t?”

“Maybe, but who knows… all I could say that I’m glad you got that off your chest.” April’s smile never faltered.

“Yeah, I am too…”

April got up and moved over to him. “Just to let you know I’ll keep it a secret if you want, and if you ever need to speak to me, don’t be afraid to pay me a visit. Just make sure to wait until these hours at least.” She offered.

Leo nodded. “Of course. Thanks April.”

Leo quickly drank the rest of his hot drink and bid her a farewell until next time.

April smiled and watched him enter inside the manhole in the alley behind her shop; a small smile appeared over her lips.

 _*Who would have thought, the leader and the genius…*_ April thought bemused.

Well that was most interesting thing that has happened today so far.


	6. Concerns…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, so far we've managed to get to Mikey's, Don's Raph's and April's perspective in this story, now it's time for our favorite mutated rat 
> 
> The chapter is a little short but should be fine 
> 
> Anyways without spoilers, here's the chapter

  
Master Splinter wasn’t ignorant when it came to fathering his sons.

Students aside, he was still their father no mater what. He could still recall that he did have plenty of trouble of having raising his four children as they were growing up the last 16 years.

And to be honest he felt those years skimmed quickly, and like all fathers, he had wished multiple times in his life that they would never grow.

Only about near a year ago when they rose up in the surface and had gotten involved in a quick fight against a street gang.

Along with Stockman’s inventions to rodent problems… Since then their lives had greatly changed, especially since they met April and Casey afterwards.

To a sense there are times he would wish that there was more that he could do, but there is a time where he, like all fathers, had to let them go.

And he could never be prouder of the children he raised. Even though there are a couple of instances that could use a couple of tweaking, it wasn’t something that was never settled in the past.

And each of them had their own strengths and weaknesses along the way, the one thing he could be grateful for is the fact that they all could cover the fourth’s noticeable tracks.

Although his children had grown within the years, the youngest still retained his pure child instincts since then.

And by that logic he knew more than anything that something was wrong with Michelangelo is when the youngest didn’t go on eating his ’precious’ junk food stored in the cupboard. Or not even thinking about taunting and playing his unusual pranks on his brothers.

And as far as Raphael has been the tempered one, the ninja master knew instantly he had to check on his youngest son, since clearly yesterday’s training wasn’t just a fluke.

He moved his way until he was right outside of the young turtle’s room.

“Michelangelo?” He called out softly standing outside of the room.

What sounded like a crash quickly alerted the rat, but footsteps followed after and the orange banded turtle was outside in an instant, sweat covered his face as it dripped down his cheek.

“Is something wrong my son?” Splinter asked his hands over his wooden staff.

“N-No, why would anything be w-wrong?” The young turtle asked, the few stuttered words didn’t do any good for Michelangelo.

His white brow rose up in expectance, and more sweat had decided to run down the side of his son’s green face.

“Nothing wrong, I can-” The young turtle paused when Master Splinter gave him a serious expression.

“May I come in?” The teacher asked, he could see his son shift even more uncomfortably but he didn’t prevent the rat from walking inside.

Splinter sighed and moved inside the messy room, which he had to tighten his mouth slightly when saw a couple of comic books scattered on the ground. There was a couple of potato chip bags and candy wrappers scattered around on the floor.

The master contemplated that his son needed to clean his room more than ever, he faced the young turtle and he could see his son shift in a much more nervous notion.

“Care to explain what is going on my son.” He stated, making sure to avoid it being a question.

The orange banded turtle obviously felt uncomfortable now and he felt like he needed to leave.

“I, uh, I just remembered I think I recall Don asking me to help him with an experiment.” His sky eyes shifted uncomfortably.

“Donatello is out scouting with Raphael right now.” The rat countered and by then Mikey just felt like he had to give up.

“My son…” The rat slowly moved near the sea-green turtle. “Obviously what may have happened to you has effected you deeply.” He started already making the younger mutant look at him in surprise.

“You had been decreasing your effort in your training and you suddenly lost interest in toying around with Raphael and even playing your video games the last few days.” The mutant master instantly saw Mikey shift a bit in his feet.

Splinter knew something was up. “Michelangelo keeping in uncomfortable secrets is something that is not recommended especially since there is obviously a hole inside the bag.” The rat knew that this time the usual scattered minded turtle understood that, since Mikey lowered his head.

The orange banded turtle’s arms quivered slightly, and he was obviously debating whether or not he should tell him.

Knowing what was best, he placed a hand a on his son’s shoulder.

“Whether you are ready or not share whatever may burden you feel free to come speak to me. After all I do not like to see my children suffer regardless of the situation.” Master Splinter added, and he could see the relief in Michelangelo’s eyes.

“Thank you Master…” There were some hesitance.

And just by seeing the flash of emotion that occurred in the young one’s face, obviously something didn’t exactly sit right with him at the moment.

“I’ll make sure to put that on a sticky note.” The young one tried to joke, but even that wasn’t enough to change the mood.

And unfortunately that was the most that the rat had been able to get out of his young son before he left the rather unorganized room.

Worry was still pent up in Master Splinter’s system, and he was rather a patient rat to a fault.

Now the mutant rat would be lying if he said he didn’t want to get a response right now… but he was not one to force out an answer from his sons or welcomed friends.

But he felt if what ever has happened to Michelangelo something might occur unexpectedly; what troubled him the most from that was whether it would be a negative or a positive. And he doubted it was a positive…

However he knew it was best to wait it out for a bit for now.

And even though Michelangelo may not be as stubborn as Leonardo when it comes to holding a burden or a secret on his shoulders more than he could; Michelangelo sure was difficult to come around.

The good news is that the youngest of the turtles is not the best liar.

He had continued his way to the kitchen feeling some spice tea would help him settle his thoughts, along with some spiritual meditation.

Splinter had been making his way when he noticed Leonardo ahead, holding onto what seemed to be a small wooden box in both hands.

The eldest of the turtles noticed him and made a quick nod of greeting.

A small inch of curiosity piped inside the rat’s mind and he walked over to the leader of the turtles slowly.

“Hello my son.” He greeted.

“Hello father.” Leonardo did the same.

It was quick and simple, but a hello that did have it’s own meaning between them. Remembering what Splinter was curious about in the first place, he motioned his brown eyes at the small wooden box.

“What do you have inside there Leonardo?”

Leo briefed his eyes at the box before back at the ninjutsu master.

“Oh just something that Don asked me to bring to his lab when he returns from his scouting.”

Splinter could hear his son’s voice cracked for a split second, it was faint and quickly covered that he almost did not notice.

Something irked the rat’s senses, but upon looking at the sincere look in the blue banded turtle’s face; he settled his slight jerk of nerves down from any type of mild suspicion. The mutant rat trusted Leonardo was telling the truth as he has never lied to him to begin with. Maybe hold off explaining to him of any burdens Leonardo held, but never lied to him.

Another simple nod and Splinter made his way towards the kitchen, he quickly grabbed the kettle from one of the cupboards and began to brew his tea.

 _*I can only hope that my sons are alright and healthy.*_ He thought to himself before adding the fresh herbs to the boiling water.

Right now seemed the perfect time to meditate this over.


	7. Warmth...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it has been a while since I updated 
> 
> Yeah, though I can't say there's really much, but there sure as heck is some Leo and Don moments in this chapter 
> 
> Won't say much, enjoy

* * *

 

Leo sighed resting his head on his pillow, the top of his head barely grazing against the headrest. He would have tried to get some sleep had it not been for the body that was currently resting against him right now.

With one olive arm that was lazily resting across his mid-plastron, the owner of that arm had his head on Leonardo’s chest.

It would only be a few more hours before practice starts and they would be forced to get up and head over to the dojo. Not that it really mattered, quite frankly there are times that Leonardo truly did love seeing Don sleep, specifically up close…

That way the leader got the chance to actually see Don look so peaceful. Compared to the hard expression he would have when in a working-coma on a contraption or something else elaborate.

And quite frankly it was one of the things that the blue banded turtle could really appreciate from Don. Seeing as he was the most hardworking out of all the members of the Hamato clan.

Not only that, but Don sure did make their lives much easier and livable in the sewers. Had it not been for his keen eye and quick hands, chances are they wouldn’t have been able to make it through the harsh winter near 7 years ago.

When they had been tots, they tended to sleep in pile wrapped in multiple blankets that Splinter had scavenged to keep them warm. It barely did so much during the harsh times. But ever since the tots found a beaten up heater during their first year going topside, much to Splinter’s approval…

Don’s keen eye managed to find it, and with the help of all four of them, they managed to bring it down. And it was Don’s intellect that made the heater work. When the next winter came along, the heater sure made it much more bearable. Since then Don had certainly made his place in the family as the genius and inventor.

Blue eyes stared down at the sleeping body. He got to see the younger reptile shift a little, take in a quick breath before snuggling a little bit closer.

Though there are times where Donnie is so engrossed with tinkering and science that it interfered with his physical and spiritual training. Thankfully the purple turtle has long learned how to manage that time wisely.

Leo smiled, while his free hand absentmindedly brushed against Don’s face, he moved the purple mask tails out of the way. Part of him wondered why they didn’t remove their masks before cuddling in bed. But the other side protest how tired he was from the busy day to really care.

The Purple Dragon activity have been irritatingly more active than usual. And don't even get him started with the security cameras acting up as of late.

Donnie had been the one to check them. Stealing a good chuck of four hours keeping maintenance and testing the cameras' functionality.

It’s no wonder the smart turtle just crawled into bed with Leo the moment he was done. Which is a first considering Donatello was the last turtle to fall asleep due to his constant habit of fixing things; he always ends up loosing track of time.

Leo shifted slightly to get a bit of a different position. As he did this however, he didn’t realize that his bed buddy felt that movement.

And it was already too late before he could stop it.

Red-brown eyes fluttered within the purple mask. Leo hitched still, Donatello gave a quiet yawn before looking at the leader.

“Mm, hey.” Don croaked, his half lidded eyes on the leader’s face.

“Hey.” Leo responded. “Had a good rest?”

Donatello had moved so now that he rested next to Leonardo rather than on him. “Yeah, I guess I needed that.”

Leo gave a hearty chuckle. “You need one everyday. Period.”

The genius gave a tiny smile before snuggling closer. “So do you, I’ve seen you training in the late hours too you know.”

Okay, he got him there. “True, alright how about we make a deal, I’ll go to sleep earlier if you promise to do the same.”

Don had barely stopped his pout, but not quite. “You know I can’t do that, sometimes I need to fix-”

A finger was placed on his beak, pausing the olive turtle from continuing.

“We can talk about it later, how about we relax for a little before getting up.” Leo offered, Don breathed a sigh but didn’t object.

This time Leonardo somehow managed to move in closer so now they both were cuddled closer. It was how they managed when the lair got a little bit more chilly for comfort. Quite frankly it worked really well during the last few months. Right now it will get even colder as the month finishes.

But for them it wouldn’t be a problem. After all they had more than just one heat source for the upcoming winter.

Don took the offer and rested his head on Leo’s shoulder. The leader never moved and his blue orbs only stared up to the ceiling; noticing that there were a couple of cracks in the brick pattern. The leader wondered if he would have to fix that soon…

“You know, sometimes I’m glad we are naturally cold blooded.” Don whispered, his gentle breath strangely a little warmer than usual against Leo’s face. It made the reptilian skin under the breath kissed tense for half a second.

“Why do you say that?” Leonardo questioned looking over at Don, seeing the other turtle's eyes glistening a little.

“Gives us a good excuse to be in bed together.” The genius mused.

“Didn’t think you needed another reason.” Leo joked.

“Did I?” Don asked, by then the two turtles were staring at each other gingerly.

“No…” Came a slightly breathless reply before the older one leaned in and claimed Don’s lips.

The other responded almost as quickly, moments then their tongues move together in such a fluid elaborate dance.

When it came to dominance neither one was above the other, there was no genius or leader, just two significant others. However, there were times when it was Leo who did take the initiative, considering how Splinter drilled the leadership role into Leonardo’s mind. It was more than natural for him to take a slight command, yet he was still a gentle soul and if Donatello asked or showed his interest in taking over, Leo was more than happy to leave the dominant role to his mate during the more intimate nights.

Lips separated slowly. A steady trail of saliva stretched for a bit until it snapped between their lips, leaving two slightly flushed turtles staring at each other.

“You think we should get up?” Don asked placing a calloused hand on Leo’s face for a gentle moment.

A long breath left through Leo’s beak. “Yes I would believe so…”

It took only a fraction of a second for the leader to raise from his bed, Donatello followed after.

As expected no one seemed to be awake when the two left Leonardo’s room. And they both sighed, eventually they would have to tell the others of their coupling…

Leo closed his blue orbs.

 _*I only hope that they will understand…*_ He thought for a moment before his feet guided him to the dojo with Donnie right behind him.


	8. Mirrors...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this is pretty much the last chapter that involves other character's thoughts mostly.
> 
> This one is Casey centric
> 
> I mean there will be more later, but they are minor compared to this. Also I want to say from here on out, the chapters 'may or may not' be a smite longer. I'm sure it may please some of you readers 
> 
> And It would to me, I dunno still how long this story will last, but I can assure you that it may take a while 
> 
> Anyways without further adieu here's the chapter 
> 
> P.S. Forgive me when it comes to Casey speaking, I'm not familiar at all with accents, so if it sounds off well at least you know the reason 
> 
> I'm serious.

* * *

 

_**(One month ago)** _

Casey’s arms were starting to kill him.

But a single look from the red haired shop owner was what kept him from dropping his load. No way he was going to drop this any time soon…!

He could feel her green gaze on him, most likely because every time he had helped her around the shop, there was always something that cracked or worst broke. Which _may or may not_ have been his fault...

He did not need another one of her boots up anywhere else tonight.

“Thanks Casey.” April said when he carefully placed a slightly smaller version of the grandfather clock on an oak carved table nearby.

“No problemo, see I told ya I could handle it.” He said making sure to flex his muscles a bit, but the woman didn’t even seem to appear the slightest bit impressed.

“It was only a replica of a Grandfather clock, nothing really special honestly.” The red head said with a smirk.

“Hey! Dat thing weighed at least a couple of hundred pounds for one person ta move around. Cut me some slack.” Casey added with a quick motion of his arms.

But April only shook her head in bemusement and headed towards the back.

Casey huffed almost childishly but he didn’t think further into the matter as he followed right behind his girlfriend.

“What time are you going to open tomorrow?” The dark haired male asked, seeing as April turned around just for a moment.

“Around maybe eight if not nine.” She replied grabbing a mug.

“Want some?” She asked holding a second packet of hot chocolate. Normally as Casey could recall she would usually make the chocolate from scratch, but seeing as how it was busy day today a packet or two wouldn’t hurt.

He nodded and she set the milk to a boil, as it the liquid dairy was heating up April set two mugs nearby and leaned against the counter. “Thanks again for helping me out, I would have asked the turtles, but I guess they are still on that mission.”

“Hey, like I said, no probelmo. Just call and I’ll be here.” Casey stated with a large grin.

The woman gave him a half-lidded look. “Last time you said that you were at a hockey game.”

Casey gulped a bit. “I’m sorry babe… it’s just it was the final round, I couldn’t miss it!”

April only shook her head in amusement before turning back to her boiling milk.

There was a subtle silence before a chair was sliding across the wooden floor for a moment, and what sounded like a creaking chair replaced the sound.

“Yo I think you should get some new chairs, these sound like they are going ta break soon.” Casey stated leaning forward on his chair.

April had barely finished adding the hot coco mix to the milk and stirring them when he said that.

“I considered that a while ago, I’m actually looking for some new ones as we speak.” April stated after turning around and sitting across from Casey, handing him his drink while at it.

“But I think I recall speaking to Don about giving the chairs to them after he said that Raphael ‘accidentally’ broke one of the chairs during a training session.”

Casey shrugged his shoulders and took the mug by the handle.

Another notion of silence ensued between the couple before-

“You think that their relationship will hold?” Casey asked taking a sip of the sweet drink.

April stopped her own drinking at that, her green eyes directly on his face. When she wanted to respond her mind made her stop, allowing her to think a bit over his words.  
It has been only about three months since Leo confessed his feelings about his brother to her. And quite frankly she expected him to go speak to Don about his emotions after their conversation, it turns out he procrastinated quite a bit before finally giving in near two months of his confession.

And… Don didn’t take the news so well…

Mostly because of the fact that he considered the feelings as a distraction, and quite frankly when Leo showed up to her after that, she has never seen him so hurt emotionally like that since the battle with the Shredder and getting stabbed by Karai.

The good news was he was mature about it and didn’t turn the rejection into an really high emotional level.

But he did ask if he could stay for the night. April was more than willing to comply, turns out it was a little push in the right direction for both turtles.

Time, level-headed thinking and control was needed for them.

“I don’t think that they will be taking each other eyes off for each other for a good while.” April added finally taking a drink from her cup. “Besides the fact that they are brothers, I don’t see any reason why they would stop unless there some kind of dire circumstance that would force them too.”

Navy blue eyes remained glued on the woman before handing her an understanding nod. “Still think it’s a little weird, but ya did say that they are animals- not in a bad way!” He quickly added noticing a sharp gaze from his girlfriend.

April shook her head and that only gave Casey a tiny slap to his ego. “Hey, I didn’t mean it in a bad way!”

Her gaze didn’t soften, at least not at first, and before he could expect it she giggled, causing the male to blink in confusion.

She giggled a little more before grinning at the male. “Casey you are such a ignorant goof you know that?”

“Well I-”

“But you’re my ignorant goof.” She smiled gently before getting up and putting her empty mug into the sink. Her green eyes met her frozen-in-place boyfriend, his face contorted of that of confusion.

“I’ll be closing the shop soon, I’m going to head to my apartment soon kay?” The red haired woman explained giving a quick peck on his cheek then exited the break room, leaving a puzzled male inside.

Casey set the mug down and placed his head on his waiting palm.

 _*Honestly I’ve known her for more than a year now and I still don’t understand her sometimes… or women in general…*_ Casey thought silently.

A long sigh escaped his lips before they arched into a large grin. But there was no way in hell he would ask for a better girlfriend at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crapil is such a dynamic and realistic ship in my life like this one 
> 
> (But only the 2003 version, honestly the other Casey and April ships in the other series never really got me, well with the exception of the 2016 OotS movie, that one was funny)
> 
> Anyways that's about it, hope to see you guys in the next chapter


	9. Chances...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I will admit, writer's block got me on this...
> 
> But hey I managed XD
> 
> Now I really can't say anything else, besides the fact that I FINALLY Watched Zootopia! 
> 
> How crazy is that! LOL
> 
> Man how original is that! (which really isn't... but hey! It's one heck of a good movie! That Frozen reference thou! XD XD XD)
> 
> Okay no spoilers, here's the chapter, Enjoy:

* * *

Today was not a good day.

And not just for a single turtle, all the turtles were not in the mood at all.

The mission had been almost a complete failure. Neither of the terrapins had bothered to even speak about it on the way home.

Blue eyes watched his brothers act on their own accord upon reaching the lair. Mikey just plopped onto the couch without a single thought, Don disappeared in his lab and Raph headed strait to the dojo; most likely ready to rip the punching bag off it’s chain with his bare hands.

Leo really didn’t even have to think much when he zero-in into his own room and close the door behind him. His mind plagued with many thoughts about the mission that he was more than certain that mediation wasn’t going to cut it for him. Quite frankly he was in no mood to even set up the candles, he was just done for now…

His feet took him along his organized room, and with a single motion fell onto the bed like how his baby brother earlier. He was grateful for the fact that Master Splinter currently visiting the Ancient One for now. Chances are he wouldn’t feel at all comfortable if his father came in and asked what happened.

Feeling his equipment still on him, he made a sloppy effort to take it off, leaving on his mask from the lack of interest.

He normally wasn’t like this.

But the mission could have gone better as well…

…Apparently he must have fallen asleep; because he awoke to the sounds of a certain hot-headed brother calling for his name.

Leonardo wasn't entirely sure for how long he slept because he awoke to someone calling his name along with tentative knocks at his door.

A hand rubbed slowly on his face to wipe away any exhaustion that came from sleep.

“I’m coming.” The turtle leader managed out, getting up from his bed and making his way to the entrance, he saw Raph once opening the door.

“What happened?” He asked making sure to keep it short, right now he did not need an argument with Raphael right now. After the mission, he wasn’t willing to add more negative auras in the sewers.

“Nothing. Mikey said food was ready, you hungry?” Raph questioned, making Leo tilt his head slightly to the side, a bit baffled as to why Raphael seemed a lot more calmer than he usually is.

He REALLY doubted that his hot-headed brother would be calm after a fight with Hun, not even after gutting the punching bag.

“Not really, but thanks for telling me.” Leo stated softly. Part of him wondered just how long did he sleep? Also when did Mikey make dinner…?

For a moment the leader thought his brother was going to leave, but he noticed that the slightly more buff turtle still staring at him. Specifically his legs then his arms and abdomen.

“When did ya take off your gear?” Raphael asked motioning his green eyes towards Leo’s face.

“A while ago, I guess I might have fallen asleep.” Leo answered, gaining him a look of surprise from his younger brother.

“Never took ya as one to take a nap after a battle.”

Leo only shrugged and walked deeper into his room, seeing that the other turtle still haven’t left just yet and Leo was starting to wonder if there was something else his hot-headed brother wanted to discuss about.

There was an uneasy silence, but just as Leo was about to ask, Raph already took his leave.

The blue banded turtle stood there for a moment, but seeing as there really wasn’t much left to go on, he let it pass for now.

…

Was he _even_ trying to walk back to his brothers at all?

Leo thought silently to himself when his hand touched the wall for a third time since leaving his room. He didn’t even have his gear on besides his mask, thankfully he wasn’t the only one seeing as Mikey lacked a belt and Don made haste to remove his joint pads as well.

Raph seemed to take Leo’s look as he only had on his mask. At the moment the red banded turtle rested his head on top of his arm on the table. In a way Raphael looked almost like when he struggles through a hangover.

With the blunt expression: _‘Spare me the lecture, my head is killing me, bother me and your face kisses the wall.’_

Unfortunately Raph did experience a hangover at one point last year, and it was poor Mikey that had been the first test subject to figure out what was wrong with Raph at the time. And well… Mikey had a solid, good three hours before he stopped seeing double of everything.

Leo sat down slowly next to his brothers, catching sight of Mikey bringing the Pizza in the center of the table.

“Is there ever a time where ya don’t wanna cook pizza Mike?” Raph grumbled lifting his head only slightly.

“Hey, I was craving pepperoni and red onions this time!”

“For the last three days… and every day you ate the same toppings.” Don inquired lifted his own gaze from the little mechanic he was tinkering with.

Leo shouldn’t have been surprised to see Donatello working, if he wasn’t in his lab he would bring the lab to him.

Quite frankly Don’s stomach wasn’t the only thing that was hungry right now.

Neither of the brothers said a single word when they wolf their pizza down, well at least Mikey. Though to be honest Leo would have preferred that one of his brothers said something, the silence felt incriminating. Yet no one said a word during the meal.

The first to go was Don. The genius took his little machinery and escaped to his lab, Mikey was next only to leave, no doubt where it involved a T.V.

And all that left was Raph and Leo in the kitchen. The tempered brother biting into the last of his share, his green eyes solely on the latest magazine, most likely about motorcycles.

The turtle leader’s dish wasn’t even half finished, his appetite not working for him.

Leo stared at his silent brother, then he sighed-

“If ya wanna say something’, now’s da time.” Raph groused his eyes never leaving the magazine.

The leader’s heart skipped a beat, his gaze looking up in mild surprise at his brother. “Raph-”

“Look before ya say anything’, I’m not in da mood for this long lecture or for an argument, I had enough of Hun for one day. The bastard s‘just lucky he didn’t scratch my bike this time.” Raph interrupted.

Leonardo blinked in surprise, but it felt expected, quite frankly the one who took the mission the worst was Raph considering that Hun was involved and managed to get away with the money as needed. The only reason it felt like they didn’t completely fail was because they managed to save the innocent bank workers while remaining in the shadows.

Leo thought talk was the last thing on Raphael’s mind.

“What is there really much to say…?” Leo exhaled, his brain thinking partially at the day’s earlier events.

“Thought so.” Raph added making his older brother look at him. “After all, s’not the first time we got our shells kicked out of us before fearless. Just surprised ya didn’t go into that weird solo leader act again.” Raph rolled his eyes on this.

Leo wanted to redirect that comment, but his head was starting to feel heavy at that.

Raph looked away from the magazine for once and saw his brother, a bandana covered eye ridge rose.

“You okay bro?”

The oldest released another sigh and rose from his seat. “I’m fine, just a little tired.”

The red banded turtle watched his silent brother leave, he contemplated whether he should make his brother spill the beans, but right now…

Man. Maybe another punching session would help.

The third oldest stood from his own seat and moved on to the dojo, just about anything would help keep his mind from today’s hell.

...

Leo’s head was getting heavier at this point, in fact he didn’t have enough energy to walk up the stairs. So instead he made it to the closest cushion available.

His hazy blue eyes saw the screen of the T.V flashing multiple times, the sounds of racing motors almost loud when he fell onto the couch. Turns out his little brother was playing one of his racing games.

A single baby blue eye watched the forest green turtle before resuming to the T.V.

“You look tired.”

Leo didn’t respond and regained a better seating on the couch. He expected another comment, but instead the youngest remained silent.

That’s weird.

The leader observed his little brother, he seemed, a little tense?

 _*Is he okay?*_ The oldest thought softly. But before he voiced that question fatigue started to extend to his entire body. Leo almost didn’t fight it back as it got the best of him.

His vision was much more blurrier than before, and his hearing got foggy…

Leo didn’t know what happened but the next thing he can recall was something warm wrapping around him before blissful darkness took control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter alone was a little harder to write than I originally thought XD
> 
> Anyways as far as anything, that's the final product. 
> 
> Not of the story. Just the chapter. 
> 
> Anyways I'm about done with the stupid final note that keeps changing chapter. So I found how how to take care of it. 
> 
> Here's what I said: 
> 
> 0O0
> 
> "Yup, incase some people haven't noticed I prefer Leo as a uke.
> 
> If you guys don't like that well, I'm sorry to say it's gunna be like that (now that's not to say that's he's always a uke)
> 
> Well that's about it.
> 
> See you guys in the next chapter."
> 
> 0O0
> 
> Now we're done with that LOL 
> 
> No more note bugs ^^
> 
> Now that's about it. See you guys next chapter! :)


	10. Flukes…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so it's official now that I changed the tags in case some of you guys haven't noticed lol
> 
> I might continue to change them as the story progresses (cause believe me when I say this this story has a mind of it's own lol) 
> 
> Anyways without saying anything else, here's the chapter :)

“Shouldn’t you be already in bed?” The purple banded turtle questioned with a cross of his arms.

The baby of the four brothers barely managed to pause the game to bring his head backwards to see the second oldest.

“Shouldn’t you?” Mikey countered, the game remote sitting between his thighs.

“I’m not the one who complains in the morning during practice.” Don added with a slight smile.

Mikey had to stop at that, his eyes blinking a little at the slight tone in his brother’s voice.

“Alright fine…” Mikey gave in, shutting off the T.V and game console. “The game was getting old anyways.” He added with a hint of hurt in his voice.

The cute card didn’t work on Don, at least not like it use to, Mikey didn’t even bother, especially when he saw Don suddenly move next to Leo who was contently sleeping against the headrest of the couch. The blanket that was over his shoulder was starting to slip a little, exposing a little of the forest green shoulder.

It was faint, but Mikey saw something that made his stomach jump a little. There was something in Don’s eye that caused him to quickly turn around and just move to his room.

He did not need to see his brothers in action again…

A shiver managed up in his spine, he didn’t even know what to really think of this. Quite frankly even when Master Splinter came into his room once and asking him what was wrong, Mikey didn’t feel like it was his place to say anything at all.

He really didn’t know what to do, he wanted to talk about it to someone other than Klunk, but he knew if he so much breathed a word to his dad… he didn’t know what would happen to his older brothers.

But the real question was, would his master reject the idea, or would his father accept them and love them both as he always have?

 _*I dunno how you’re going to deal with that bros…*_ Mikey thought to himself after entering inside his room and closing the door behind him. Worry pent up in his body, so far no one seems to know besides him, and chances are both Don and Leo don’t know that he knows…

Did they?

 _*Oh man what if they do…?! Maybe that’s why Don told me to go to sleep- wait… but Donnie wouldn’t… would he?*_ Mikey’s brain instantly scattered at the outcomes.

“Aaaah!” He yelled scratching his head vigorously; his brain hurting from the ideas. “This is SO Confusing!” He cried falling onto his head, the pillow muffling his words.

He really didn’t know what to do…!

0o0

When Don was sure he heard his younger brother’s door closed, that’s when he moved in. It was slow and subtle but he knew it would be effective and quiet.

A calloused hand touched his leader’s head but when he did all thoughts that he had of slowly waking his brother up was thrown out the window when Leo’s temperature met his hand.

He is burning.

A silent gulp and wide eyes was all the genius turtle did before quickly removing his hand from the side of the leader’s face and up to his forehead to check.

No mistaking it. Leonardo was too warm for a normal turtle temperature, regardless of their mutation.

“Leo. Leo.” He tried calling to wake up his leader and mate. Why didn’t he see the symptoms sooner, what was causing his fever?

Though thankfully Leo was a very light sleeper because in seconds his blue eyes cracked open, barely but enough for the genius turtle to see the sapphire irises.

They looked almost light in contrast to his slightly darker skin tone.

“Donnie…?” Leo croaked.

“It’s okay.” The purple banded turtle said placing his hands on the leader’s shoulders.

“Come on, you’re heating up.” He said helping Leo up, thank goodness Mikey thought to wrap Leo in the blanket.

In a slow effort Don managed to get the blue banded turtle up and helped him towards his lab, since it was the closest room that had a bed.

When they managed to get to the lab Leo was started to doze off, Donatello forced him to stay up a little longer.

“Hang on Leonardo, I gotta see your symptoms.” He added bringing out a new thermometer out courtesy of April.

A slip of plastic went over the mouthpiece and with mild effort got it to be inside Leo’s mouth.

Waiting for the result didn’t take long with the final beep, and like he suspected Leo was definitely warmer than their usual temperature. Though it wasn’t really high to get worried about, it was something that got Don to work around.

As the genius worked he noticed that Leo was watching him like a hawk, or at least tried to watch.

“Are you alright Leo?” Don asked placing a hand on his shoulder once more, indistinctively touching his cheek at the same time. And then that was when he heard it.

A small churr.

Donatello widened his eyes, and quickly pulled his hand back. There seemed to be a hint of disappointment in Leo’s face but Don was able to notice, as well as a small smell.

It was faint, but it was lightly covered in pheromones.

No… it couldn’t be…

“Leo are you?”

“Donnie…” The leader in blue muttered reaching up to grab onto something, which had been Donatello’s arm. The grip was weak considering Leo’s current state, but he clinged to it.

“Leo please not now.” Don stated pulling his olive arm away; the leader let out a small whine, sounding slightly distinctive from a churr.

The olive turtle sighed a placed a gentle hand on Leo’s stomach.

“Leo listen to me.”

Leonardo thankfully did.

“You’re starting your mating season, as to why so soon I don’t know…” Don added softly.

“But you know you have to keep it to a minimum, I’ll help you. Like last time, but please try to control it this time.” Don offered, and a lopsided grin appeared over the leader’s face.

“Okay…” Leo muttered softly.

When it came to their season, thankfully the turtles still kept a humane mind, the only problem was they still had retained their animal instincts. And when it was time, well sometimes… they would act on it.

Well, at least until someone knocks them out of it.

Thankfully since their mutation, they didn’t have seasons at regular intervals, but it would appear randomly.

Donatello himself was actually the first to head into his mating season, now he wasn’t as desperate as Raphael or even Mikey, but there was instance where he was knocked out since he was acting a lot more brash.

Mostly the only way they were able to coup with it was seal themselves in their rooms and deal with it. And each of the brothers always acted a certain way when this time of year came.

Raph usually does become more aggressive, as the stress of hormones and pheromones combined in the air it’s kinda hard to blame him.

Mikey actually tends to act pretty much the same, if not getting more moody and constantly whining more.

Don himself didn’t really change, just a little fussed up with a constant bother between his legs. Though according to his brothers he does tend to sleep more since he didn’t have a way to release naturally… Well at least before…

And then there’s Leo.

Usually their older brother was the last to enter mating, but when he did Leo is… different.

The older turtle was usually spacious and has a bit of a solitude personality, but during his time, he is much more closer than usual. The turtle he was more closer to was usually Raphael, chances are because they would bicker quite a bit. So with no other reason, arguing seemed to be the best way Leo was able to coup with his raging hormones.

And out of all them, most surprisingly their leader was the least capable of controlling himself at times.

And while Don wouldn’t complain; he was _the target_ most of the time, before they got together it was a hassle to usher Leo outside of his lab before it got out of hand. There were times where Leo would be their leader, and then he would be this hormone-driven teenager looking for some action in bed. And Donatello was the best turtle to ask if anyone wanted proof how the usually calm turtle was actually wild in bed during season.

But it still brought to question as to why he was first this time out of the four this time?

The only logical theory Don could come up with was the fact that they have been active in bed as of late. Maybe it could be an incentive or some kind of action that provokes it.

With a sigh, Don slowly trailed his hand down Leo’s stomach and down at the groin. A small smile plastered over his beak when another churr escaped Leo.

No doubt it was sensitive there.

Looks like he would have to take the lead here, maybe if tired him out Leo would get some rest until the mating hormones wore off. Mating season usually only lasted about three to four days, five at most.

“Alright Leo, let’s going to your room, if anything we need a bigger space if you want this to be attended.” Don added, making sure his voice was husky when he squeezed his hand over the pelvic, making sure to prod slightly at Leo’s dry entrance.

Leo’s face slowly turned pink, more moans and churrs sounding from him. Don expected this, but when he let go he didn’t think Leonardo would react almost violently when a rough hand grabbed one of the purple mask tails and jerked his head down.

It seconds his mouth connected to another as a snarl, or was it a growl? That rumbled in Leo’s throat.

“Bed. Now.” The blue banded turtle demanded when they separated the kiss.

Okay, maybe it might be both ways…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup I just added mating season into this. 
> 
> I told you, this story has a mind of it's own. LOL
> 
> I have read some stories as to where the turtles are in season, and okay I will admit that I was a little inspired by them, but I made my own changes to it. 
> 
> I will explain a little more along the way.
> 
> Also if anyone knows I did do a little research over the matter of turtles in season. So it turns out when a male turtle wants to mate with a female he would do a little dance for her, and also he would tickle her face with his claws. 
> 
> So when Don touched Leo's face you see him react quite a bit. I wanted to add that somewhere. I had a pet turtle before when I was younger, a female and actually she would scratch the glass a lot sometimes. Since I never got a mate for her before (I was 7 okay, I didn't know they needed to breed before) I could assume now (years later) that she was in heat. So there's going to be quite of a bit of touching in this story XD
> 
> Anyways that's it, I hope you guys enjoyed this, see you in the next chapter :)


	11. Predictions...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Happy Valentines Day. 
> 
> Here's my gift to you all :)
> 
> Enjoy :D

Okay... so maybe he was wrong after all.  
  
Don chocked a gasp when Leo licked his chest moving his tongue atrociously down to his groin.

Seconds earlier the door barely had a chance to be lock before Leonardo violently grabbed Donatello and threw him on the bed.

Don closed his eyes slowly feeling Leo solely focus on his pelvic area, a bashful grin on the leader’s face before placing his soft beak against the mild bulge before sucking it.

It took everything in Don’s body to prevent himself moaning from the sensation. The action encouraged Don to start releasing his member outside. The tip wasn’t just out yet but the shaft was sure bulging quite nicely.

Leo licked the prodding organ, giving an attentive bite or two to coax it out. That little effort finally brought the penis out, but that wasn’t enough because the in-season-turtle grabbed a hold of it and pumped it vigorously to work it to a full erection.

Don’s face turned red, using his elbows to be an anchor of support as his sex was feeling nothing but pleasure.

The pleasing turtle was looking up at Don with a snide grin, making sure to use every aspect of his experience out to the genius.

A hand also went in between Don’s legs.

Mahogany eyes blinked open when he felt something dryly enter him; Donatello rapidly jerked back, making Leo widen his own eyes in surprise.

“I need lube!” Don stated simply. “I... -you can’t _just go in_ …!”

Leo face changed in realization, he removed his hand and reached for the drawer nearby and grab the small bottle of clear lubricant inside.

“Sorry.” The leader stated making sure to coat his forefinger thoroughly before penetrating inside the slightly tensed ring of muscle.

Thankfully Don was much more relaxed by then so slipping in took less effort. He could feel Leo slowly push in and out prepping him as quickly as he could. The genius stared at his brother with half-lidded eyes when he saw the eldest squirt a generous amount of the oil on his own member. Leo pumped his harden organ, making sure to spread enough lubricant over it then settled closer to Don’s entrance. Hazy blue eyes intent on the entrance then he started to slip inside.

The length slowly disappeared inside of Don’s thighs drawing a small gasp from the turtle on the bed, having been bottomed for numerous of times made the organ slip inside of Donnie like it was home.

The genius wrapped his lean legs around Leo’s shell which prompted him to indulge in their pleasure.

The forest colored turtle slowly pulled out then pushed in. The purple banded turtle reacted so rapidly it made Leonardo want to release right then and there.

Thankfully he didn’t as his sweat covered body repeated the action, and again for a couple of times before he was able to piston in and out of the olive terrapin.

Don’s voice was such an incentive and challenge to keep Leo going.

“Y-Yes! Right there…! Nnnnhhhhaaagggg!” Don voiced grabbing onto the pillow under his head to hold himself. Leo hunched over lowered his hands so that they rested on the bed, both sides of Don.

Both turtles closed their eyes at that, as the pleasure slowly evolved in their bodies. Don’s flushed lower body lifted to accommodate Leo’s angling that the leader’s bent knees on the bed could provide. This new position peaked amazingly against his prostate causing the bottom turtle to churr loudly.

The natural sound sent the leader over the edge, multiple deep grunts and minor churrs escaped his lips. Don opened his eyes to see Leo’s own flushed expression, the genius provided the smallest smile he was able to make due to the pleasure between his thighs. Don returned that smile then wrapped his arms around Leo’s neck and brought him down for a kiss.

The topping turtle squeaked slightly at the unexpected tug, but quickly relaxed when he felt the other prod his tongue against his lips. Leonardo squinted his closed eyes, opening his mouth and allowed Don’s dancing tongue inside his mouth. A low rumble echoed in the leader’s throat at the sensations, it was way to much, his face scrunched up in blissful pleasure and finally, he released.

Leo gasped when Don let go of his lips; the genius smiled even as the older’s member remained embedded inside of him.

“Are you feeling okay?”

The leader didn’t answer, he was still trying to control himself over his own orgasm inside of the other.

Judging how the member still twitched inside of him, Donatello knew he was still not done.

Leo lowered Don’s lower body softly, this in turn made him slip out, yup he was still hard as a rock right now…

_Oh shell…_

“Need me to take over?” Don asked bringing Leo closer to him when the forest turtle plopped onto the bed besides him.

Donatello touched his forehead feeling it still a little warm. Don brought Leo closer to him, placing a couple of gentle kisses on his neck and chin.

The leader was still shaking slightly from his high, and that made Don take the initiative, he wasn’t sure how long this was going to last.

Donatello held Leo’s wet member in his hand, giving it a couple of rough tugs that rewarded him a churr.

Don sighed and pressed his beak to Leonardo, the other turtle felt like he snapped out of it, but didn’t act.

“D-Don… Donnie…” There was a desperate need in his voice, that only meant one thing.

Don quickly grabbed the bottle of lube. “It’s okay, just let me handle it.” The genius gave the leader a sloppy but gentle kiss on his lips, making sure to hand him a long lick on those tea flavored lips.

He added a gracious amount on his hand before rubbing it on his own unattended organ. A single touch on his entrance and Don could feel the heat of Leo’s season.

Donatello made sure to set Leo gently on the bed similar to his own position earlier minus lifting his hips.

“Please…” The need was stronger in that word.

Donnie moved in placing his plastron on Leo’s his hand touching his face. The forest turtle leaned against the hand, also giving it a simple caress against the calloused hand as well.

Don knew he would have to work slowly but effectively as well. Hopefully Leo would eventually pass out, but when his older brother was worked up, he is mostly blind to everything else until he was able to settle down the hormones.

Don felt his own erection twitch from misuse. He closed his eyes for a moment before positioning it at Leo’s entrance. Past experiences taught Donatello one thing about their mutated bodies.

Once Leo was in season, he was more than ready to take in Donatello, in fact Don could take Leo dry and Leo would be begging him to ram him raw.

Of course he didn’t want to risk a tear so he made sure his own penis was lubed to the core.

Lust filled blue eyes watched him seeing his expression as he started to push in, Leo’s ring of muscles easily stretching to accommodate his sex.

And already Leo was gripping the sheets and churring softly.

“D-Donnie…!” He cried out, his voice heavy with arousal, his arms reaching around Don’s neck in attempt to bring him closer.

…Yup this was going to be a long night.

But thankfully Don was a turtle; they naturally have a long endurance…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? What do you think? Did you guys enjoyed my last minute valentine's gift?
> 
> Uke!Leonardo is my weakness :'D
> 
> However seeing this kind of situation and with mating season male turtles are naturally dominant so I would assume that the turtles would want to top their partners. LOL
> 
> But like I stated the turtles may be in heat they still have a humane mind to a sense, so either way works. 
> 
> Now I will admit that I have read some stories where the turtle boys are in season and would tend to be the bottom *cough*Donnie*cough* 
> 
> And I did like the idea of in-season-turtles bottom too, so here's the gif: 
> 
> When the guys go into season they can work either way. They are under a wave of hormones and pheromones they just want action they don't care if they are 'top' or 'bottom' they just some some damn relief XD
> 
> However, if denied a mate for a certain amount of time they will get a little rough. (As demonstrated in the last chapter with Leo demanding Don to go to bed with him) and will take the lead. 
> 
> So yeah lol 
> 
> Anyways that's it, I'ma go sleep XD XD XD


	12. Temperaments...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we finally got the next chapter down. 
> 
> Just to let you guys know this chapter is a wee-bit-short. 
> 
> I did try to extend the content, but brain only gave me a headache instead of story content. 
> 
> But don't worry I have the chapter coming along as well. I do hope I can post it in this month as well. Along with another chapter of "The Hunger to Stay Alive" series as well. Wish people would read it more... 
> 
> Oh well 
> 
> Anyways I have nothing much to say for this chapter. So off we go!

* * *

Turns out, Leonardo had much longer endurances than Donatello originally thought.

He was more than aware that Leo’s season would be a bit hard to control and satisfy like in the past, but as of right now? His mate was more than insatiable!

No mater what he did, or even whatever position he did, Leo was just not satisfied at all. It seemed like every second was another opportunity to have sex, in fact last night he tried to convince Donnie around 3 in the morning, going on about how it was a perfect opportunity to receive head, on both ends...

He's just glad Master Splinter made them do yoga stretches as kids...

The genius turtle let out a deep groan against his pillow. Currently the purple ninja was faced down on his bed feeling both his tucked penis overused and his back entrance feeling a little dry. Whoever invented silicone based lubricant is a life savoir.

Normally he wouldn't mind sex at all, it was a great sensation, and he's glad to share this experience with Leo, but as of right now it was taking a little bit of a toll on him. Three days of straight fucking until they were raw was really starting to tire him out.

-And the worst part he feels like his brothers are stating to realize his sudden change of atmosphere. A small pent of fear settled in his stomach when the thought of not being able to hide it much longer came to mind.

Good news was it wouldn’t be hard to explain at the very least. Since well… Raph had accidentally walked in during one of Leo’s personal relief exercises earlier this morning.

It's no wonder red looked so good on him.

So at least Don wouldn’t have to worry about explaining that to his other brothers; it has been quite a some time since they all went through this change. As none of the Hamato members had to really think about what's wrong with the fourth brother when their season showed up.

The same however could not be said for Donnie’s case, as the genius would need to hide his own participation in Leo’s personal relief exercises. He unfortunately wasn’t covered in a heavy musk like a sexually-driven Leonardo is. No. He wasn’t even in the light pheromones that would sweat from their skin when the Hamato brothers barely start their heat cycle.

But of course that would mean Don would have to avoid Leo at 90 percent of time in the day in order to prohibit contact; considering he was the only turtle that Leonardo could gain relief from.

Though Donnie had to be careful, it could also be used in an advantage. Male turtles are not monogamous, once in a while during their respective seasons, each of the brothers would get a little too close for comfort.

As once Raphael had pestered Mikey once in to giving a little bit of attention to a certain part of his turtle anatomy.

Years of running away from Raph due to his constant pranking finally came into good use. Don can still remember when it took both Leonardo and Master Splinter to get a traumatized Michelangelo off the rafters once Raph left the lair to bash some heads after not receiving special treatment. And to this day no one has so much dare tell their hot-headed brother that he had intentionally tried to force attention from the baby of the family. Whether Raph would deny it or become traumatized himself, no one wanted to see the result.

Out of all the turtles Raphael had the shortest season. Ironically it was like his temper, usually lasting about two to three days on average. Mikey and Leo would tend to be around four days, leaving Don to have the longest. At one point, the genius was in heat nearly a full five days.

He only hoped that he wouldn’t be in season soon; may be a rare case for the brothers to have their seasons really close to each other. But it wasn’t unheard of that turtles of the same nest would have one if not two days apart during season.

He turned over to his side giving a tiny gasp when the pressure over his groin lowered slightly. Maybe not sore but it was sure bothersome.

Another groan, Don slowly moved his hand towards the pou-

_‘KNOCK! KNOCK!’_

The genius jumped a bit at the sound, his hand jerking away from his loin.

His head shot towards the sound, mahogany eyes glanced at the closed door. Donatello rapidly sat up on the bed, which unfortunately wasn’t the best idea since his rear decided to pulse a nasty sting that tingled brashly around his tail.

“Come in.” Donatello added, making sure to keep his voice as normal as possible.

The turtle that walked in was Michelangelo, Don sighed a little in relief allowing him to lean forward slightly.

“Hey Donnie.” Mikey called.

“Hey.” The other responded, he noticed that Mikey had a tray in his hand.

“I brought you some soup, you feeling better?” Mikey asked tilting his head.

“I’m okay, just recently feeling a little down, but I’m okay.” Donnie responded. He truly hated to keep secrets from his brothers, but he knew it would be the best. Since Raph came across him when he went for his regular cup of coffee yesterday and noticed his mild limp. Leo was getting a little rough lately, so it was a little uncomfortable to walk.

Thankfully Don wasn’t the worst liar, so he did… retain some truth as to why he was walking so funny.

The youngest turtle seemed to buy it, as Raph was a little suspicious but didn’t pestered Donnie more about it.

It wasn’t the first time the brothers would pull a muscle during practice or in general really, so no one really bothered to ask about Don’s walking again.

Mikey nodded his head, taking a moment to notice the room, usually Don did have a slightly cleaner room…

“Geeze are you really that tired?” Mikey questioned looking at the stack of papers and what looked like shards of metal scattered on Don’s desk.

Donnie looked over and sighed, “guess I never really noticed.”

An orange banded eye ridge rose up in suspicion, but Donnie simply looked away. The olive turtle could feel his cheeks start to warm up, actually in fact his whole body is starting to get a little warmer suddenly. The genius looked up and saw his baby brother leaving, his movements a little hurried and his feet pattered more than usual.

Obviously something bothered the youngest Hamato. “Mikey are you alright?” Don questioned eyeing the other.

For a split second he noticed Mikey stand stiff, “Mikey?”

The orange banded turtle turn over and gave his older brother a grin. “There’s nothing wrong bro, honest.”

Now it was Don’s turn to cock a brow up, and already the smarter terrapin knew his baby brother was lying. “Mikey,” Don tried to stand up, but moving his legs wouldn’t work with him.

He forced himself to move, making sure to mask any grimace of pain and just as he was about to lean in, there was something caught in the air.

A scent, a thick one, it smelled rather… _nice_?

Donnie could feel a slight bulging under his pouch and that made the purple banded turtle turn slightly to prevent his younger sibling from seeing it.

The way Mikey’s face was started to brighten confirmed Don’s suspicions. “Mike, are yo-”

“Gotta go, I can’t leave the lasagna in the oven any longer.” The youngest stated quickly then rushed out of the room, leaving a confused but knowing Donatello.

The second oldest just sighed and readjusted his posture on his rump, yup that proved his suspicions with Michelangelo, for two reasons.

One… Mikey doesn’t ever make lasagna when he makes soup. It takes too much time to clean afterwards.

Second… he smelled like mating season musk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you it was little short XD
> 
> Anyways like I said I do have the next chapter coming in the run, it's just taking a bit of time trying to smooth it out better for reading. 
> 
> Well, that's that. See you guys in the next chapter :)


	13. Identifications...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so it's been a long time, I understand, but hear me out, I finally got to play Breath of the Wild. I swear the game is so good! I totally recommend it. 
> 
> Especially to any LOZ Fans ^_^
> 
> ...
> 
> Now the chapter is a bit short because well... I wanted tension. I promise it will get better >:)
> 
> Alright that's enough of me blabbering enjoy :)

Don _really hoped_ this was Leo’s last day. As the leader was starting to become a lot more needy than usual. And by that he met it almost every hour he needed some action, he knew that Leo gets rather active, but he wasn’t this bad!

In fact the smart turtle hardly got to work on any of his inventions due to his mate’s pestering.

_His hormones are especially worst in the morning..._

Here he was sitting on the table with Raph across from him, currently fixed on a newspaper like he usually is during breakfast. And judging by the almost stoic expression it was nothing but news, if there was ever a motorcycle panel or anything about sports, there was this… tinkle in his eyes.

Mikey was standing ahead of them in front of the stove, his hands busy in making pancakes for them. He seemed to be in a good mood as he hummed a tune with each skillful flip of the fried batter flew into the air before perfectly landing on the plate in his other hand.

Donatello sighed, tightening his fist slightly to control himself.

“You better not add so many chocolate chips in them this time Mikey.” Raph groused looking away from his news paper for a second to stare at the youngest.

“Don’t worry, they’re regular this time.” Mikey replied in a honey tone.

The third oldest rolled his green eyes before looking back at his paper.

Donatello swallowed harshly, wondering just what got him in this situation in the first place.

He shut his eyes, this in turn caused him to pinch the bridge of his beak, he almost wished he had a migraine right now. Though he might get his wish.

“Got a headache genius?” Raph asked staring at the other with a single eye.

“Not quite…” Don muttered shifting on his seat a little.

Michelangelo finally got his skyscraper-height stack of flapjacks on the table.

“Alright dig in.” He said in a somewhat cheerful manner before grabbing at least 6 pancakes from the center and stacking them on his plate. And already he was adding sprinkles and chocolate chips on top, he was about to reach for the syrup, but an emerald hand snatched if first.

“Hey!” Mikey yelled glaring at the older.

Raph only chuckled in an almost evil manner as he poured the golden brown syrup on his own breakfast. Making sure to purposely pour slowly to have the other wait.

Mikey was about to take it away when noticed that the same amount of pancakes remained after Raph got his. A baby blue eye casted towards Don’s direction, and sure enough his plate was free of pancakes. “Hey you alright bro?”

The genius didn’t respond, instead he lost the hold of his face before lifting both hands on the table so the elbows were on the table and plopped his head on his open palms.

Seriously… of all times it had to be now?!

“Hey, earth to Donnie!” Raph called out, looking away from the news paper, at the same while making the purple banded turtle jump up.

“What?” Donatello answered.

Mikey managed to snatch the syrup away and used the opportunity to pour some of the thick liquid on the flapjacks. But at the same time he noticed Donatello’s different atmosphere. “Something wrong dude?”

“Uh, no… it’s okay, I just…” There was a shudder in his shoulders, the younger brothers could have sworn they saw a sheen shine to Don’s forehead.

“I just…” The genius couldn’t finish when he squeezed his eyes for half a second.

“You kinda look sick, are you okay?” Mike added leaning in slightly.

Donatello opened his eyes widely when there was the sound of a chair sliding away from the table. The orange banded turtle was up on his feet to see what was wrong, but the second he was on his feet, just watching Don’s eyes snap wider in horror at him made the younger stop.

Then he smelled it.

Raph watched in utter confusion when both Mikey and Don turned red. The younger then returned to his seat silently, making sure to scoot away from Donatello as much as possible.

Raph narrowed his eyes. “The shell?”

Neither saw Raph when he said that, this only infuriated him. “Okay, what the hell is going on!?” He shouted, the entire table went still on that, his brother’s own red faces looked at him in surprise.

“What is wrong with you?” Raph question staring at Donatello noticing that his neck muscles were taut in stress. The said turtle lowered his gaze, and for a quick second there was a groan?

The genius could not look at anyone as his face brighten redder than a tomato.

“I…-I have to go!” He squealed rapidly and spun around from his seat and run off, his shell facing the two brothers.

Mikey looked away with a mild-horrified look on his face, clearly loosing his appetite.

Raph was still too confused and angry for this, but he wanted answers so he quickly got up and went to search for his frantic brother.

Michelangelo remained at the table, the smell was still strong, and it was quickly making his head spin.

He also got up to race to either his room or bathroom, he wasn’t going to take care of his own... _problem_ in front of anyturtle any time soon.

He wondered why the heck would Leo relieve Donnie’s ehem… _tool_ under the breakfast table for crying out loud!?

And it was bad enough that he was soon getting into his own season soon…

If his brothers don’t take care of it now, Mikey didn’t know what was going to happen when he really does go into his cycle…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah not sure how I was able to finish the chapter unless I left it like that XD
> 
> But yeah, in case some of you guys may not notice the turtles here are about 17 years old here. I know a lot of people say they look 18 or more, and believe me I agree, but in the show they are canonically 15 years old. 
> 
> Yeah utter bullshit. 
> 
> I may understand in the first season that they may be 15 years old, but Leo legit said: "15 Years of ninja training and it comes down to Wresting Smack Down vs Zombies from Saturn 4" on the FIRST EPISODE of "Fast Forward"
> 
> This story takes place before Fast Forward just to let you guys know XD
> 
> Anyways so yeah all the turtles here are 17 years old 
> 
> So that's it everyone see you guys in the next chapter :)


	14. Encounters...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I'm going to be honest I did consider to make this chapter longer, but I really didn't know how to get it done. But hey here it is 
> 
> Enjoy

* * *

“Donnie open this door!” Raph shouted continuing to bang on the lab door.

But the other turtle didn’t so much even make a sound.

Raph felt his muscles starting to rive up, he wanted to much to knock the door clean off it’s hinges. But of course Donatello was prepared for that too so he made sure to use some pretty strong material to keep his brothers out if he needed to.

“Donnie, please just open this door.” The red banded turtle called out, trying to speak a little softer in hopes that his older brother would answer at least.

But like the last seven attempts, the other didn’t so much make a peep.

The tempered turtle wanted to so badly just pound the door open, but he knew better. He hated to leave things as they are, but for now he was going to have to leave it.

But he wasn’t going to let Donatello off the hook yet. The moment the genius was out he was going to pound him to the ground and keep him there until he tells him what’s going on.

He uncurled his fists and sighed and left, oh he was coming back. _*Just you wait, I’ll be waiting for you Don.*_

0o0

Donatello could hear his angry brother finally leave the door, and knowing Raph he was going to wait for the perfect opportunity to pounce him and force him to reveal what was going on.

He would eventually, but now wasn’t the time at all.

The olive turtle finally settled down to sit down on the chair. Out of all the times he could have done that, Leo just had to be that horny during breakfast…

Don sighed and lowered his head, this was his fault he should have waited it out before taking the initiative, at least Leo wouldn’t be so persistent like he is now.

He _really hoped_ this would be the last day, because as far as he knew it Mikey was soon going to enter season as well. And if this goes on then…

Donatello tightened his beak together.

_*Pull yourself together Don. It’s not going to happen, he’s too loyal for that…*_

But he’s usually not that active…

And turtles aren’t monogamous either…

Don sighed resting his head on his hand, there was just so many things were going on right now that he couldn’t even think about working on the latest invention he was working on.

Right now he just couldn’t afford to be near Leo, the four of them never been closer than brothers nearly two years ago during the past seasons. To blame that it was season as to why Leo was so… interested in mating with him specifically wasn’t going to work.

They were going to tell them eventually…

His mind drifted towards his youngest brother, he wondered if Mikey knew about it now. The look on his face just seemed he was onto something, if there was one thing that all of them always seem to overlook is that Mikey is really good at reading people. As much of a goofball he is, he’s always seems to know what goes around in the lair despite what other things happen in the world too.

A small flush ran down his cheeks, he only hoped Mikey only smelled his arousal and not Leo’s… Much less saw what happened.

Part of him wondered if it would be a good time to really explain what’s going on. But Don doubted that’s how Leo wanted to explain what was going on. The best bet was to just let this pass through and wait until both were sane enough to speak to everyone.

He was just glad Master Splinter was currently visiting the Ancient One, he was going to return in three days... just three more days...

He just hope Leo would finally take the hint and speak to father…

And maybe that could help with Mikey too.

0o0

It was starting to get really hot now…

Michelangelo was wiping the sweat off his brow, boy he really hated mating season, it was the one time of the few years that he has to constantly take care of himself.

And the worst part was that sometimes he would get a hard-on during practice. Imagine having your brothers seeing your boner as soon as you practice.

That was the worst day of his life… well okay one of them…

The orange banded turtle had already sent Klunk outside to see if can take care of it right now, sometimes he had to give a good three tries before it finally falls.

“Aright… here we-”

The door snapped open, making the youngest squeal in fear, the turtle jumped into the air to the point it caught the pipe connected the ceiling. His arms and legs wrapped around the pipe in fear.

He screamed all the same, that was until he noticed that it was only Raphael.

“What the shell are you doing?” The tempered brother questioned looking up.

“Nothing, you know… -just hanging out.” Mikey stated still hanging on the pipe, only dropping his head back to see the other upside down.

“Yeah sure…” The hot head groused. “Anyways, what happened during breakfast. One moment you’re okay, the next you’re like someone yanked on your tail.”

The youngest brought his head back in proportion to his body, leaving his mask tails falling down like streamers.

Raph continued to look at his brother. “Get down from there bonehead.”

The youngest didn’t move. “I’m good!”

A tick mark appeared on the side of Raphael’s head. “You know I’m about sick of everyone all of a sudden not having time telling me what the hell is going on! I swear if you don’t get down from there, I swear I’m gunna get ya down from there myself!”

Mike felt his head dripping with a light coat of sweat. “Hey it’s fine Raph there is nothing wrong!”

But the other wasn’t having any of his protest.

“This is your last warning Mikey!” There was a low growl in his voice, the youngest gulped harshly.

“Alright You Asked For It!”

Mikey prepared himself to jump, but a heavy weight grabbed onto his carapace, the youngest let out a girlish scream, using his arms to anchor himself on the pipe.

But Raphael would not let go, he hung on like a leach, eventually he could feel his more bust brother use his legs to remove Mikey’s own.

The younger was left hanging by only his arms. “L-Let Go!” He screamed, but Raph wouldn’t let him.

With the extra weight Mikey was sure he wouldn’t be able to hang on any longer, he was grunting to stay on. In fact he was barely holding on by just his hands now, his two fingers barely locking themselves against the pipe.

Mike quickly he felt the stronger turtle starting to move up to grab a hold of his arms.

Mikey let loose another shrill scream, and it was the last of his strength he and the other fell onto the stone floor in a dead heap.

The two groaned to get off of each other, somehow their limbs tangled up with each other.

Mikey felt his face reddening when he Raph’s arm brushed against his stomach. It took everything in power to keep himself from letting a long churr.

Thank heavens Raph never noticed anything!

The hot head got up roughly, not caring so much if he was even careful at all.

“Alright you have 10 seconds to tell me what the hell is going on or I swear you can kiss all of your comic books goodbye!” Raph threatened looming over the youngest.

The youngest widened his eyes in fear, Raph wouldn’t do that would he!?

“Well!?”

The orange banded turtle got himself up slowly, lifting his hands in defense despite he was on his back. “They’re innocent I tell you! Leave them out of this!”

Raph rose a brow up, his patience pass thin.

Mikey gulped. “It’s…”

Raph took an imposing step forward.

“I…-” Mikey couldn’t look at his brother.

“Alright I swear I’m goin-” But Raph quickly stopped when suddenly he started smelling the air. His nostrils lifting up tasting the scent as he lifted his upper body away from the orange turtle.

Mikey's eyes widened in horror as he backed away from his angry-prone brother given the opportunity. Green eyes stared at him in realization.

"You're in season aren't ya."

Mikey tighten his beak in embarrassment as his face turned red as Raph's masks.

Mikey couldn't look at his older brother, but he could feel the other's gaze on him, but just as he was going to say something-

The door snapped open causing both turtles to look at the shadowed figure outside the door.

“What’s going on here?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't expect that huh?
> 
>  
> 
> Please guys no spoilers in case no one else found out 
> 
>  
> 
> Now before you guys start, no. Raph isn't being a villain here, he's just angry. I mean come on we all know how he is in show, I can imagine him acting like this if brothers kept him out of the loop. 
> 
> Anyways that's all for now, see you guys in the next chapter


	15. Requests...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Angry Raph! Yay! 
> 
> Just another continuation of the last chapter
> 
> Enjoy

* * *

Mikey has never been happier to be interrupted in his life.

Raph quickly spun around to see their eldest brother standing by the doorway with his arms crossed.

“Well look who finally decided to show up.” Raph stated roughly, surely not pleased to see Leonardo at all.

Leo didn’t take notice to Raphael’s attitude at all, instead his blue gaze remained on his freckled brother.

His eyes then shot up on the ceiling now that there was a tiny leak from there.

“Care to explain what was the noise in here moments ago?”

Mikey wanted to explain, but the moment Raph got closer to his older brother, the youngest never said anything.

“What does it matter to you fearless!”

“I believe it does matter to me when one of my brothers is screaming in fear.” He said, looking as imposing as ever.

True to his word, he wasn’t entirely sure what had happened, all he could really recall was being near the breakfast table, and seeing Donatello quite a bit. However the moment he went to question what was happening he could hear Michelangelo scream across the lair.

Raph glared at his older brother. “You know whatever! It’s not like anyone ever tells me anything!”

“Raph.” Leo tried to say softly, but the other just left without so much caring.

Leo lifted his head in light annoyance, making sure to take in a long sigh then looking at his baby brother.

“Are you alright?” He questioned walking in.

“I’m cool, don’t worry.” Michelangelo added staring down at his feet.

“Is something wrong?” Leo asked, but the moment he got close, his nostrils quickly engulfed in a heavy scent. It moved rapidly in his senses and quickly he had to take a step back before he reacted to them.

“Mikey are you in season?” The leader asked.

In short the youngest nodded, quickly sitting on his bed, his head was spinning just a bit.

“You were too.” Mikey mentioned his innocent blue eyes meeting Leo’s sharp sapphire.

“Huh?” The leader blinked in a comedic manner, his brows knitted together in thought.

The breakfast table came to mind, flashes of previous nights clear as day. Well… that could explain some things…

“Did I…?” His forest cheeks were burning slightly. “Do anything?”

Mikey thought about it, his mouth twitching for a moment. He wondered if he should say anything to Leo at all…

“Mikey please.” The oldest pestered.

“I… I didn’t see anything.”

Out of the four of them, Michelangelo was the worst liar, so there was no way he was ever able to worm himself out of a confession. But he wasn’t lying right now.

Leo examined his brother’s face, eyeing every facial movement, so much to see an eye shift or a single beat of sweat. He didn’t find a single one.

Yeah, Mikey wasn’t lying. However… he noticed how the youngest shifted just the slightest. Obliviously there was something he wasn’t telling him.

“Is there something wrong?” Leonardo repeated the question, leaning his head just the slightest.

Mikey stared up, in a split second he shook his head. “Just in season, you know how it gets.”

Forest colored lips tightened. Obviously he wasn’t wanting to spill the beans. Then…

“Where’s Donatello?”

He saw how the other shifted his eyes to the right. So he was in the lab.

“I think he’s in the lab.”

The leader nodded at his brother. “Alright, I’ll take your word for it.”

It seemed to be enough, but one thing was for certain, Leo would have to talk to him later. Obviously something didn’t sit well with his younger brother. He wondered if Mikey suspected something, the nunchaku wielder always seems to get a hook over a matter then the three give him credit for.

Lately Mikey has been acting a little weird, even for himself.

His musk flared up again, making Leo move back when his nostrils started to taste the hormones.

“Alright, well…” Leonardo cleared his voice. “I’ll leave you to it then.”

“Yeah, thanks.” Mikey added with a hint of charisma.

Leo looked at his brother one more time with a smile before heading over to Donatello’s laboratory.

Thoughts of previous days still buzzed in his head, concern also wiggled in there. Leonardo was no stranger that when his season came he was much more brash than usual. He wondered if he argued with Raphael during that time. He really doubted that he dove into his rut without his brothers besides Donnie knowing. Another inch of warmth spread over his cheeks, he’s just glad Master Splinter wasn’t home.

Blue eyes locked on when he did make to the lab, he slid his hand to the knob to open… -only to find it locked.

Leo knocked on the metal door a couple of times. “Don it’s me.”

Silence…

“Donnie.”

“…Leo?” The genius sounded very unsure and quiet.

“Hey, I promise I’m fine right now, mind if I come in?”

There was silence again, for a moment the leader didn’t think he would open but he heard footsteps, and before he knew it the door opened to reveal Donatello’s tired expression.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Donatello asked observing him.

“Yeah.”

His mahogany eyes scanned every inch of him, he let lose a long needed sigh when the olive turtle allowed entry. The leader walked in and noticed that lab itself was a little untidy.

Donatello closed the door after him, making sure to step besides his mate.

“How are you feeling?” Don questioned.

“Better I guess, I can tell you my head isn’t spinning anymore."

A smile appeared over the inventor’s beak. “That’s a relief, I was afraid we were going to have more sex in bed again…”

Leonardo’s eyes soften. “Was I too rough?”

“No.” Don answered immediately. “No. You were just… you had a lot of energy... like Mikey energy.”

The older nodded, crossing his arms in thought. “I honestly couldn’t remember any of that.”

“Don’t doubt it. None of us really can think and remember much of what happens once our hormones are speaking instead of our minds. It’s happened to me too.”

Though the leader couldn’t help but feel a little embarrassed about the whole situation.

“Did I… take advantage again?” He asked, his heart beating in mild anxiety.

Don looked up for a moment, seeing the worry in his mate’s eyes.

“No.”

Leo wasn’t having any of it. “Don please. Be honest, did I?”

A long sigh. “Yes and No.”

The leader rose a brow.

“You did take action, but you weren’t rough like last time. And well…” Memories of this morning came into mind.

“And what?”

Don twitched his mouth a little his cheeks glowing pink, “you kind of… blew me under the table during breakfast…”

Blue eyes widened like dinner plates. “I what?!”

Flashes of the last four days blinked a couple of times in his head once more. Memories solidifying clearer of seeing a flush Donatello under him, a few times where he saw him over him. The familiar taste of skin and seed tingled on his taste buds…

If Donatello didn’t know any better, he’d say that Leo would easily pull of the red mask like his cheeks.

The flushed expression on the leader was just priceless, that he couldn’t help but chuckle the slightest.

“I’m going to assume you want to sleep alone tonight?”

The leader just nodded. “If that’s alright with you?”

“After these last days, I think it’s best to look like nothing happened, just until you want to speak to Master Splinter when he returns.” Don inquired.

Leo looked down a little, his thoughts to speaking to his father still mixed as to what his reaction would be.

“I still think it’s a little soon, I understand the situation and it would best to tell him. But I feel like it’s better to wait a bit until the seasons run out. I just completed mine and Mikey just entered his. You know how Master Splinter feels about this alone.” He stated the first time when they all entered this new stage in their lives.

Their father wasn’t exactly a fan about the whole knew puberty thing. But at least he was very understanding as this was something as new to them as well. Well that was when April came in and explained the situation to everyone.

Apparently everyone goes through the transition in their lives of the ideal sex and curiosity. And they still retained their animalistic instincts, that wasn't something that the four brothers had control over.

But obviously personal treatment over their own needs was something that must remained behind closed doors.

Donatello nodded in agreement. “I completely understand, just until things cool down, who knows how long until mine comes in. We also still need to go through Raphael’s season remember?”

Leo nodded, though he could still feel that annoyed twitch in his stomach, out of all of them with the exception of his own, Raph’s season was the worst to be around. Not only was he more aggressive to the point where he was tearing things off his own walls, (okay it was just a poster and comic shelf but still) he was much more impatient and even willing to fight physically with his brothers.

Poor Mikey had to get the doctor treatment when his shoulder got dislocated after one of his pranks gone wrong.

Everyone tended to remain out of his way until he was done.

So far the only one who can calm him down the most was Casey. As the big lug would usually end up either talking to him or even go as far as fight the younger turtle.

In the end the two get the same bruises and cuts needed for treatment, but at least Raphael gets it out of his system.

Thank heavens he has the shortest season.

Donatello nodded at the thought. “Alright.”

Leo smiled and moved in slowly, Don looked at his brother before the older turtle placed a simple kiss on his lips. “We can get through this, I mean we always have, right?”

The genius returned the smile. “Yeah, we always do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think? 
> 
> To be honest I had a completely different scenario with this, the original was going to be about how Raph and Leo were arguing with each other before Mikey steps in to stop them. Donatello even gets out to stop the fight. 
> 
> That left with a couple of punches which forced Leo having to get his cheek treated for the bruise as Raph left the lair to clear his head. I even had the chapter finished, but I ended up writing this instead. 
> 
> Believe me I was planning to post that, but honestly if I did that would have ended the story much faster. You'll see what I mean later on 
> 
> Well that's, that. See you guys in the next chapter


	16. Reactions...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter... holly crud man... 
> 
> I'll let you guys read and you'll know what I mean... 
> 
>  
> 
> Please don't hate me.

* * *

Could this get any worst… 

Training isn’t helping at all, and quite frankly it’s not even helping him relieve some stress at all. 

It has been nearly two weeks since the talk with Donnie, and by the third day for the first week Master Splinter finally arrived from his visit from the Ancient One. He knew that he was going to have to explain the situation to him eventually, but just had no idea how...

His swords continued to slash invisible enemies, as well as performing multiple aerial attacks and flips. He landed skillfully on the ground, his thighs holding their strength before he jumped again and circled his blades around in a tornado-like motion until he landed on his toes once more. 

Leonardo placed his swords back in their sheaths and bowed. 

_No…_ That wouldn’t work either…

The leader sighed deeply and walked over towards the table, he reached for a metal water canteen that sat idly. A quick twist to remove the lid and then he drank. 

For a while now he’s meditated and even went as far as thinking while he physically practiced, each time when he came up with a new way to explain to his father about his intimate relationship with Donatello. Neither of the words or phrases would mend together as he would hope.

Master Splinter was tricky to be able to explain it to, Mikey and Raph were two other stories that he could easily explain. Well, at least to Raph, but even he was a bit of a hassle due to the fact that they tend to butt heads with each other. However, he wasn’t sure how the conversation would end to his father. Leonardo… didn’t know what the outcome would be.

He removed the water from his flexible beak, yeah… right now he was at a standstill, or how Mikey would put it a cliffhanger. 

Pretty sure he speaks for everyone that cliffhangers _are just plainly horrible_. 

He was surprised how long they had been able to keep their relationship a secret now, even more so with just how… _active_ he was during season. 

Some of the things he did… well… 

_*Just how did everyone not notice?*_ He pondered placing the canteen down on the table.

Maybe he should tell the others, eventually they may know… and with Donnie’s season coming up, he didn’t know just how much longer he would be able to hide it. 

“Still training fearless?” 

The leader spun around with his reflexes, but relaxed the second he saw the emerald colored turtle. “I was just finishing up.” 

The other nodded, making sure to crack his knuckles. “I got a date with da punching bag.” 

Leo shook his head in amusement. “You’re as bad as Mikey.” 

The other rolled his green eyes then proceeded to move to the exercise tool the pound of his fists echoing in the room. 

It taken some time but Leo managed to put away the training tools. The second he placed the mats under the table, he noticed Raph taking a small breather from his session, sweat and his muscles prodded out slightly. 

The forest colored turtle was about to leave, but a sweaty hand unexpectedly grabbed his shoulder.

Leo looked around to stare at his brother. 

“Something on your mind bro?” 

The eldest lowered just slightly. “It’s nothing Raph, just a little tired.” 

“You know I’m not believing any of that bullshit.” The muscled turtle groused removing his hand from Leo shoulder to cross his arms over his broad chest. 

“Raph, seriously it’s none of your concern-” 

“There it is. You just admitted it. So what the problem?” Raph persisted.

“I didn’t-” 

The stronger turtle never let him finish. “You just said it’s none of my concern, well I sure am hell it is! Da moment ya start to act like this you go back into the silent, fearless, moody Leonardo. The same idiot that decides to act like the next me. So spill.”

Blue eyes slanted into a glare. “Raph there is nothing wron-” 

“Bull.” 

Leonardo had his shell face his tempered brother making sure to shrug off the glare aimed at his head. “This conversation is over.” 

“The Shell It Is!” Raph shouted and before Leo could react Raphael was already in front of him, but the leader predicted the next move and quickly ducked down before his second youngest brother could touch him. 

The leader was quick to dodge every blow and attempted strikes against him, each one missing by a landslide or just by an inch. It always ended like this, and each time was no different. 

Leo quickly rolled to the side, and just as Raph was about to pummel him, Leonardo jumped into the air and avoided his brother completely, but apparently Raph must have known this because in seconds there was tight pressure around his ankle. 

The oldest yelped as he fell to the ground, his shell colliding first on the floor. The red banded turtle was quick too because that pressure around his ankle shifted to his wrists. 

Leo struggled and tried to move around, but Raph proved to be stronger in strength and kept him pinned to the brick ground. 

He composed himself calmly. “Let _Go_ Raph.” 

“Not until you tell me what the hell is going on!” Raph demanded his piercing glare directly on Leo’s own. 

The leader struggled, but it was more than futile; years of training in order to surpass his older brother had finally paid the emerald turtle off. 

“I will tie you up if I have to.” 

The pain on his wrists were starting to irk Leo now, but he kept his calm. “Last time I checked, that was Donatello’s specialty.” 

Raphael ignored that, his gaze softening just the slightest. “You know if you just tell me, I’ll let you go.” 

The blue banded turtle wasn’t sure why, but for some reason those words made his think a little. He was eventually going to tell everyone what was going on, so why… -why should this be any different? 

“Alright.” 

Any serious expression the hot head had on was quickly washed off from his face. “Beg your pardon?” 

“I’ll tell you, but on one condition.” Leo stated, seeing his brother’s sole attention. 

“Let go of my wrists, I think you’re starting to bruise them.” Raph was skeptical. “I won’t leave. Ninja’s honor.” 

Raphael blinked for half a second, but then got off of his older brother, Leo never broke a promise under his honor.

Finally feeling the blood flow in his hands again, Leo sat up rubbing his sore wrists for a moment then stood up. 

“So what’s happening Bro?”

A silent sigh… 

“Alright, but before I tell you, will you promise not to say a word to anyone?” Leo stared directly into his younger brother’s eyes. 

The hot-head widened them for a moment, having never seen that gaze so often as now, but he nodded. 

A deep breath. 

“This is hard enough to say this, but…” It’s now or never. “Don and I… we are…” 

A single red fabric covered eye ridge rose. “Are what?” 

A pink tint started to form on his forest cheeks. “…Are in a, relationship.” 

Time has never felt slower in his life before, not even the adrenaline of combat has ever made him feel as anxious as now. 

For a moment neither of the two reacted, but the eldest saw green eyes widen for a second, then- 

-A burst of laughter. 

The leader almost jumped in surprise, seeing his brother laugh so hard and so deep caused his cheeks to turn even redder than before. 

“ _HAHAHA!_ That’s a Good One Fearless! _HAHAHA!_ ” The other couldn’t stop laughing. 

Blue eyes slanted harshly. “I’m serious Raph.” 

The turtle slowed down his laughing, taking a good look at his brother face. “Look. You’re not the type for jokes, so be serious for once an-” The emerald turtle ceased all laughing in a heartbeat upon seeing the older’s expression. 

“Wait… _You Serious_!?” 

Leo tightened his lips together, his mild glare still not leaving. 

Slowly a look of shock morphed on his face, his green eyes widening as large as they could go. “Y-You? And Donnie?!”

It felt like an eternity when Leonardo finally nodded. 

Time then stopped for that millisecond. And then…-

The leader never expected it, but suddenly a strong dark aura surrounded Raph, before he could react a blinding pain struck him in the face quickly knocking him to the floor. 

“You Sick Fuck!” 

Leo looked up in shock to see his towering brother, hate was clearly on his face. 

“He’s Your Fucken Brother! You Damn SICKO!” Raph shouted before stomping his foot on his brother’s plastron knocking the breath instantly out of Leonardo.

The forest colored turtle shouted in pain as he felt the pressure crush his plastron immensely. “R-RAPH!” 

The pressure lifted, only for a moment before it was brought back down violently, something creak inside of him that made him cough harshly. 

“What The Hell Are You Thinking!” Raph continued to shout. 

“What now! You Fucking Him IN Bed You Incest Freak!” Raph screamed. 

Leo never knew what happened because in moments something wrapped around his neck and lifted him in the air, his shell slammed into something. 

The eldest coughed and quickly grabbed his hands around his brother, trying to wield his legs to move, but his strength was quickly failing him. “Raph!” 

A voice shouted, making both turtles to look behind, or at least Leo tried to and they saw their two other brothers and their father. 

“Don’t you dare! This Freak is Sick!” Raph screamed, looking back at Leo with pure rage.

 _“He’s Sleeping With Don!”_

Everyone stood there in shock. 

Leo could feel his lungs burn from lack of oxygen, but he could barely make out his family’s slightly blurry vision. Fear protruded in his eyes, and he could see all of them. From Mikey’s shock, to Donatello’s own sadden horror and then his… His father… 

The mutant rat, only lowered his gaze, he shut his eyes his brows knitted together. When he opened his brown eyes Leo could only watch in horror when one thing. 

_Disappointment._

“N…no…” He whispered feeling a sweet darkness starting to take him. 

That expression, would… 

“Goodbye You Mother Fucker!” 

**0o0**

Donatello stretched his arms, the sound of a pop finally relieving him of his stress. Today wasn’t such a good start, but at least it didn’t end so bad either. 

It was a little late… 

_**1:14 A.M.** _

Okay… maybe not so earlier either since practice will start around 4 in the morning… 

Maybe he should have listed to his Leo’s advice, just beca-

Donatello was up from his seat when a horrid scream echoed in the lair. His reactions were fast as his ninja skills because he was outside of the lab and racing towards the sound. He knew that scream!

He raced, nothing in the world could stop him, not even if Shredder and his foot clan were to jump into this lair either! He was outside of the room and he didn’t have the time to even open it as he kicked it open and rush in. 

He had his bow staff ready in his hand, but found he did not need it when he saw inside.

The sight made his heart break in two. 

He didn’t even so much think about what happens to him as he dropped his weapon and jumped near his mate’s bed and quickly tried to calm his thrashing and cries. 

“Leo! Leo Wake Up! It’s Only A Nightmare! WAKE UP!” He screamed trying to hold his brother down. 

But the other terrapin wouldn’t so much stop. 

“What The Shell!?” Another voice called out, Don barely turned over to see who it was, but when he did a sharp pain cracked on the side of his face, almost knocking him down.

But the pain was nothing compared to seeing his brother screaming and flailing. 

“What’s Going On!?” Another voice, but Donatello paid no attention to that as he forcefully grabbed the still asleep brother by the shoulder to rouse him awake. 

Everyone in the room barely expected what Don did next because that second even with Leo’s arms moving around the purple banded turtle wrapped his strong arms around the leader with gently shut eyes. 

Everything sat still, Leonardo even stopped moving, the warmth calmed him down. 

It was then everyone behind the awake turtle saw those blue orbs slowly open. As if sensing this, Don opened his own eyes. “It’s okay Leo… It’s okay…” 

“D-Donnie…” 

Even his voice made the bow staff user want to cry, but he resented against it. He slowly pulled away making sure to see Leonardo’s face, his blue eyes were eyeing him, almost as if was making sure he was there. The leader then melted and Donnie cradled the upper body in his arms. 

Everyone walked inside the room, their expression flabbergasted seeing their leader act no more than a scared child. 

“What happened?” Michelangelo asked worriedly walking near.

“My Son.” Master Splinter called out, moving in close to see the oldest, but even as father moved in an inch, it seemed that Leo would shift away. 

This shocked everyone, to see their leader, their own brother moving away from their father, like he was… 

Raph moved in, but it seemed Leo just remained stiff as well. 

Donnie instantly went into doctor mode. 

“Alright guys, it seems that he’s very tense right now, could you give him some space.” 

The others looked at each other, but did what Donatello told. Seconds moved by and Leonardo would only remained close to Donatello. The others watched, yet Leo wouldn’t even stare at them. In the end the remaining three family members just had to go. 

Raphael and Michelangelo gave their older sibling one last look before finally leaving with Master Splinter. 

Donnie gave them a sad look just before they left, he knew that they were worried, all of them were. Leo never reacted like that when he had a nightmare. 

That was Mikey’s department. 

Leo never screamed or thrash like that. When a dream that came across him that caused him to wake up, the leader would just startle up awake before heading to go meditate to relax. He would know, he was sleeping besides his mate a couple of times when that happened. 

Whatever he dreamt about must have been horrifying…

Slowly the oldest calmed down allowing Donnie to move in on the bed. 

“Are you okay?” He asked once Leo sat up, his shell resting against the wall near the opposing side of the door. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

Leo shook his head while he brought up his knees to his plastron. 

An olive hand rested on one of those knees. “You know keeping it in isn’t healthy for you.” 

“I… I know…” Leo responded sounding a little stronger compared to before. 

“But… I just don’t want to speak about it… at least not right now.” The forest turtle stared looking at his pillow. The images of that dream still clear, both of his wrists and neck were tingling. 

He doubted he’ll get anymore sleep after that. 

Mahogany eyes stared at him in understanding, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t worried. Lately his older mate has been… distant. 

Before the week Master Splinter had returned Leonardo had finished mating season; just as the first week ended Mikey's season slowly died down, the smell was practically almost non-existent. For some reason even as two weeks passed Leo never really complied to sleeping in the same bed. Alright it was understandable for sex on the first week since they had quite enough of it during his season, but with cuddling, and on the second week? 

“Leo is there something bothering you?” Don quickly noticed how the other turtle tensed, the genius squeezed his hand just a smite tighter. 

Alright Leonardo was definitely not going to speak about this at all. 

So that left another option, hopefully... 

“Do you want me to stay the night?” 

An almost pleading look appeared in those blue orbs, then a single nod. 

Donatello smiled and moved in. Leonardo then found himself in bed once more, he heard shifting of sheets behind him and warm arms wrapped around him. Leo sighed in content before snuggling closer to the other turtle, the images were still as clear, but they were getting a little foggy when he shifted until he knew Donatello’s plastron was sealed completely over his shell. 

Maybe he might get some sleep after all. Or at least he would hope…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have no idea just how hard it was to write that... Believe me, that's why it took so long to post. I literally could not go back to that little section alone. But there is a reason as to why it was written. Believe me, I even almost thought the chapter was going to end like that, and the scene felt like it really happened compared to a nightmare. 
> 
> And I thought about ending it like that too... 
> 
> Thankfully my brain didn't hate Leonardo so yeah
> 
> *takes a deep breath* 
> 
> Anyways, I'm not exactly sure how Leonardo would really react to a nightmare like that, but for the most part there is a reason as to why I created it in the first place, and I did write Leo the way he is in the story. I didn't want to make him OOC, but I didn't want to leave any emotion out either. 
> 
> As much as Leo is my favorite character in the TMNT universes, I'm sorry to say, but out of all the animated Leonardos his 2003 counterpart had the least amount of personality. (Which is why he has so many Fanboys, because he's that silent badass that everyone loves) He’s my favorite 
> 
> Thank goodness that was fixed as the 2k3 series progressed.
> 
> (But I'm still in love with 2012 Leo's incarnation) Doesn't help that he's voiced by Seth Green 
> 
> Alright, that's pretty much about it really. See you guys in the next chapter.


	17. Proactive…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright another chapter, this time with some sex
> 
> I want to let some people know that this smut scene isn't suppose to be that well written or really be that sexy. Mostly because of the content and conversation I added between Leonardo and Donatello. 
> 
> You'll know what I mean. 
> 
> But either way, enjoy

* * *

Three days are more than enough to be able to heal from a nightmare. But apparently in Leonardo’s case he didn’t seem to feel comfortable enough to so much to sleep alone.

On the second day Donatello joined him again to sleep in, on the third Leo crawled into Don’s bed despite it’s slightly smaller size.

Though the others were starting to take notice; of course the excuse can go by for maybe a few more nights. It wasn't as uncommon that one of the brothers, namely Mikey, would bunk in with each other.

Either because they passed out without really realizing it, or as neither would admit it, can’t get some sleep in their own bed.

Leo however rarely slept with anyone’s bed besides his own since childhood.

Heck even Raphael has slept in with his brothers more than Leo mostly because… well there has been a couple of instances were either his hammock wasn’t working for him, or it ripped. Which happened about a couple of times now.

Donatello sure has to know how to sew a outfit by now.

The moment Raph and Mikey saw him enter inside Don’s room and not come out at all is what really ticked them off… Well at least Raph.

Was his nightmare really that bad that he can’t sleep on his own anymore?

If not then what’s going on?

The hot headed brother knew more than to just go question his oldest brother, because he knew he would just shake it off and tell him it was nothing.

No one would say it, but Leonardo was sure the most stubborn out of the turtles.

So the only other option was… pester Donnie about it.

When he was going to ask the genius brother, to his surprise Donatello was nowhere in his lab or his room.

“He’s on a scavenging mission with Leonardo right now.” He heard his father say when he returned to the living room couch.

The emerald turtle just sulked in and quickly stole the remote from his baby brother.

“Hey!”

“You snooze you lose.” He stated changing the channel to his boxing tournament.

Mikey quickly reacted to take the remote back, but of course that only ended so well…

0o0

Leonardo scanned the piece of metal that was buried slightly under the rubble. He motioned to his brother calling him all the same.

"Does this one work Donnie?" He questioned pulling the sheet of metal away from the rest of the junk.

"Hmm?" The genius questioned looking over to see the material.

"Not the best but it may be useful in some other means." He said his eyes like a computer.

The eldest nodded and placed it inside the sack. It has been a while since they came salvaging for materials, all the same while since they met one of their old friends as well.

"Alright I think that's all for now Leo. It's getting pretty late anyways." Donatello mentioned looking at the pitch dark sky.

The leader nodded and walked besides his brother, as they made it towards the fire that was in front they managed to see a couple of bodies huddled around the fire.

"Got what you needed?" An aged man asked standing from his seat.

"Yeah, thanks for allowing us to search around Professor." Leo smiled.

"Not a problem, you guys are more than welcome to search anytime you need." The homeless man added, his hands fiddling with a dark, old fabric purse.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Professor stuck his hand inside the dark material and pulled out something green. "I actually came across this while searching for some blankets the other day." He explained revealing it to the turtles.

"It looked pretty new so I figured you would like this." The older man smiled and handed the olive turtle the chip.

Donnie watched the computer chip before those mahogany eyes widen slightly. The chip was in perfect condition, in fact it looked almost brand new, it was covered lightly in dirt but that wasn’t something he couldn't take care of.

"This is amazing." He looked up after taking the offer. "Thank you Professor."

The older man smiled graciously. "Not a problem my boy."

Blue eyes looked up at the sky, seeing the sun finally set down completely for the night. “I believe we should get going.”

Donnie nodded. “Alright.”

“We’ll see you later Professor.”

The older man smiled and waved at the leaving terrapins. Once they were out of sight from the bonfire it when then when Donnie faced Leonardo.

“You feeling alright?” He questioned.

Of course the leader didn’t so much respond.

“Leo.” He said shortly.

“Don-”

“Don’t.” Donatello stated placing the materials on the cart. He faced him his red-brown eyes looking at Leonardo’s own. “What’s wrong?”

His forest green head turned around, but then he felt a hand grip it from the chin and turned it back to his mate’s face.

“There’s no one here Leo, you can tell me what’s been going on. If it’s because of the nightmare then by all means just tell me.”

Leonardo sighed.

“Remember you said no secrets between us.”

Mahogany met sapphire.

“You promised.”

The leader broke from the other’s minor grip and looked down, he’s right. They made it so no secrets would be held in between them, and right now he was breaking that rule.

“It’s just… do you really think it would be a good time to tell them?”

Donatello tilted his head. “Why would you ask that?”

“I can’t help but feel an uneasy feeling, what if it will go wrong?” Leo questioned meeting his mate’s eyes once more. “What if they don’t accept, it’s already enough that we keep secrets from our own family… what if-”

The leader didn’t get to finish as a kiss was placed on his lips. His eyes widened even still when Donatello removed his beak away from his own.

“You’re incredibly tense. Come.” Don whispered, grabbing Leo by the shell along with his cart towards the Battle Shell.

It wasn’t far they simply placed the cart inside before they too entered. The smell of disinfectant was strong as Donatello quickly cleaned his hands, eventually pulling Leonardo as well to cleanse any bacteria.

“Donnie, now’s not the time-”

“It’s been more than two weeks, you seriously need to relax.” He stated moving closer.

Leo soon found himself to be on the floor of the automobile as Donatello remained right behind him. “Don-” He breathed.

A hot breath danced on his shoulder. “Just think of it as payment from your season.”

Leo shivered slightly as his every inch of his body was not left untouched. He can feel Donatello quickly wrap both of his arms behind him, making sure to use the right amount of pressure on some areas on his body.

He could feel his shoulders quickly slouching as Don worked his magic on some of those muscles.

Then he felt something soft and wet trail on his neck before sliding down where it met his shoulder. Already he could feel heat pool down to his stomach.

“Relax.” Donnie’s words wisped, and Leo complied feeling his mate take care of every inch of him.

There was a bite, nothing too hard to leave any mark, but enough to make the oldest groan in pleasure.

It almost felt too much and already he could feel the first signs of tightness on his crotch. Donnie smiled and moved one of his hands towards the budge. A light trail of his fingers over it got the leader breathing a little harder.

The budge started to split open, revealing the little organ outside. An olive finger moved slowly up and down on the revealing sex.

Hands pressed firmly against the floor of the battle shell when slowly the erection prodded out. And eventually into Donatello’s waiting hand.

A bright flush brighten on Leo’s face when slowly Donatello pumped the organ to full life. Leo could feel his head swimming when the pressure and the pumps became more erect, already the automobile was becoming slowly more hot.

Donatello wasn’t far off either as his own erection is starting to pulse painfully. Donatello could feel a sense of pride as he felt his stubborn leader beginning to melt in his arms.

“I want you to tell me what’s been on your mind.” Donnie added softly.

Leo breathed. “Donnie-”

“Tell me…”

Leo gasped harshly when the base of his member was squeezed.

“Tell me Leo. No secrets remember?” Donatello rasped lightly.

“I-I been having…” He shut his eyes. “Thoughts about t-telling them.” He stated trying to regain control of himself.

The tightness left and slender movements on his dick slithered up and down. “And?”

His head rested back against Donatello’s shoulder. “I dreamt about it…”

He felt his stomach grow hot. “-how they wouldn’t accept.”

The movements slowed softly, Donatello hummed and bit Leo on his shoulder again, careful to not leave a bruise.

“I’m… I’m worried I-it might be true…!” Leo gasped when his stomach grew uncontrollably hot.

“And how father would feel…” Donatello added upon removing his lips. He felt Leonardo’s sex twitch and it was close. “you fear he would not accept.”

Leo gasped pressing his hands against Donatello’s lean thighs. “-Yes!”

Everything exploded and Leo cried out when he came. He shut his eyes tightly when he finally released, it took a moment before he managed to relax, the pleasure of release almost zapped him of his energy and he fell against his second oldest brother's plastron.

Some of the cum dripping to the floor and on Donnie’s hand, part of it sticked to his stomach.

Sweat that built on his forehead was wiped away from his mask.

“You seriously need to relax.” Donatello stated against his ear slit. “You should never be this tense.”

“I can’t…” Leo said, surprisingly he managed to get a stoic tone in his words.

“I’ll help you.”

That alone made the leader shiver against his brother. He felt his hips get pulled off the ground and onto something soft.

The redness of his face deepened when Donatello purposely spread his legs apart, bringing the two forest colored limbs over his. His entrance exposed over the heat of Donatello’s bulge.

With a soft gasp Donatello kept his inside just a little longer. His hand reaching out towards something in the side.

“You already prepared yourself for this didn’t you.” Leo added with a groan.

“I always do.” Came the sly response.

With a generous amount Leo could feel his brother touch his entrance and slowly the digit slid in. The oldest brother cannot stop the churr that rumbled in his throat.

“That’s it…” Donatello whispered making sure to spread his brother as much as possible. Even though Leonardo’s season was long done, it still felt pretty warm inside of him, the thought along gave another pulse to Don’s penis.

He wanted to take Leonardo right now, but this was about his brother. Not him.

Leo pressed heavily against Don, already the second finger was inside and that alone almost made him crazy. “Please Don…”

Mahogany eyes lifted up over Leo’s shoulder.

“Just do it…!”

“Will you promise to speak to father?” He asked, surprisingly enough able to keep his voice neutral.

“…”

“Will you?” Donatello asked.

“I will… when I can…!” He stated with a soft churr.

It was all he needed to hear. Thankful that he used the right amount of lube he already let his member outside, but not for long.

With a lift of his hips Donatello angle it just right then-

Leo slid down, a loud groan mixed with his churr echoed in the battle shell. Leo lifted his head up feeling his younger brother fill him to brim he could feel Donatello starting to move.

“Y-Yes Right There!” He yelled feeling his brother jackhammer up in him.

The heat was amazing, the genius almost felt like he would cum right there, he gripped Leo around the chest.

The leader almost squealed when his hips bounced off of the olive terrapin’s lap with every thrust. It was times like this that he truly enjoyed, times where he could be taken care of. He would always return the favor but right now…

He felt like he could go on forever.

The squelching sound of their sex was rumbling inside the metal walls mixed along with their groans, churrs and moans. And eventually time stopped for both.

Leo screamed when he felt the hot liquid slither inside him just as the same time his second orgasm shot out once more. His head continued to spin even when he lied against Donatello. Who was equally flushing from their actions.

Slowly Donatello removed himself outside of Leonardo, and the semen that was just inserted started to slide out.  
Then he laid next to Leo who was trembling in euphoria. Donatello moved in and brushed the blue mask tail out of the way. Making the leader look at his partner.

“You did mean everything you said right?”

“I did.” Leo responded earnestly.

“How soon?” Donatello questioned.

“Give me a few days, I only ask that.” Leo requested.

Donatello rose an purple covered eye ridge.

“At least three days, I need to prepare myself that much… this talk with our father will determine our relationship Don.”

For a moment the genius didn’t move, but then considered that Leonardo was right. If not taken in consideration what needs to be said and how their father may respond may in turn steer whether or not they could stay together.

“I understand Leo.” Donatello responded with a small smile.

The leader smiled, already his face was looking brighter than earlier.

Donatello was the first to get up, and when he did he realized just how hot it was inside the battle shell. He would have to air it out as well as use some freshener to remove the smell of sex.

He really did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I'm going to say another thing. 
> 
> Leonardo wouldn't be this much of Uke like how I wrote him in this chapter. The reason why he acts like that is well, because he is currently plagued by those nightmares and just how his dad would react. 
> 
> I think anyone in a situation similar to this (not the incest, but more like a kid explaining to their parents that they're gay and such) it would be mind-troubling. 
> 
> So yeah, that's pretty much about it. See you guys in the next chapter.


	18. Changes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we got the next chapter out after for so long lol
> 
>  
> 
> To be honest the characters in this chapter took a bit longer to figure out how to write than I originally thought. I wasn't 100% sure how they would act in this kind of situation. But here we are, I got them

* * *

By the time the couple returned it was already pretty late. In fact the only ones that remained awake was Michelangelo as the T.V was still on.

Leonardo already exited to the bathroom just after he helped Donatello place the scavenged items in his lab.

After a quick hose-down from their close interaction in the battle shell they at least removed themselves of the fluids that had. Now all they needed was a quick wash to remove the smell.

Donatello placed the last of the scrap metal where he could see it before he started scratch his neck. It was starting to bug him a little, the water alone wasn't enough to get rid of all the bodily fluids as he thought.

And quite frankly he was starting to get annoyed with the fact that they only had one bathroom to begin with.

He was working on a second one, as there are times that their battles required a quick wash. Though usually sometimes the assistance of another brother was needed depending on the injury that one had gotten.

For some reason Donatello felt anxious to get inside the shower. Not only was raw water used before arriving at the lair was starting to get to him, but the heat was starting to build up. He wiped his brow realizing that he did leave his heater on before he and Leo left.

Donatello managed to peek outside of his lab to see the television still on. His brown eyes looked back up at the luminescent clock and noticed it was a bit late to stay up right now. How long did he and Leo last out in the dump?

For a moment he was considering to talk to Mikey, but lately his younger brother had been avoiding him lately. Which brought him to question a bit whether or not Mikey was aware what happened during breakfast back then.

According to Leonardo Mikey didn’t see anything of that sort. Though he also looked like he wasn’t saying everything.

What if Mikey knew about them…?

He contemplated to go speak to him, and he was- until he realized he still had to get rid of Leo’s smell on him.

 _*Alright, I’ll go take a shower first then I’ll speak to Mikey.*_ He thought to himself.

Already Donatello was going to make his way over and crossing through the living room he saw the T.V still on, but as he was going to ignore it a certain brother stopped him.

“Took you guys long enough?”

The purple ninja almost jumped out of shell. “Raph!” He gasped harshly his eyes wide at muscled turtle.

“So what did you guys managed to scavenge?” The second youngest questioned crossing his arms upon standing up.

“Just a couple of scraps of metal, and a few other mechanics for the lair.” Donatello responded making sure to sound as casual as he could.

“Really now?” Raph rose a red covered eye ridge.

“Don’t see what the problem is, it just took a while to find everything.” Donatello added.

Green eyes scanned olive turtle. “So where are you headed now?”

“What’s with all the questions?” Donatello redirected.

“It’s pretty late to be taking a bath isn’t it?” Raph ignored.

The genius studied his brother’s face, while it seemed pretty neutral enough his emerald eyes were a different story. Donnie knew there was no way out of this until his tempered brother got a response out of him.

“Well it’s the dump, we got a little, preoccupied and well you know how unsanitary it is in the landfill, I rather not be stinking like forgotten leftovers tomorrow.” Donatello responded.

Raph didn’t look convinced. He never was.

“You know, I never got to ask what happened, ever since breakfast you and Mikey had been avoiding each other. For some reason Leo has been rather close to you in the last week.” Already the genius knew where this was going.

“What is it that you want to know?” He knew if continued to avoid the statement Raph would blow.

“Everything. What the hell is going on?” He stated crossing his eyes.

For a moment Don wasn't sure how to answer this question. And he knew that Leonardo would not want him to say anything as of yet. “Look Raph, it’s a bit complicated to explain, but lately… it’s been a bit of rough time for everyone. I’m not entirely sure about Mikey, for he’s clearly upset I need to get to bottom of it. Leo…”

He paused thinking what he could say to his tempered brother. “He’s been having a bit of a hard time sleeping, I’ve been _consulting_ him in different ways to see if it would help. I'm not sure if I can give him any kind of medication to help with his sleeping.”

Now that got Raph’s attention. “Was it because of his nightmares?”

“More or so.”

Raph leaned in. “Do you know what they are about?”

Now here’s a question that couldn’t be responded with a simple yes or no…

“He’s told me the basis of it, but I’m not entirely sure if I can really say what it is…”

Green eyes crossed. “Why are you keeping us in the dark Don? We’re his brothers if he’s having trouble sleeping then we should help him out!”

 _*It’s not as simple as it sounds…*_ Donatello looked down, but quickly averted his gaze back up when he saw Raph starting to move closer.

Subconsciously the purple turtle took a step back away. “Honestly I can’t tell you everything, it’s just… complicated.”

“The Hell it is!” Raph responded roughly. “What the shell is he dreaming about that he can’t tell his brothers about it! Also what makes you any more special than the rest of us!”

The words stung more than originally intended; making the genius wince. “Look Raph I-”

“Don’t you dare!” Raph interrupted his green eyes darkening. “I’m tired of being left out! Not knowing anything! If the situation is so bad that if I can’t know about it then why should I be considered as a brother to you!” He roared.

Donatello flinched as he continued to back away. “Raph that’s not what I meant-”

“Then _what the fuck_ is it then!?”

The situation was getting out of hand, already he could see the cracks in the family. Donatello sensed Raphael's rage, this was REALLY getting out of hand, even Mikey starting to stray away from his brothers, it was all too much to say all because of one incident under The Freaken Kitchen Table!

The mere thought was starting to make his head spin.

“Nothing to say huh?” Raphael groused.

“There is nothing to be said.” Another voice added making the two younger brothers to stare at the oldest.

Raph stood straighter and glared at the maskless brother. “And what! You’re not going to say anything either?”

“Like I said there is nothing to be said. As it is no one’s concern.” Leo stated smoothly.

A vein popped on the side of Raph’s head. “Then that’s just it! You know what? I’m Done!” The tempered brother turned around sharply.

“Don’t even bother to even ask for my help then you ass!” He shouted before stomping to his room.

Donatello tightened his lips against each other seeing his angry brother move up and shut the door with such a force.

“What that really necessary?” Donatello questioned.

“No… but as of right now it’s late.” Leo added softly.

Don shook his head. “It’s breaking the family Leo.”

The oldest paused deeply his eyes widening for a split second.

“We have to tell them Leo, I don’t think we can hold this any longer than necessary.” Donatello pestered his eyes softening in worry.

A similar expression spread on Leo’s face. “I know…”

“When?” Don asked shortly.

“Soon…” Leo looked down. “I promise.”

“I only hope that would be in this week, because I don’t know if we can hold this secret any longer then necessary anymore.” Donatello stated hoping his older brother would take the hint.

“I will, but for now let’s get some sleep, we’ll need it for tomorrow.” There he was again, avoiding the question…

Leo sighed and placed a hand on his younger brother’s shoulder. “We’ll get through this, I mean we always have, right?”

The genius lowered his head. “Yeah, we always do.”

Leo smiled and removed his hand, “It’s late…”

Donatello nodded and returned to his original destination. But as he did felt something move in his stomach. He wasn’t entirely sure but the feeling still remained, even after when Leo removed his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, somehow this chapter took more out of me then the last ones, (with the exception of Leo's nightmare). 
> 
> Anyways that's it, see you guys in the next chapter


	19. Issues…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite a bit of time really, but to be honest I was actually going to finish this story soon. There was originally going to be four chapters left, it really was, but another idea suddenly popped into my head and I figured it just worked much better for my story. However I do like the original planned ending so I'm in a bit of a standstill...
> 
>  
> 
> So all in all the story is still not done. I'll give you more details down below, for now. Enjoy the chapter

* * *

Sleep had not been in terms with him. He wasn’t even sure what was going on but there was something that continued to bother him.

  
Donatello had to the put screwdriver down as he felt his head spinning again. In fact he was starting to feel the slightest bit tired. He blamed it on his sleeping patterns, maybe he really should consider Leo’s advice.

No.

  
He's already falling behind schedule; with winter heading up soon he needed to finish repairing on the generator. Otherwise another white winter will wash up on in the lair again. And that kind of winter isn't all jolly that T.V makes it out for the world for them.

  
With most of his brothers out in patrol he was more than suited to work on his inventions and re-engineering certain instruments in the house that had a problem or simply broke down. Though he is in the best environment for that, he simply couldn't work on them right now. His head was spinning too much to even think about working on them, let alone fix them.  
  


He was so fixated on trying to regain his mental state that he never realized another body walk inside the lab.

  
“You feeling alright my son?” The voice his elder father walked in.

  
Donatello should have been surprised, but his reactions were way too slow to even so much breath. Automatically he shook his head allowing himself to sit on a chair nearby. “It’s been slowing down.”

  
Master Splinter gave the turtle a look of worry. “Donatello I believe you should rest for a moment. After all working extensively is not beneficial to your health.”  
  


_*He and Leo are talking about me again...*_ The purple turtle thought in mild exasperation. 

  
“I understand father… it’s just.” He wasn’t entirely sure what he should say. “Lately I feel like the family has been more distant that usual.”

  
The older rat tilted his head slightly. “How so?”

  
“I’m not entirely sure what, but I feel there is something wrong with Mikey and Raph.”

  
“Does it have anything to do anything with the argument last night?” The mentor questioned.

  
Donatello faced his father dead on. Of course his dad would have heard that, out of everyone with the exception of Leo his father was light sleeper. Any sound would catch his attention no matter what time of day it was.

  
“In a sense, I’m not sure if it would be best to speak to Raph as of yet.”

  
Splinter nodded. Raphael has always been difficult to speak to even in the lightest of topics.

  
“I would love to talk to you more about this subject myself Master, but… I believe it would be more beneficial if Leonardo was also here since he knows more of the subject than I do.”

  
“If that is what you wish my son.”

  
_*Personally I would tell you, but I can’t break my word…*_ Donatello thought stubbornly.

  
“Well I got to finish this. Winter is coming up and we can’t have another accident like eight years ago.”

  
Master Splinter wholeheartedly agreed, that year Leonardo almost died from hypothermia. The sickness itself had cut more than half of Splinter’s years out of grief and worry. It was a miracle he was able to make it through. Michelangelo would have ended up in Leonardo’s state as well had their father not found some drifting wood. That little fire saved his children at the last minute.

  
“Do what you must, I could never be any more prouder in your intellectual skills my son.” Splinter smiled placing a warm hand on the genius forcing a smile to appear on his beak.  
  


"Thank you father." He responded earnestly just as he father bid him a gentle farewell and left the lab. Already Donatello was feeling much better the before.

  
But also not quite…

  
0o0

  
Patrolling had been much easier to manage, much to Raph’s pleasure there were no accidents along the way. With the exception of a woman getting her purse stolen. Of course the robber was nothing more than a rookie. A wimp to say as he was easy knocked over with one good Frisbee toss to the head with a trashcan lid.

  
The purse was dropped by in front of the woman again and the day settled down as that.

  
The worst part however was the awkward tension between the three brothers had kept them in a silent distance; they were at least able to get their job done without trouble.  
  
  
Leo felt his thighs starting to ache a little. Probably considering the position that Donatello got him into last night. The memory made his cheeks feel the slightest bit warm. But it does goes to show he needs to work on his yoga again, he had been so adapt at working at his katas that he did sort of neglected his stretching sessions.

  
“Yo fearless, you comin'?” Raphael questioned roughly motioning to the open manhole where Mikey had disappeared into. Leo blinked seeing what his younger brother was telling him. Of course the emerald turtle didn't wait long at all, he jumped in, completely avoiding his gaze.

  
Of course he was still mad at him… but then again why wouldn't he be? Last night Leo practically kicked him out of the little circle that he created with only _one_ brother... A symbol of trust that he purposely cracked for the sake of guilty and selfish desires.

  
Leonardo lowered his head, Donnie was right it was breaking the family... the leader took a deep breath right as he dove straight into the hole.  
  


The journey to the lair took a while before finally reaching it, already they could see Master Splinter in the couch watching his soaps. No doubt Donatello was also in his lab fixing the generator of the heaters.  
  


For a while no one bothered Donatello during this time of year. The generators and/or heaters had a nasty habit of breaking down, so in turn Donnie was quick to fix them before winter. Being cold blooded is nothing but a curse at year's end.  
  


The fraction of time of the three brothers being so much near an inch to each other was severed in seconds entering the door. The two younger brothers went their separate ways; Leonardo was already used to that kind of treatment, they were four of kind. But that didn’t mean they had to be up on each other’s shells 24/7.

  
Figuring it was best to head for mediation, the eldest started to his room. That way would be able to think and evaluate how to speak to father and confess about his close relationship with Donatello. The results were anonymous but he was still fearing what his father's response may come to be. There were multiple outcomes, but the one he feared the most is _disapproval_ …

  
Upon walking the steps he couldn’t help but think about the past _mission_ , the one that emotionally forced him to crawl to Donatello… their conversation had been lubed with alcohol with no coherent thought or logic. When they came to realize what the two brothers have ultimately done their relationship changed altogether permanently. Donatello's reaction was natural.  
  


The words: _Oh_ and _Shit_ were definitely in the mix of the genius's thought process. And Leonardo hadn't been too far off either, but his reaction was much more considering. And as uncharacteristic as it may have sounded, Leonardo sort of came into a mood of possessiveness that led him to seek more from his second oldest brother. Despite knowing his presence was not wanted at the time, nor was it morally right and thankfully the outcome was different by the time Donatello saw what he truly was offering, and what they both needed beyond physical interaction…  
  


Leonardo could feel his head spinning just the slightest, his memory fuzzy during the time he consumed alcohol and what his younger brother looked like while... on top of him...  
  


"Goodness..." He breathed as he shut his eyes tightly and pinched the bridge of his nose, forcefully making him pass the memory away. He almost bumped into his own door when he reopened those blue hues.  
  


He’s never been this unfocused before…  
  


He grumbled internally to himself and turned the knob, the dark room greeted him silently, he gave another sigh and closed the door behind him. He barely had a chance to remove his swords when he faced the bed, his heart forcefully jumped into his throat.

 

“Donnie?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wew! I finished. 
> 
> Anyways about the note, so originally I was going to make this into a bit of long series. Like I said it was going to have only 4 chapters left and I was going to write out four one-shots that concluded after this story. But the idea suddenly came into my head out of nowhere and thus this story might be much longer than I originally planned. 
> 
> So I have a question for all of you, would you prefer that I stick with the drama on the family and end it there? (with a planned ending of course) 
> 
> Or would you all like some actual action with the drama on the side and create something along beyond just two lovers struggling to keep it together? (this would make the story longer and dramatic. In addition there will be a little surprise along the way?)
> 
> It's up to you guys, can't wait to see what you say.
> 
> The idea with the most votes wins 
> 
> Now with that out of the way, see you guys in the next chapter.


	20. Motions…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ultimately guys the vote has been set. 
> 
> 4 readers: Want a longer story. 
> 
> 2 readers: keep the original idea.
> 
> Thank you for those that voted, I really appreciate it. So as such I will be heading out with the longer story, hope you all like it. 
> 
> And don't worry for those that wanted it to be the original idea, the moment I finish this longer version I will explain what the original ending was going to be. Some of you guys might actually be shocked
> 
> Anyways without spoilers, enjoy

The lump in his bed couldn’t have been another body. When he walked inside the room noticed that the olive turtle was resting on his side, the mask and his pads gone, as they were carelessly tossed on Leo’s mat.  
  
"Don?" He called once more to see if the other would stir. The leader in blue waited for a second when he noticed that Donatello did not respond at all to his call. The smallest of smiles appeared on his face, at least Donatello is sleeping off his work. Heavens knows that he works until he gets sick, and even through a cold he works nonstop. Well until he passes out or one of his brothers drags him out of the lab to get some rest.  
  
The poor guy must have worked himself to exhaustion.  
  
Leonardo silently moved along the way, making sure to silence his footsteps as to not alert the other. But with each step he took Leo had to wonder, when Donatello passes out from work he would either be hunched over a table. Usually his hand be clutching a wrench or would be sprawled in the living room after a failed attempt to get a coffee. So why-  
  
The blue turtle hitched his breath when Donatello moved. It was split second but Don just shifted to another position, gave a tiny snort and returned to sleeping.  
  
The scene made Leo soften his eyes before carefully setting the candles on the meditation mat, once sitting down in a lotus position in the center he lit each candle. It wouldn't hurt to meditate near Donnie, after all meditation required no sound or movement at all.  
  
Yet even after forcing himself to relax he could not seem to make his mind clear at all. He made himself take a couple of deep breaths but even then he couldn’t find himself slipping his spirit into the astral plane. His mind would not budge away from his rapid thoughts, past days of what happened before continued to replay that eventually he found himself losing his sitting position and his posture slouched.  
  
Leonardo tightened his eyes once more, but found cracking them open, only the candles providing light to his semi-dark room.  
  
He didn’t get it. He just didn’t get it. What was going on? Why wasn’t he able to accomplish something simple such as meditation?  
  
Leonardo slouched over slightly, there was something on his mind, he just didn’t think it would interrupt his meditation at all. His thoughts darkened just the slightest, he only wished this was different.  
  
He heard his mate shift once more. Blue orbs looked up and saw Donatello now facing him, though he still looked asleep so there was nothing out of the ordinary. Alright a sleeping Don before 12 AM was unusual, but not in a bad way. Or at least he would hope considering just how _tense_ the family seemed to be in.  
  
Oh, he’s definitely noticed. Just because he was still recovering from his season doesn't mean he was ignorant how his brothers were acting.  
  
Mikey just seemed to be in the worst case considering just how much the youngest started to avoid the two of them as if they had a plague on their shells. Quite honestly it seemed more than possible he _might_ know… about them...  
  
A heavy sigh escaped his lips. Yeah, he probably knows… after that little risky hormonal adventure, no doubt he must have caught a whiff of his season… After all, that's just smelling Pizza freshly popped out of the oven for Mikey.  
  
Leo lowered his head at the possibility, who would have thought his own season was just that bad. And that’s considerably weird seeing how Michelangelo entered his on Leo's last day maybe... but another aspect that may have happened but his youngest brother didn't seem to be acting as off, nor was he having any control issues besides the occasional hard-on.  
  
_*Why was my cycle so active to the point where I could barely remember those days?*_ The leader thought to himself.  
  
This just didn’t make any sense at all. Was he getting just as bad as Raph? Will he get violent and potentially attack his brothers? The muscled brother did at times blank out but when he did he was either sleeping or gutting the punching bag.

"What if I end up betraying Don the next time my season hits..." Leo whispered feeling his heart get punctured in worry.  
  
...there was a sudden groan...  
  
Leonardo blinked his blue eyes open at the sound. Looking around the semi-dark room he saw nothing. Well… except for Donatello. He noticed how the olive brother shifted once more, he looked like he was having a hard time sleeping.  
  
In a mix of worry and curiosity the leader leaned in forward in the direction of the bed. Just as he decided to get up, a sudden chill ran down his room then really warm…  
  
_Oh shell…_  
  
0o0  
  
Was it just him or did the room feel colder than usual? Normally around this time that wouldn't be a problem. His room would usually be the last place that got cold during winter and fall since it was closer to the living room oppose to the outer area of the lair.  
  
Green eyes shut themselves closed for a brief moment when he lay down on his red hammock. Raphael wasn’t one to really complain about his room. No he would complain about fighting techniques, and when they let Mikey off the hook after a stupid prank, or with fearless’s antics. But never about his room, he had everything where he wanted it, not a single thing would budge from their spot. But the temperature isn’t doing well for him at the moment.  
  
Donnie was suppose to be fixing up the heaters before winter, but even then he’s starting to lack on that.

Honestly, something strange is happening to the brainiac as well as fearless. He wondered exactly what was going on in between them. If there is something that they are hiding then by all means why?

Did they not trust them enough to tell what’s going on. Were they not their brothers to hold such a secret?!

If it had something to do with the nightmares then why the hell doesn’t fearless man up and grow a backbone to speak to them. Heck not even Master Splinter knows what is happening! Trust him he already asked.

The tempered turtle sighed heavily as he shifted on his hammock. _*Whatever, it’s not like it’s my problem anyways.*_ He thought with a scowl, but for some reason that made his chest sting... They are brothers and yet they're not trusting him...

"Oh Fuck It!" He shouted suddenly, not caring if anyone heard.

He wasn’t going to get into trouble those two dunderheads have caused. Raph turned onto his side, finding it much easier to rest then on his back.

“Yeah… good luck with that bros…” He whispered before closing his eyes for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you all for those that took the time to write down a comment and vote as well. It makes me happy that people like my story. So don't worry, I'm pretty sure a lot of you are going to be pretty happy with what I come up with later. 
> 
> Now before I forget to mention, the original idea was only going to have 3 chapters left after this one. 
> 
> With the longer one it's a "rough estimate" to be about 10-11 chapters left. So yeah, cannot wait to see how you guys react.
> 
> Until then, see you guys in the next chapter


	21. Reverse…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm alive. It was a bit of hassle to get this chapter out, but somehow I managed 
> 
> Anyways without any spoilers, here's the chapter.

* * *

April was started to get a severe headache…

Well more like a migraine but it was something that she could bear with. She had to keep her shop closed thanks to a certain boyfriend breaking one of the shop’s doors. She knew he meant well, after all she would have been robbed. But he did leave such a mess it was going to take days before the police investigate every inch of her place. She was also going to have to purchase a new door…

That had been part of the reason why she had gotten such a pain in the skull. The other part, was what she walked into this afternoon.

Today she got an anatomy lesson… or rather should she say… a mating lesson.

April didn’t expected it. Just like how she never expected to see something out of the ordinary than seeing Donatello work on some kind of invention or fixing a mechanic in his laboratory. Her arrivals had became so common that Don wouldn't mind if she suddenly walked in. Over time she never needed to knock, thus didn't expect what was going on until it was too late.

So naturally she walked inside like any other day, a good  twist of the knob was needed before she entered. In moments that had been her biggest mistake up to date.

She didn’t know who turned more redder, the two brothers or her…

The reason she came to Donatello was quickly scattered as futile when she saw a very flushed blue turtle on the ground. Don is over him and holding one of Leo’s legs over his shoulder. The expression on the leader's face spoke more volumes of shock and horror than words could ever conceive.

April quickly left the room slamming the door behind her. She barely got time to realize that there was no one in the lair besides the two busy brothers and herself. Though still in shock April didn’t know whether or not to leave the lair, however that question was abruptly answered when Leonardo ran out. His face aflame and missing any training pads or belts. But he did have a towel around his hips, for _obvious_ reasons.

Thankfully he was clean of any… samples that may have been left of him or Donatello. She didn't want to see any more than she already did.

“I am SO Sorry you had…- to _see_ that…” He said his face turning darker.

April was nearly the same color. “No. No. No! It’s my fault…- I should have knocked!”

...Awkward.

“It’s Donnie’s season. Right now he’s a bit… _overwhelmed_.” Leonardo added lowering his face slightly. His thumbs fiddled with each other, then they lowered making sure to cover the slowly emerging bulge of what made him male.

April nodded despite her mental state. “Is it all he has on his mind right now?”

“More or so… luckily he naps most of the time so it’s not a huge deal. At least it’s not as bad as mine.” The leader commented slowly.

April grew curious. “Bad as yours?”

She wondered just how much blood could his face really hold. “I guess you could say I act more of my chronological age when it comes to _sexual activities_.”

The red head nodded starting to avert her gaze from him. “I see. Well anyways, how long does season usually last?”

“For Donnie, close to a week.” How he was able to say that calmly was beyond her.

The woman sighed. _Figures…_

The forest green turtle tilted his head, his face color slowly returning to that forest color. “Why? Did something happened?”

“Truth be told, I was hoping Donnie would help me with some construction; a certain hockey-mask wearing vigilante broke down my door. Again.” She stated in agitation.

Leonardo nodded. “I see, I’ll see what I can do. Normally when we hit season we don’t exactly have awareness to our surroundings. Don did just start his yesterday, so maybe there is a possible chance that he could still help you out with construction.”

April shook her head lightly. “No it’s fine. After all it shouldn’t be too much of a problem, I mean health comes before work is my what my mother used to say.”

The blue banded turtle smiled. “True.”

“Well I do must get going, I’m pretty sure he’s not exactly _done_ is he?” She said her emerald green eyes facing the open door of the laboratory.

The oldest turtle closed his eyes for a moment. “No. Not by a long shot.”

“Save me the details. Call me if Don gets over it.” She smiled handing him an easy farewell. And quite frankly she wanted to avoid touching him regarding what his younger brother was doing to him earlier.

Leonardo waved her goodbye. He saw her disappear but it wasn’t long before lean arms wrapped around him.

“You’re taking too long _Leo_ …” Hot breath tickled against his ear slit.

It took everything the leader had to surpass a shiver running up his spine. He could feel his brother’s hands run over his plastron.

“Don… not here.” He surpassed a churr that threaten to leave his throat.

The olive turtle stopped for a moment, but then took Leonardo by the arm and half-dragged him to the room.

“Don… you must be quick… I don’t know when the others will arrive.” Leonardo managed, feeling the towel he used to cover himself slide off. He watched with half-lidded eyes as he saw Don straddle his bare hips.

The younger turtle grinned and brought him closer.

“Then make it quick…” Donatello whispered before pressing a heavy kiss against the corner of his mouth.

He felt something prod against his already stretched entrance. Leo bit back a groan when he felt the familiar object enter inside him once more.

“Donniiiiieeee…” He groaned willingly spreading his legs much wider to give the other access.

His face turned flush once more as he could feel Donatello move. Any thoughts and concerns were pushed out the window when the already sensitive bundle of nerves were quickly pushed against. That alone made the leader a quivering mess. He could feel himself be lifted up until he sat on something. Specifically bouncing off his younger brother’s dick.

“Mmm… like that…” Leo groaned pressing his hands against Donatello’s chest.

“I know…” The genius whispered equally red and equally horny for more rounds to come all the same while he laid on his shell.

Leonardo had no arguments when his brother darted his hips upwards against his. He gasped at the angle and speed, each time it hit his entrance, he held back a churr when the speed increased.

He could hear Donnie whine at the feeling, despite his situation Leonardo leaned in using the back of his fingers to caress against Donatello’s face. The purple banded turtle leaned against the touch, a fever working his system. Donatello kept a perpetuate speed which forced Leo to hunch forward, he pressed his hands on the ground both sides of Donnie’s head to hold balance.

The leader felt his vocals working for him when Donatello moved up and pressed his beak against his strong neck. His breathing uneven, when a soft tongue licked that area. The leader shivered slightly when the wet appendage slithered over his pulse point.

However, he moved away, Donnie whined at the lost contact, but once he felt Leo shift again that was forgotten as he rammed himself to completion. The familiar feeling of being filled emitted another gasp, he felt his brother’s seed fill him, it was surprising he didn’t bulge. But just as he was going to move Donatello went still right under him.

Blue eyes rapidly looked down in worry, but quickly saw Donatello fast asleep. A scowl plastered over his red and green colored face.

Figures he would fall asleep during sex… And Leo wasn’t even done or satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Leo, had to do that
> 
> Felt like a filler really, but I had a minor case of writer's block for this chapter in particular. However I can assure you this chapter did have a valid reason to stay. 
> 
> Anyways, see you guys later.


	22. Moments…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well you guys are in for a ride. I'm going to be one hundred percent honest. This was not in the original script. It just sort of happened. 
> 
> Now, without any spoilers enjoy

* * *

It was moments like this Leonardo just wanted to apologize to Donatello.  
  
If his behavior had been anything like his brother is right now, then by all means he didn’t resent when Donatello went searching for him in the need of some… release.  
  
What originally been waiting three days to explain to their family had been completely sunk down the drain. Now his job description included to avoid Donatello all together. Or at least when family is around.  
  
Leonardo did mean to speak to his father about their situation. He really did. But… this happened…  
  
Alright maybe it was a bit of an excuse, he’ll admit. An excuse to extend some time and prolong the mandatory meeting he needed to speak to father about. And he wouldn’t deny it either, after all he just... Alright call him a coward, but this kind of talk wasn’t easy to come up with or figure out how to break it to their dad that they were in a relationship together.  
  
There were just so many outcomes, so many ways it can go right, but also so wrong…  
  
The smells of candle wax and tea didn’t do much to sooth his racketing nerves.  
  
Great… not even meditation was helping him think this over, the last thing he needed was to stop meditation altogether because he couldn’t come up with a single phrase that didn’t involve.  
  
_‘Guess what dad!? We’re gay and totally into incest since we‘re sleeping with each other!’_  
  
Leo cringed at that…  
  
Alright. Now that was just _bad_ , even for him…

The leader sighed, already making his way to grab the candles, he blew them out knowing it was just better to set those aside until his mind wasn’t scattered with all theses thoughts and omens.

Just as he was setting the map away there was a knock on his door. Leonardo almost scowled, right now was not a good time to be sexually active!

The thought of ignoring the door did come to mind, but ultimately he just couldn’t leave Donatello waiting out there…

He really hated himself right now…

Pushing the candles to a safer corner along with the meditation mat, he turn by the heel at the door, the second he opened the door he was going to tell Donatello to-

-only to see it was Michelangelo.

“Oh, you need something?” He asked trying to mask his confusion, panic and stress in his voice.

“Do you have a minute?” The baby of the family asked looking up.

Sapphire met baby blue, for a moment Leonardo didn’t move, but once he took notice of the urgency in Michenlangelo's eyes. Leo quickly cut loose and allowed his younger sibling enter inside.

“Wow, you’re starting to get bad as me.” Mikey said taking a good look around the leader’s room.

Quite certain Leo did have the cleanest room in comparison to his family, with the exception of Splinter, who believed brevity was the best option in sleeping quarters. So to see the meditation mat lazily placed in the corner, the papers that would have painted with Kanji characters scattered on his desk and floor. Heck, even Leo's wooden training swords and wrappings were sitting idly on the ground oppose to on the displays.

“Yeah, I’ve been busy lately.” Leonardo added, not really speaking or paying attention to Mikey as he closed the door behind him.

The orange banded turtle looked at his oldest brother in question. “Busy?”

Leonardo froze at his sudden response, but didn’t answer right away. “-Just with some… personal issues.”

The older of the two could have sworn he saw a look of understanding in the younger’s eyes, but at the same time there was nervousness.

“S-so what did you want to speak about?” Leo asked hoping to take the subject clean off the plate.

For a second Mikey didn’t say anything, even as he sat down on Leo’s bed. However he did managed to keep his gaze up rather than down. “Is there’s something bothering you Leo?”

Out of all the things Leonardo expected the other to ask, _that_ was not one of those things. “I beg your pardon?”

Lighter scheme blue eyes faced his brother’s darker hues. “Is there’s something going on your mind bro, lately you…” He swallowed heavily, it looked at if he bit his tongue over that matter. “…been stressed out.”

Leo paused for a moment, letting the question to sink in. “Nothing is bothering me at the moment Mike, I can assure you-”

“Why do you always keep secrets Leo?” The youngest asked.

The blue banded turtle blinked, surprised for the quirky interruption. “What do you mean? I’m not…-”

“Look bro, I may be young but I’m not blind, obviously you’re hiding something. I just… I just want to help you, I don’t know if I can stand seeing you punish yourself like this bro.” Mikey stated his orange covered eye ridges slanting down in worry.

Time felt like it went slow for Leonardo, and for the first time he wasn’t sure how to respond. “Mikey…”

He crouched down, right in front of Michelangelo as he placed both hands comfortably on both shoulder’s of his brother. “I’m not punishing myself Michelangelo, whatever gave you that assumption?”

“Because…” Again he was holding something back. “It’s because of the nightmare.”

_The Nightmare…_

“Care to evaluate?” The eldest trended carefully.

“You always say it’s alright, when you’re in trouble you never want to share your problems, always demanding it’s your business, but…” Tears looked like they wanted to fall from his eyes. “But you went to Don…”

Time paused for a split second.

“You went to Donnie and asked for his help, but… you… you looked like you were scared of us.”

Leonardo felt his blood run colder than it should, “Mikey, I-” But he didn’t finish his sentence, he knew he was right, there was no way he could argue about it.

The moment he decided to be selfish for one night, _just one night!_ He never realized the damage he caused just with one action alone.

Mikey may be young, but there is no way he was ignorant. If anything he has inestimable, creative intuition that they don't credit him for. Leonardo then saw those bright eyes glare at him, the youngest glared at him…

“Do you not trust us? Do you not want us to be your brothers-” Mikey stopped when firm forest colored hands moved from his shoulders to his face.

“Don’t you ever think that Mikey.” Leo stated firmly making sure those same glaring eyes were on him. “I trust you all with my life, you’re my family… you are everything to me, all that I have…” He never realized he began to speak for himself.

“I could never bare the thought of ever loosing you and your trust… **all** of you…”

Mikey watched in shock when he noticed the tears that began to crystallize in his older brother’s hues.

“Leo…” He never realized just… just how close his older sibling was to breaking down.

“I could never… I could never think what father would ever think about…” Leonardo paused, feeling his stomach drop and his veins freeze cold. He dropped his head, he felt his younger brother’s forehead against his own.

“Leo…” Mikey felt a void, a void dragging him closer before…

“Mike-”

Deep blue eyes widened when suddenly he felt lips over his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I assure you 100 percent it's not what you're thinking. 
> 
> I would explain more, but then that's just a spoiler. For now, I'm going to let you struggle with this cliffhanger. 
> 
> I know I'm evil


	23. Marks...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are. Sorry for the long wait, I wanted to get some things done before hand. But hey! I got the chapter done, so let's hope it was worth the wait.
> 
> Now without spoilers enjoy

* * *

Electricity coursed in his entire frame paralyzing him from moving. But when he finally realized what happened, Leo quickly pulled back away from the other terrapin.

Their kiss snapped with a tiny pop, even through the impulse the older saw Mikey's confused stare. However, the look on his face condoned confusion, but in less than a second those baby blues widened in shock.

“L-Leo! I’m… I’m SO SORRY!” He shouted in fear raising up from the bed like it had been on fire.

Leo reached to him trying to keep a reassuring grip on the orange banded turtle. “M-Mikey…” But the younger pushed him away, shutting his eyes as he raced away from Leonardo and ultimately out of his room.

“MIKEY!” He screamed after him standing and running after the youngest brother, his frantic orbs darted to see the sea green reptile jumping off the second floor and down into the living room. It took half a moment to see his familiar shell zip out the lair's entrance.

The commotion captured Raph’s attention who was the only one in the living room. Raphael nearly jumped out of his seat when he heard his brothers scream, then turned to see Michelangelo run out of the lair like his life depended on it.

“Mikey! Bro! What HAPPENED?!” Raph cried after the younger, but his scream was heard to deaf ears. His green eyes then spotted Leo who was running down the stairs. But before he could continue on, Raph quickly got in the way.

“What Da _FUCK_ Just Happened!?” He demanded his eyes glaring daggers at the older.

“Not _NOW_ Raph!” Leo shouted his eyes equally turning into slits. He tried to squirm out of the way, but the more muscled turtle wasn’t having any of it.

“Get Out Of The **WAY**!” Leonardo roared nearly surprising at the other. Using that little moment of freedom, Leo managed to slide his way through.

“LEO!” Raph screamed behind him, but Leo ignored him just like Mike did. But the leader in blue could care less about what Raphael does; his thoughts solely remained on searching for Michelangelo.

Everything could be damned at this moment and all Leonardo could think about is finding his troubled brother. As expected his youngest bro was out of the lair already. No doubt guilt consumed and fueled his escape.

 _*This is all my fault…*_ The blue banded turtle thought hopelessly running in the maze of sewer tunnels. Had he just explained to everyone of the situation, just got the word out- if he hadn't been such a pathetic coward- none of this would have happened! Donnie was right, this really was tearing up the family…

 _*No! I can get through this!*_ He and Don have been able to do it, they always have. They just needed to work on it!

He had been caught up in his thoughts that he hadn’t even realized that he jumped out into the open pouring air. But again, the blue turtle could care less, all he wanted was to find Mikey… he just wanted to apologize for everything that has happened… everything…

And this time, he is _going_ to tell him  everything. No more secrets…

0o0

How could he have done that! WHAT **THE ACTUAL HELL** WAS HE THINKING!?

Michelangelo had long ran out from the lair; he was grateful at how he is the fastest of his bros in comparison when it came to acrobatics. Maybe not in fighting, but definitely in agility.

He jumped on a random building's roof and even then his negative thoughts would not leave him _. Why did he do it!?_

He bounced onto the next building when his baby blues glanced on their own unconsciously. Judging by the cracked walls and trash littered around with askew graffiti he was at some random darken alley. By all means it seemed like a perfect spot to hide, but he figured it would be best to keep going. In the name of pizza he cannot go back to the lair.

He just can’t!

What he did… what he did…!

Leo was his _damn brother_ for Peat’s Sake.

 _Admit it… you always were curious…_ a little voice spoke in his head.

“But he’s my BROTHER!” He screamed not caring if anyone heard him. His own thoughts had consumed him to the point where he lost balance and ended up falling from his trained parkor.

He let out a girlish scream, but thankfully someone had hung their laundry line so he was easily able to capture the rope, he did a couple of acrobatic loops around the rope before letting go and landing safely on the emergency stairs nearby.

 _But you had been wondering what it must be like…_ The voice continued. _If he had been so willing to give himself to Don… to Donnie of all turtles…_

 _*Just Shut Up…*_ He whimpered mentally pressing his palms to his head.

_You could have him too…_

“NO!” He shouted curling into a ball, every muscle ached, everything in the world just felt cold, and it had nothing to do to the rain…

“There you are…” A gentle voice stated.

Michelangelo screamed bloody murder and bolted into the air. His hands instinctively going to his belt, but then…- realized he didn’t have his chucks on him.

“It’s okay…” Leonardo said softly, his eyes arching in worry as he lifted his hands in reassurance.

“H-How did you find me!?” The shorter squeaked.

He smiled softly. “Call it an older brother’s hunch when he’s being protective of his younger siblings.”

…

Much to Mike’s resistance he ended up following Leonardo until they managed to find a building that happened to have a small coop that had enough cover to protect them from the cold rain.

Mikey was twiddling with his thumbs, he wasn’t sure… how to really react or know what to say to his brother that he just 'kissed'.

“Mikey… look, I just, I just want to let you know that I’m not mad.” Leonardo started staring at his brother.

He looked up, seeing the leader’s genuine eyes. “But…-”

“But nothing.” There was no contact this time, but Leonardo did managed to keep that calming effect. “You did that out of reaction… just like… just like I did…”

For a moment Michelangelo stared at the older in surprise. Or at least he thought he did considering he already had a feeling where this was going.

“Look, what I’m trying to say is…” Goodness he couldn’t do it… Damn coward...

The younger looked down his lips mouthing before he could think. “It’s because of you and Don isn’t it…?”

Leo’s heart froze as his eyes glanced to orange-banded turtle in absolutely horror. “Y-You Know…?!”

For a second Mike didn’t move, but then… he nodded.

This time it was the leader’s turn to freak out, or at least felt the shock. “H-How long?”

“For a few weeks now…” He breathed.

Leonardo lowered his head. “I’m… sorry…”

“Why are you sorry?”

The eldest rose his head staring at the other in shock.

“If anything, I should be the one apologizing. I mean, I was the one who walked in by accident.” A healthy red hue brushed over his sea green cheeks.

A faint pink color also spread over Leo’s face. He also didn’t react, whether it was because of the initial shock, or the fact that Mikey was handling this situation pretty well. Maybe it was both…

“Why, why didn’t you say anything?” Leo questioned softly.

“I… I guess I thought it wasn’t my place. You guys looked really happy. I didn’t want to be the killjoy of that. I mean, I’m suppose to be the cute and fun one remember?” Michelangelo stated, there was a shadow of a smile on his lips.

Leonardo's jaw dropped in wonderment, so Michelangelo knew. All this time he knew and kept it to himself. Never so much breathed a word to their master or to Raph. Despite everything, he had their shells…

A faint memory returned when Mikey had started his season, just when Leonardo just finished his. So... Mikey has known since then…

Was he that scared to so much even say a word to him?

No wonder he panicked about the kiss.

The kiss… part of him wondered… how would he explain this to Donnie? There could not be any secrets to him… they promised each other.

“I don’t know why I kissed you…” Mikey started before Leo could so much even think of interrogating that segment.

“I guess… it was just the emotions talking for me…” Mikey said truthfully. “But I cannot say that I really had no control over it. Because I did, part of me wanted to know… I wanted to know what it was like to kiss someone.” He admitted as his face blushed a bit once more and he removed his eyes from Leo’s own.

“I’m sorry I did it…”

Even though he should feel upset, Leonardo could not even so much bring up a single ounce of anger at the baby of the family. Especially when he noticed the loneliness in his bright blue gaze.

“I don’t blame you…” Leo whispered placing a cautious but gentle hand on Mikey’s bare shoulder. The younger turtle turned to him, looking at him in worry but also confusion.

“The reaction was instant… I had been the same way when… I began seeing Donatello differently.” The pink color darkened to a red as he recalled when that night… the night that changed everything between them.

“Does that mean, that I will-” A look of panic shriveled in the younger’s features.

Leonardo shook his head at the unfinished question. “I don’t think it would, the connection I made with Don was more intimate and more rushed than what happened between us. Curiosity was what got you there Mikey, not attraction.”

There was a heavy, but relieved sigh that escaped the orange banded ninja’s beak. “That’s good. No offense big bro, but I can’t see you anything but a brother.”

Leo smiled. “None taken. And the feelings are mutual.”

There was a mild silence between them.

"So... does anyone else know?" Mikey wondered out loud facing the other.

"Just April and Casey. And knowing how close Don is with Leatherhead, chances are he does too." Leo answered.

"Wow, that's cold bro." Mike stated but in jest.

Leonardo smiled a bit. "Yeah, I know. But I learned that now."

The orange ninja gave him a tiny salute. "Glad to know."

Seeing and hearing the rain getting rougher Leonardo rose up from the cool ground. “It’s getting darker, we need to be heading back.” He offered a hand at the younger. "The others must be getting worried."

Mikey took his hand and got up. “Will you speak to Raph and Master Splinter about this too?”

The leader in blue stopped dead in his tracks, then the words really sunk in. He still had two other family members he needed to speak this about.

“I…”

Michelangelo walked into the blue turtle’s line of vision. “Leo?”

“I still have to think about it… I’m not sure about Raph, but with Master Splinter… It's hard to predict how he would react…”

The shorter terrapin lowered his head, but he understood what he meant.

“In the meantime Mikey, I know this must be a selfish request, but I would like for you not to speak a word about this. At least not yet. I feel like this is something I have to do.” He said his eyes sharpening in a serious tone.

Brighter colored eyes looked at him in surprise, but ultimately nodded in agreement.

A smile full of gratitude filled Leo’s lips. “Thank you.”

He got a thumbs up. “No prob bro, I got your shell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Done! Told you guys it wasn't what you guys initially thought. (At least to those who thought Mikey started to like Leo).
> 
> I'm sorry, but I'm currently stranded on the Donleo/Leotello boat right now. 
> 
> Also I felt like I should have mentioned Leatherhead somewhere in this story, because we all know that Donatello and LH are pretty close in the 2003 series. I figured he would at least mention about this to LH at some point.
> 
> Now that's it, see you guys later


	24. Remarks...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done! Got it ready for you guys to read. I'll tell you, you're all in for a treat 
> 
> Without further interruptions or spoilers, enjoy.

* * *

Donnie was insatiable!

  
The purple turtle arched himself and churred all the same when Leo finally came inside of him once more.

  
Leo's stamina was really starting to fail him now… “You, a-alright?” He asked looking down at the bottom turtle.

  
But a rough tug on his mask tails and a powerful kiss was his answer. Donnie by far was the least vocal out of the two when it came to season. Yeah sure, he is also the one who slept more than he should, but he was usually the silent and possessive one…

  
His olive legs wrapped around Leo’s lower part of the shell bringing him closer. His stomach flared and he also could swear he was going to pass out from the heat of his brother.

  
Seriously was it ever this hot before!?

  
Donnie brought him closer, but in seconds he slumped over, his legs finally loosing that powerful cross and fell to the bed. His knees still bent from the hold.

  
Leonardo took a deep breath and pulled out. More than satisfied… about time.

  
He had to cover his mouth multiple times when he mating with Donatello this night. Maybe this was payback for what Don had to go through. Yeah, he probably deserves this right now.

 _*So much for being the one in control.*_ He thought bitterly for a moment as he slipped out of the bed. He turned back at his mate seeing him pretty much passed out from the excessive mating.

  
Leo smiled very softly before grabbing a blanket and tossing it over him. He already risked it enough doing this at the dead of night while his family was still here. So he saw no need in remaining in Donatello’s room any longer. It was a surprise how he’s managed to keep it a secret so far. Well, at least to Raph and Splinter. Mikey already knew it from two weeks prior. And that was before he spoke to the bright turtle just yesterday.

  
Speaking of which…

  
Leonardo wondered, did Mikey really feel calm about this? Part of him wondered if the youngest really did approve of this, or even accept their relationship.

  
If anything, he could just strut over to their father right now and tell him everything he knew.

  
Yet, he didn’t.

  
He could have the opportunity to even use it as blackmail in order to avoid training or to let him eat his snacks without question. Yet… he kept a loyal word like a true honorary ninja.

  
_*Maybe I’m over thinking about how Raph and Master would feel about this…*_ Or at least about Raph.

  
Believe it or not, there had actually been a point in their lives where they were able to tell each other of their darkest secrets. And they would swore to secrecy to never spill the beans to Donnie, Mikey or Splinter. They were like two peas in a pod as Michelangelo would put it. But it was only after Leo was declared as leader that Raphael started to drift away a bit. Though not completely segregated from his brothers, just a bit more a solitary kind of turtle most of the time.

  
And for a while, everyone thought he was just going through a phase, or it was because of Mikey’s never-ending pranks that got him. Only to find out that he just gotten his own kind of interests that wasn't really shared by his brothers.

  
But that never meant that he wasn’t willing to be there for them. Heck he would be more than willing to take a blow for his brothers. Wouldn’t be the first time considering he taken at least four shurikans to his calf for Mikey.

  
The red turtle may call Mikey a bozo and beat his head until it was inside out. But he was always there to save his baby bro, all of them really, when the time called for it.

  
But he was also more prone to taking immediate revenge if a so called ninja hurt any of his brothers. Then again, they would all tend to get some kind of justice if it came to that.

  
“Maybe I really am just over thinking it…” They were his family, just why on earth would they treat them any differently only because he was courting Don?

  
Besides they were all originally just animals, no mind of a human or the size of them. Yet here they were, turtles mutated by alien mutagen who learned ninjustu that live in the sewers of New York.

  
At that Leo had to stop walking at the sudden trail of thoughts. Then he realized that he was outside of him room. Leonardo blinked seeing the all familiar door of his room. Well, isn’t that convenient?

  
He twisted the knob on his door ready to enter- but then he stopped. The moment he so much grazed it, a sheer strong presence froze his actions.

  
His senses flared making his third, pale eyelid slide into place. His muscles taught heavily, as his sixth sense stretched out to the inside of his room. The other side of the door, he could feel something… No… _someone_.

  
_Someone is inside his room._

  
Without a proper weapon he couldn’t exactly move in. But he couldn’t leave the person roam freely inside his room either.

  
His training was more than ready to come into mind, as his trained muscles and senses tore to the superficial layer of his motions. Near silently he tightly grabbed the door knob and rapidly opened it.

  
…

  
The being in the room frantically looked inside the cabinets, moving the bed mattress. Did about everything to trash the place.

  
But as they did, their skillful hearing responded. The only skin visible were their bright colored eyes, and those widened as they jaunt over at the door. A second later and they would have missed the faintest movement of the chrome knob.

  
Not good. The first hand moved to their weapon, the second one moved to the belt satchel.

  
It did not take long until the door was yanked opened, only then did the secret person move.

  
They raced outside, their Tanto ready in hand-

  
However, they didn’t realize that the person behind the door was fast enough to get out of the way.

  
The being looked at both sides finding the person who opened the door was not there. When they had the sense to check above it was already too late when the turtle handing from the ceiling pounced on them.

  
The figure screamed once the other pinned them down.

  
“What Are You Doing here!” The blue banded turtle demanded.

  
The smaller person struggled under his grip.

  
When Leo got a better look they noticed that the person was a human, dressed in a traditional black shinobi clothes. The being didn’t answer as they continued to struggle. But Leo wasn’t going to let this pass.

  
His eyes crossed dangerously as his pale white eyelid membrane slid away to show his angry blue eyes. “I’m going to give you three seconds to answer.”

  
_One…_

  
The being didn’t give him any verbal responses at all.

  
_Two…_

  
They kept struggling, and he noticed their slitted eyes.

  
_Three._

  
Leo tightened his lips. “Alright that’s it-GAUAH!” He screamed in the final word when something quickly hit his uncovered eyes. The white power that was shot to his eyes quickly made him slip up his hold on the smaller and slender being. It gave them just enough time and room to slip away.

  
“Wait!” He shouted despite the burning sensation in his eyes.

  
But the other person looked like a blur now.

  
Thankfully however, the commotion was more than enough to waken the others.

  
“What is going o-” Raph didn’t finish when he saw the black blur of the person run in front of him.

  
“What the!?” He didn’t stay still for long when he got his weapons ready and darted after the being.

  
The suited person looked behind them, only for blue orbs to widen harshly when the emerald turtle ran behind them. The person looked ahead, but then skittered to a stop when they saw a large rat stand before them.

  
Master Splinter looked absolutely enraged right now.

  
“What are you doing in our Home!?” He demanded his wooden staff ready in hand.

  
The being look at both sides, seeing the two mutants close in on them. And in a quick motion they jumped into the air.

  
For that very second the two watched in surprise at the height of the jump, the being managed to jump onto the wall in at an angle then kick themselves off it and reach up to the rafters. Their arms grabbed onto one before they pulled themselves up on it. It took a moment for them to racing on them, jumping on each rafter reaching to their escape.

  
Neither turtle nor rat allowed them to leave because in seconds they too jumped after the person.

  
Leo quickly got up, but his now sensitive eyes were burning him to the point where he almost collapsed.

  
“Whoa, hang on their bro.” He heard the youngest say as warm hands help him.

  
“The person. Where did _she_ go!?” Leo asked frantically.

  
“She?” Mikey asked his eyes wide.

  
Everything was too much of a blur to even see anymore. And his head was starting to feel light headed.

  
“L-Leo. LEO!” Mikey screamed when the oldest finally collapsed.

  
His eyes closed and he fell limply. Obvious pain inched on his facial features, his brows arched up in a mix of worry and pain.

  
The last thing he was aware of was his brother’s frantic cries, and something holding him before darkness took control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess some you guys were probably not expecting that huh?
> 
> Believe it or not, neither was I when I first started writing this story, but I tell ya, this has a mind of it's own, so it's a bit on the unpredictable side. (Kind of what happened with the whole Mikey kiss thing, because I don't even know where that came from either).
> 
> Anyways, that's about it, see you guys in the next chapter!


	25. Fatigues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For once I didn't take so long to post the next chapter. 
> 
> Would love to say more, but I do have a small question at the bottom of the chapter, so please I would like for you guys to read and check it it out. 
> 
> Also, fair warning, there is a bit of mention of drugs in this chapter, so I would like to put of disclaimer that it might be a bit of a trigger warning. I do not mean to take the drugs as a joke in any means.
> 
> Thanks. 
> 
> Now without spoilers, here you guys go.

* * *

“You are an Idiot! Now Look What You've Done!”

  
The person lowered their head. “I know… I screwed up.”

  
“Screwed up? You completely devastated the mission! I told you to watch them! Not engage them!” The taller shouted.

  
The black cladded warrior lowered her head. Shutting her eyes tightly when she heard the sound of computer turning on.

  
"Now we have to no choice but to keep surveillance on them from afar." The taller added making sure to type onto the keyboard.

  
The female warrior looked up carefully seeing her superior now take the primitives in their own hands. "Who are you contacting?"

  
"Headquarters. The original plan just changed."

  
…

  
His head began to throb heavily, it also felt really warm. His hands moved slightly and he could feel a sheet under him. In fact now that he grasped his sense of touch better, he was able to tell that he was currently resting on the bed.

  
He started to move-

  
“Easy there bro. Try not to move.” A low masculine voice sounded out in the darkness.

  
Leonardo tried to open his eyes but he found that he could not.

  
“Huh?” He voiced out, his three fingered hand reaching out. Though something grabbed the appendage first.

  
“It’s okay, we’re here.” Another sounded, this one sounded a little raspy, but similar to honey.

  
“Mikey?”

  
“Yeah, it’s okay.” The youngest responded squeezing his hand a little tighter.

  
“Let him go. He might have other injuries.” Another voice arose behind him. This one sounded a bit roughen with annoyance, but Leonardo instantly recognized the owner. That and the underlying possessiveness in that voice.

  
By command Mikey released his hand, setting it back on the bed.

  
Leonardo relaxed his muscles, and with a bit of concentration he was able to use his sixth ninja sense, there he was able to pinpoint four different bodies around him in the room.

  
One was beside him, which was most likely Mikey; the other standing on something at his far left. Another was behind his head near a desk and the final which was a bit smaller than the other three is near the door. The leader wasn’t entirely sure but it sure felt like he was inside Donatello’s lab just by how crowded it felt behind the bodies.

  
By that point Leo was certain that he blindfolded with medical bandages.

  
“How are you feeling my Son?” The soothing voice of his father called out gently.

  
“I’m alright Sensei.” He started wondering what was going on really. “I’m just… confused.”

  
"No doubt about it." Mikey reasoned.

  
“Hmmm.” The elder rat resonated in thought. “And your eyes, do they feel any pain?”

  
The leader paused for a moment, allowing his ninja senses to revert back and allow for his feeling to take command. In a split moment, there was a bit of an irritation feeling in his eyelids. But that didn’t hurt beyond a minor itch that normally could be resolve with a quick rub with the back of the hand.

  
“No, they feel fine.” He answered modestly.

  
“That’s good. I cleansed them of the blinding powder that kunoichi threw at your eyes. As far as I’m concerned your eyes should be fine, just you’ll have to keep those bandages on for a few days to make sure they don’t get an infection.” Donatello replied.

  
Leo didn’t move, in fact he was still surprise at his brother’s calm, usual voice. It wasn’t too long ago that his tone was full of lust, lubricated with hormones from his season.

  
"That still doesn't explain why he passed out." Raphael added removing the eldest turtle from his thoughts.

  
"I was getting to that, after cleaning his eyes, I noticed that he might have inhaled some of the powder. Obviously not made for consumption..."  


"Will he be alright?" Mikey asked, his voice creaking with worry.

  
"I managed to gather a small sample of the chemical, and I found that it had traces of Rohypnol in it. Also known as Flunitrazepam or Roofies." **_(N-1)_**  


Leonardo did not need to see to know that his brothers obviously did not take the news well at all. But also made him wonder if that was the case, in what the kounouchi did to him, how long was he out for?

  
“How long?” He asked knowing that the question wasn't leaving his mind any time soon.

  
“Almost an entire day.” Raphael stated.

  
No. That’s not right, Don would still be in season.

  
Is Donatello holding back?

  
There were so many questions but he couldn’t exactly ask them right now.

  
“Alright since no one is talkin’ I’ll do it. What the hell was that bitch doin' here anyways?” Raph groused crossing his arms.

  
“I could ask the same thing.” Donatello stated just as annoyed.

  
Leonardo shifted under the sheets that covered him from mid-plastron down. “I don’t know. I had been just heading straight to my room when I sensed someone inside.”

  
“So you’re saying that there was a girl sneaking inside your room, and looking through your stuff?” Mikey wondered.

  
By that everyone turned to the orange banded reptile. Who lifted his hands in defense. "I'm just saying."

  
“Uh… I guess…” Leo worded out.

  
“I just checked and she trashed the place Leo.” Raph replied.

  
There was a long sigh from his beak. _*Great! That was just what I needed right now.*_ He thought sarcastically.

  
Knowing that he was already tempted by the news Raph added something else. “But by the looks of it, it doesn’t look like she took anything. I think.”

  
Even with bandaged eyes Leo turned to his line of senses towards the muscled turtle, an incredulous expression plastered on his face. “Nothing was taken?”

  
He sensed Raph shake his head. “Nothin’ I’m aware of.”

  
He would have to check for certain if there was anything missing. Well… as soon as he gets these bandages off.

  
“That’s weird… what kind of person takes the effort to look around a room, trashing it then leaves without taking anything?” Donatello questioned.

  
“The same kind of girl that looks through a mutated turtle’s room.” Michelangelo joked.

  
But that only earned him a slap upside the head. “OW!” That had to be Raph's doing seeing as he spoke next.

  
“Well either way, if I ever see that bitch in the lair again, you can bet your shell that the last thing she eva sees are these sais stabbin' her eyes out.” He threaten his hands reaching and grabbing the short weapons and spinning them professionally in his hands.

  
“Woah… now that’s just gruesome Raph.” Mikey said backing away.

  
“And your point is?” He responded his voice dropping several octaves in a mix of annoyance and anger.

  
“Uhm… right… I’m just going to stand- over here…” The youngest squeaked as he moved as far away from the emerald turtle as much as possible.

  
“While you’re at it, I need to check Leonardo’s eyes again. Would you all please leave.” Donatello said his voice instantly sounding similar to a scolding doctor.

  
The three other bodies held no qualms against that as they all walked outside of the door.

  
The leader was able to sense them leave, but one remained behind for a moment. Had Leonardo not paid attention he would have missed that it was Master Splinter that remained behind for that while. But he didn’t stay for too long as he spun around and took his leave, making sure to close the door behind him.

  
It was then Donatello took a massive deep breath and turned to see his mate back on the med-bed.

  
“You seriously have trouble finding you everywhere.” He said dryly.

  
“It’s not like I ask for it.” Leonardo replied softly.

  
“I know…” Donatello whispered placing gentle calloused hands on his face.

  
Even without his sight or the sense Leonardo could tell Donatello was just hovering over him in worry. The purple banded turtle hunched over a bit more and Leo smelled it. Yup. Definitely still in season.

  
“How were you able to handle it?” He asked lifting his head despite his temporary vision impairment.

  
“Well, when your lover, slash, brother is suddenly attacked, you tend to push those desires away for the time being to go rescue their sorry ass.”

  
“Yup. You’re definitely in season alright.” The leader said in confirmation. Don rarely _cusses_ so bluntly.

  
“Is that a problem?” His voice just screamed a smirk.

  
“Unless you’re into BDSM, then no.” Leonardo joked lightly a small chuckle leaving his throat.

  
“I _might_ be.” Donatello teased huskily leaving in closer.

  
Goodness Donatello smelled so good right now… Leonardo wanted nothing more to ravish him, or even get ravished either way worked but…-

  
A hand was pushed against Don’s cheek preventing him from moving closer. There was a tiny whine from the other.

  
“We shouldn’t… at least. Not right now.” The older said softly.

  
For a moment the genius didn’t move, but slowly separated his hands from Leo. “I understand…”

  
A gentle smile grazed over the leaf colored turtle. “I promise we’ll take care of your problem. But right now it’s a bit tense, with the intruder and such.”

  
“I know… I’ll check over the surveillance system to see where and how she entered.” He said his voice returning a bit normal.

  
“Thank you, after all Family comes first.” Leonardo added with a small smile.

  
The same expression scattered over Don’s. “Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's a bit shorter, but I just wanted to show that Leo is okay.
> 
> Anyways... 
> 
> Now about the (N-1):
> 
> I would like to say that I did do a little research over the particular drug and it is not recommended that anyone takes it or even dares to give it considering it is called the "date-rape drug" for a reason. I did not add this part as a joke because rape isn't something to joke about. 
> 
> (I found this information on an online site)
> 
> ROHYPNOL or FLUNITRAZEPAM is a tranquilizer and the effects start 20-30 minutes after taking the drug. The effects can last up to 8-12 hours. A person will collapse, they are usually able to observe events but completely unable to move. 
> 
> Side effects of ROHYPNOL (a.k.a Rophies) are: drowsiness, dizziness, loss of motor control, lack of coordination, slurred speech, confusion, memory loss, gastrointestinal and breathing problems. 
> 
> *It is also illegal in the U.S
> 
> Remember this is FICTION, so trying drugs like this on the eyes or breathing/consuming it is not a good thing (but I'm pretty certain a lot of you guys already know that, so we'll keep it at that). 
> 
> _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> Now with that out of the way, I do want to ask. How do you guys feel about another lemon? 
> 
> I feel like I've added "a lot" in this story and I'm not sure if it's a good idea to add another unless you guys are alright with it. The idea of a blindfolded Leonardo sounds tempting, but again, I'm leaving it to you readers. Otherwise it will be implied at some point in the story. 
> 
> Anyways that's about it, see you guys in the next chapter~!


	26. Never...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. It's been more than a month since the last updated. But hey, the chapter is finally here.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

“So tell me, why did you do it?”

  
“Commander said so.” The black clothed being answered simply crossing her arms. “She gave the orders and I just had to follow them."

  
The first female's golden eyes slanted slightly. “What could be so important with that turtle anyways?"

  
The shorter black clothed female shrugged. "Hell if I know."

  
The first rolled her large eyes. "Whatever, I’m going to blow up some targets. Wanna come with?" She asked before actually leaving.

  
"Nah, I'm good." The shorter second replied waving in dismal.

  
"Make sure you don’t kill yourself out there like last time.” The taller of the two stated before taking her leave.

  
“No Promises.” The second replied softly then took a good look at the screen the showed a good visual of the Big Apple.

  
There are times where she wished that she hasn't left the battle nexus. But at the same time she knew she could never return…

  
Ever.

  
0o0

  
Leonardo would not sit still. The whole ordeal happened last night, and yet the oldest could not stay in the same place for long. Thankfully after giving a _good convincing_ , Donatello finally let him out of the lab. He still had to wear the bandages around his eyes because of their sensitivity. Maybe by the end of the day he’ll have his eyesight back.

  
“Be careful bro. The last thing you need is to fall off the stairs, again…” Raph said patting his bicep in reassurance.

  
“It’s fine Raph, I know this lair like the back of my ninjakins.” Leo retorted looking at Raphael’s general direction. It also helped that his ninja sense is working for him as well. It actually shouldn’t be long before he’ll be able to see, after all he couldn’t keep his eyes wrapped for too long.

  
But then again… he wasn’t really sure since Medicine was more in Donatello’s knowledge compared to the rest. Even though he was more of a mechanic if anything.

  
Yeah… he might end up taking the bandages off, even if it was for a bit. He knew more than anything that Donatello was a huge fan of role-play. And blindfolds were apparently a turn on for him. As much as Leo was interested to continue what they just finished last night, he knew that these bandages will come off soon. Or at least he hoped.

  
He was led to the couch, where he had been promptly sat down. “Now stay there bro, just relax and take it easy. You need anythin’?”

  
The forest colored turtle shook his head. “I’m good, thanks Raph.”

  
He sensed the other nod before seating himself on the other couch, more specifically the lounge chair that happened to be nearby. Leo did appreciate that his brothers cared to watch over him, but wondered as to why they were being this protective?

  
It’s not like Master Splinter hadn’t taught them how to fight and move around blindfolded before. If anything -not to strike any egos or so, but Leo was the most proficient out of the four in that aspect.

  
But of course it seemed like Raph wasn’t having it any other way. So for now Leo was better off just playing along with it. Sooner or later the tempered brother will either let it pass or fall asleep while “keeping watch” on him.

  
A few minutes later he heard the second youngest turn on the television, surprising how Mikey wasn’t around to fight for the remote. He was at least thankful for that, as well as Raphael not asking if there was anything in he particular to see. Because well, obviously he can’t.

  
Though he figured some meditation was in order. Despite being on the couch, he was able to cross his legs together in a lotus position. He relaxed his entire body, his muscles, any tension and even the curved spine that’s connected to his shell somehow.

  
With a deep breath, _in_ and _out_. He was more than ready to set his mind at ease in the astral plane…

…

“Care to explain what you are making my son?” Splinter asked softly to the youngest.

  
“Oh, Sensei, I didn’t see you there.” The orange banded turtle said suddenly. Blue eyes darted back and forth to his dad and to the food he was making.

  
“Oh this?” He motioned to the stew he was brewing and stirring. “Just some light grub for Leo to eat. I know it’s not fish and rice, but we're kinda out of rice, so I figured some soup would do him good. Since well he’s still healing.”

  
Splinter nodded in agreement. He loomed over for a few more moments when, “What happened between you and Leonardo?”

  
The bright turtle nearly jumped off his feet, he fully turned to the eldest. “U-uh, can you repeat the question…?”

  
Patiently the mutated rat stood straighter, even though his father was much shorter than he was, he still was miles more intimating than anyone he knows. Well, maybe Shredder…-

  
He saw the seriousness in his father’s eyes.

  
Nope. Definitely scarier than Shredder.

  
“Did something happened between you and Leonardo?” He asked once more.

  
“Oh.” How does he answer this? “Well you see, I guess I- uh… can we talk about this later?” He squeaked.

  
“No my son. I fear that I have given enough space between the four of you. I thought it best to give it and let it flow like a river in hopes for it to simmer down to a gentle stream. But I now see that it has expanded much more, and I would like to know. If there is anything I can do to help fix the turmoil that’s occurring between the four of you.” He said having the strictness of a master, but the concern of a father.

  
If anything he must have heard the argument between his older brothers. But then again, who didn’t? He was damn near sure that all of New York heard them.

  
“I’m not- I dunno if I’m the best turtle to be asking this Sensei.” Mikey admitted lowering his head. He was still a bit confused about this whole ordeal as much as the next turtle. If anything all them were all in the dark as the next, with Leo having trouble explaining to their dad. Donatello was just as clueless at finding an answer. Raph is just out of the loop, Splinter didn’t know. And well himself… he doesn’t know where he fits in all of this, he doesn’t know whether he should spill the beans or keep the secret.

  
But he already promised Leo that he wouldn’t breath a word. So he can’t do that, but inside of him, he’s itching to get this over with and just get him to at least tell Splinter what’s going on.

  
Maybe then the family can go back to their old lives. Then again, would that really get them back to the original recipe? With Leo and Donnie together, how is that like the old one?

  
“I really don’t know what to say Sensei…” He muttered softly. He didn’t expect it when a slender hand was placed on his shoulder. He blinked and looked at his father.

  
“Except for the fact that the food you’re making is burning.” He said stoically.

  
It took a moment, but then the youngest turned to see that in fact, yes somehow the soup he was making was inexplicably burning.

  
“Oh Sewer Apples!” He shouted as he desperately tried to save his food at the last minute.

  
0o0

  
Don was definitely on scheduled with appointments. It was maybe about half an hour or so when he called upon Leo for him to get a small physical exam.

  
"You're being a little too excessive over this."

  
“Tell me something I don’t know.” Donatello said with a purr.

  
“You mean besides the fact that you’re finding this rather attractive right now?” The turtle in blue remarked.

  
“Well, yes. But that’s not the point and you know it.” Donatello responded crossing his arms. He had to subconsciously turn around, because just like his older brother said:

  
Yes he did find a blind-folded Leonardo very attractive. So _very_ attractive…

  
But right now. “Look, just let me do my study, now extend your arm.”

  
The leader sighed and did as he was told. It wasn’t really much, but he knew that it was best to let the genius of the four take a look at his current condition.

  
“You know you’re handling you- your situation pretty well.” He uttered a minor gasp in between words, when he felt the needle get inserted in his left arm.

  
“I have to, otherwise my idiot of a brother will get hurt again.” He said with a smirk.

  
If he could, Leonardo would roll his eyes. “Oh yeah, sure laugh it up.”

  
“I plan to.” Donatello said with a titter. “In case you haven’t noticed I have a syringe needle in your arm, so don’t even try.”

  
“Then where’s the fun in that?” Leo asked in an equally amused tone.

  
“I swear I am this close to just jumping your shell right now.” He breathed, and as stated Leo could smell the heavy hormones sweating off the olive skin.

  
“Maybe later. I know you’re starting to get a bit aggressive. When was the last time you slept?” He asked in concern.

  
“Hmm… not entirely sure…” He drawled, just as he pulled the needle away from the forest colored arm. He took a single glance at the crimson colored blood in the syringe before taking it with him to the corner of his lab.

  
“If you don’t, then you might get as bad as me. Maybe even as bad as Raph when he gets agitated.”

  
“Maybe, but I’m not going to sleep just yet.”

  
“Donnie.” He started. “You need to get some sleep, you cannot go days without it. Especially during season.”

  
“Like I said, I can’t.” The purple turtle replied.

  
Leonardo hated not being able to see at the moment. His ninja sense can only do so much, but even that cannot replace his sight to see his brother’s expression, or how tired he looks. Or if he is injured to a sense. All he could do is face in Donatello’s general direction.

  
Unconsciously he reached out, lifting his hand just enough to indicated he wanted contact. He got it because Donatello soon touched his hand, wrapping it in his three fingers carefully.

  
“You know I’m always here right?” The leader asked carefully. He wanted his lover to know that regardless of what happens it would be fine.

  
“I know. And do you know that you’re making it hard to contain my boner right now?” Donatello groused.

  
...still in season.

  
At that Leonardo smiled. “Then how about tonight, you can take care of that little tool later. You can even keep the bandages on if you like.”

  
The grip on his hand loosen only slightly. “Are you for real?”

  
“Only one hundred.”

  
It took everything in the inventor to not ravish his brother right then and there. But he knew better that it would be more than worth the wait, he’s waited nearly two days for this. And maybe he might be able to finally rest this damn mating season soon; in fact it’s was Leonardo’s constant visits that kept him awake. His own hand was nothing in comparison to what his older brother could do for him.

  
Either on top or on bottom, he didn’t care, he just wanted some damn relief. And to think that he can even do a little blindfold-play. Oh the mere thought of it made him want to churr so bad.

  
But alas he didn’t, he knew better.

  
“Alright, I’ll make sure to keep that on the top of my lists.” He responded.

  
For some reason Leonardo felt it necessary to be worried about these ‘lists’ that his lover mentioned.

  
“We’ll have to see about that later.” Leonardo said with a smile trying to cover the nervous tone in his voice.

  
“Oh believe me, we will.” Donatello husked leaning in slightly to press a sloppy kiss on his brother’s lips before moving to the corner of his mouth and down his neck.

  
Now it was Leonardo’s turn to keep his churr in. And right now he was doing such a poor job at it. Just when he thought Donatello was going to continue, he felt the other separate. “Alright, you’re done, do you need help getting to your room?”

  
“Just outside the lab, I can handle it from there.” He rubbed an hand over Donatello’s arm when he sat up.

  
“Besides I think I should be getting ready for later.” Leonardo said in a deep voice.

  
Another kiss, this time on the shoulder. “I’m looking forward to it.” The in-season turtle hissed, the hot breath brushing over his already sensitive skin like a feather.

  
Leonardo tightened his eyelids a bit, he felt the younger then place his lips on the brushed area. He bit his inner cheek when a tongue smoothed over the skin. Hands started move when he reacted. A single hand pushed onto a firm plastron was enough to stop the other.

  
“Donnie. I said no.”

  
There was a deep sigh. “I know… I’m sorry I just-” A leaf green finger then was placed on his olive lips.

  
“I understand. But just be patient and all will come to you.” Leo smiled.

  
A tiny churr could be heard from the other, rumbling in his vocals ready to release.

  
“It’s only a couple of hours, I know you can last that long.” Leonardo added, a hint of a leader tone now elapsing in his voice.

  
“Gosh you’re making it so hard now.” The younger breathed.

  
“Exactly _how_ hard?” The leader smirked in jest.

  
Had he been able to see he would have seen the bright blush on the olive face.

  
0o0

  
“Is that so my son.” Splinter questioned seeing his son sit near the kitchen table with his head on his hands.

  
“As far as I can tell Sensei.” Mikey replied, desperately making sure he didn’t look up.

  
“I see…” His tone was unreadable, and he was pretty sure too that his face wouldn’t give any hints in how Splinter took this news. He just hoped he didn’t make a mistake.

  
“Well then, I will speak to Leonardo about this matter.” He added the cane in his grip lifted the ground.

  
“Right now?” Mikey rose his head his baby blues wide.

  
“As soon as possible.” The elder mutant replied. “I believe that my absence in this matter should step over some bounds as we speak.”

  
“I dunno if it would be a good idea since well Don is looking over Leo’s eyes right now.” Mikey stated stopping his father in his tracks.

  
He didn’t have to see his dad’s face to know he was not pleased with that info.

  
“I believe I know when it’s best then.” Splinter said finally when he left the kitchen.

  
Mikey then shut his eyes and let his head fall with a loud thump. _*Oh man… I hope I didn’t make a mistake…*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter felt like it was kinda scattered around a bit, but I believe I mostly have it done. I can tell you guys that it's not going to be like this in the next chapter. 
> 
> Now I really don't have much more to say, so see you guys in the next chapter.


	27. Impatience...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone!
> 
> Glad to know that you all still read this to the end. So I can now officially say that I now have a good estimate when this story ends. But instead of just saying it, I will still keep a secret. (Call me evil if you like) but that doesn't mean it's the end. 
> 
> I'm wondering whether or not If I should make a prequel as to what happened in the story. (Such as how did the whole thing start). Tell me what you guys think, should I write a prequel or not?
> 
> Anyways, with that settled and with no spoilers, enjoy.

* * *

When Leonardo woke, he was able to tell that it was still dark. His internal clock ticked inside telling him it still wasn’t time to head out for their morning training. Wait… no there wasn’t any training, at least for him, thanks to the bandages around his eyes.

  
There was a bit of bitter feeling in his stomach at the thought, but he knew it was best. He began to shift around when he felt something warm wrap a little tighter around him. For a second Leo panicked, but then realized it was actually Donatello’s arms that were closing around him.

  
His season was almost as powerful as the lower sectors of the deeper sewers. And as comfortable as he felt, especially since winter is around the corner, he knew it was best to get out the bed while he still can.

  
Leo tried to move, but soon found it wouldn’t be possible when he felt Don’s leg in between his thighs and calves. Sealing a pretty tight exit that wouldn’t let him leave without waking Donatello.

  
Chances are if he did, Don would definitely take the opportunity to use the spare time. Even if does pass out from it. Besides, Leo needed to shower the smell out before his other brothers wake up.

  
Slowly he began to unwrap himself out of the tangle of limbs. Starting with the legs, but it turned out that would make Don shift a bit. The genius seemed like he would wake up, but then snuggle again with a tiny breath. Leo didn’t know how many times he had to freeze because the genius would move and fall asleep again.

  
With painstaking effort he finally manage to free himself of his brother’s unconscious grip. It was a good thing that Don is a heavy sleeper during his mating time. Otherwise the obvious result would have taken easily a good hour at most. And time wasn’t something he really had the luxury of right now.  
His hands touched the bed sight gingerly, his bare feet sensing the ground in hopes not to bump into anything.

  
_*Okay, not too hard. Now all I gotta do is-*_ “GAH!” He yelped when he made his way to leave he tripped over some kind of metal object.

  
His hands and knees saved him from falling face-flat on the ground. Not his most graceful of moments…

  
A tinge of worry spread in his body; his hearing worked double in listening to Don’s reactions. He froze for maybe about a couple of minutes, listening carefully to his soft snoring.

  
Huge relief cast in his chest, using that opportunity to get up soundlessly. At that he made his silent way out, this time to make sure to test his footing with every step. His hands found a wall, and he used that his guide to search for the door, hopefully not the closet-

  
Nope. It’s the door to outside.

  
“Whew…” He breathed once he closed the door behind him. He took another deep breath when his olfactory captured the usual smell of his home. To anyone that lived above, it would be more rancid than a dead animal, but to him and his family it was home. Even April and Casey it took a long while before they managed to adjust to the odor.

  
This is a home to them, a home that protected them from unwanted visitors.

  
Yet, even that wasn’t the case anymore.

  
He did planned to get these bandages off soon. Hopefully by this later morning to get a good look around his room in order to search for any clues as to who trespassed, and if they would attempt it again. Maybe get Donatello to check over the surveillance cameras and alarms to see if anyone has entered recently.

  
Apparently the woman who managed to crash into their home somehow avoided being spotted by the cameras. Not to mention avoid activating the alarms.

  
So gave a good amount of information about her. She had to be skilled at ninjustu considering her escape. Concern rambled in his stomach, even if the facts could match, Leo doubted that she was part of the Foot Clan considerably since it’s been a couple of days since she found their lair.

  
And if Karai is true to her word she would in fact leave them be. Compared to the Shredder she had a greater sense of honor then the banished Utrom. It seemed a bit of a gamble if the mysterious woman is working with Bishop or Stockman. It did make more sense that she might be working with them. However, if that were the case both scientists would have taken immediate action, or have backup ready when she invaded and attacked.

  
So in both cases, they didn’t meet up. So the only logical conclusion was she must have been working for some kind of third party.

  
The only thing they can really do right now is to check over the cameras again and check to see if there had been some kind of damage or tampering. Because he was certain that even the cameras Donnie made and programmed could even find them. No matter how well the four of them tried to stick to the shadows.

  
He was near tempted to go check right now, only… he couldn’t see right now. Especially at these particular hours, so against his better judgment. So he figured for now, it would be best wait once he’s able to see again.

  
Absentmindedly he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. Whatever blinding powder that kunoichi used on him was stronger than anticipated. He was surprised that it didn’t do permanent damage to his eyes. (Despite the fact that Don would prevent that from ever happening to begin with).

  
Upon moving forward his hands found and scanned over the rails, this in turn would help guide his route back to his room. Feeling the familiar rusting patterns on the rails helped him move towards the destination. Once he felt a particular dent on the rails he knew that he was now in front of the bathroom.

  
The room was big enough to maneuver. When he guided himself to the showers he removed every article of clothing he had on and made it quick. The familiar routine was shorter than usual, he just did enough to get rid of the smell of his brother. However as he was drying up with a towel he realized that he forgot to remove the bandages.

  
Great…

  
Figuring it was best to take care of that later he just made his way outside of the room. He’ll deal with his family’s scolding, right now he just wanted to get some sleep and forget this whole mess for a good few hours. His hand drifted on the rail, it aided him in finding the room. Soon his fingers brushed against the familiar patter on the metal that indicated that he was now in front of his room. Letting go of the safety rail and walked towards his door.

  
His senses flared for a moment, but when he felt no presence, he knew it was safe. The familiarity of his room breathed to him. The scent of candle waxes and specific oils did suffocate his nose in that initial entrance, but it is reassuring. Earlier his brothers helped move some of his things around for him to enter inside without breaking anything while he was bandaged. For now Leo had to ignore that his bedroom is disorganized.

  
At least finding the way to his bed was much easier for now. Being alone gave a tiny sense of relief, the only downside was that it felt a little cold.

  
The leader in blue should have expected this, considering that Donatello was a bit of a heat source at the moment. It doesn’t help that winter is quickly approaching. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t deal with it. Besides it wasn’t the first time the four reptiles had to deal with low temperatures such as these. He just needed to wrap himself in a blanket and use his chi kung training to the fullest. There he would be perfectly fine for the night.

  
And did try to fall asleep. But strangely tonight he couldn’t muster himself to get tired.

  
_*You’d think that having sex before bed would make me exhausted…*_ He thought bitterly, shifting away, careful to not use his backside or tail. Leonardo forced himself to relax, yet he didn’t seem to making any progress in sleeping.

  
What is it this time? He doubted it was the nerves, as far as he was concerned he seem pretty fine before arriving here.

  
Adrenaline? From sex? Doubtful.

  
Over-thinking? Maybe, but also doubtful.

  
Then what could it be?

  
The leader exhaled heavily. At this point there’s going to be trouble getting any rest. From sheer boredom he re-positioned himself on the bed. Anything to get at least him to do something before he could actually slee-

  
Something _crumpled_ under him.

  
The sound itself made him jump off the bed, the sheets did nothing but slide down from him when he reached to grab onto something. It felt like his wooden practice swords. Even without his sight Leo knew that whatever was under his bed he needed something to defend himself with.

  
He waited, using his senses to see if there was anything, yet he sensed nothing out of the ordinary. No body beyond himself. Was it an object that sounded out. It kinda sounded like a wrapper of some sort.

  
He doesn’t eat any wrapped candy or snacks in his room. Ever.

  
And he was sure that Mikey would rather eat in the living room in front the T.V than here. Not unless the younger wanted to get a scolding from him.

  
Leonardo wanted to know what it was. But then- would it hurt to take off the bandages?

  
“It’s not like I’m going to loose my sight, after all Don said I should be fine by this morning.” He whispered to himself. Besides, he was going to get them taken off this morning, so why not now?

  
There was no thought into it, Leonardo moved to removed the wet bandages around his head. It took no effort to untie the knot that kept the wraps together. And in a single tug they came off like melting snow over his neck.

  
He was thankful that it was still dark because otherwise it would have been more painful to open his eyes had there been any light. He felt an itchy and cool sensation the second his moist and sensitive eyes opened.

  
Whether it was blurry or just dark, he couldn’t see properly, Leonardo had to refrain from rubbing his eyes. But with a couple of blinks he felt them starting to work again. Or at least he thought, colors were a bit of a haze, but the darkness did affect that as well. He brought a hand in front of his face, seeing a darken green image in front of him was more a reassuring session.

  
And it was more than enough for him to see what was ahead. He started to move closer to the bed, his eyes needing a bit of moisture so he had to blink multiple times in order to keep him from rubbing them. That helped his sight significantly, he captured the pale image of his bed, blurry but visible. Moving closer he felt the mattress, it didn’t take long to feel around in search of whatever made the noise.

  
He searched under the bed, over it, and then in between the two mattresses. Soon he touched the culprit of the noise.

  
It looked yellow to his eye, but then again he wasn’t sure. He held it in his hand, feeling the texture as well as it’s thickness.

  
His sight was getting better; good timing. He turned to see the lamp that was sitting on idly on the desk. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to brighten the place.

  
The leader turned over to the lamp when his free hand touched the switch. He shut his eyelids then flashed the bulb on. As expected his eyes did hurt the second he cracked them open. It made his head spin, but Leo managed through it, for now he needed to know what this paper is. He wondered if whether or not if this was his own or _someone_ else’s note.

  
The blurriness was definitely bothersome, but he forced himself to see again. His instincts shouted at his mind to see the paper  right now.

  
Second by second his focus was returning, a tiring and head-splitting problem, but anchored through it.

  
The dark words on the pale yellow paper were definitely coming along as well.

  
“Alright maybe I’ll be able to see what this is.” He added. “I swear if this is some kind of prank I’m going to-” He never got to finish because once his sight became just clear enough to read, his brain stopped and his blood froze.

  
There was only three words written on the parchment. Only three…

  
_‘Protect that box.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betcha you didn't expect that huh? 
> 
> Remember chapters 6? Yeah, that little moment was planned from the beginning. Funny thing one person commented on that particular segment. Good eye there (you know who you are). 
> 
> Well, without any details, see you guys in the next chapter.


	28. Confusion...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, looks like I didn't take so long to post this chapter now. 
> 
> Can't say much, but enjoy.

* * *

In that moment Leonardo forgot to breath.

  
Protect the Box!?

  
What!? What Box!?

  
He didn't know what box she was-

  
Wait… That woman? Did, did she know? No that can’t be…! But-

  
His mind wasn’t working properly anymore, as it began to spin in different places. Different scenarios working to figure out what this could mean. The box…

  
_The Box!_

  
He let go of the parchment in that second and ran out of his room without a care. He didn’t pay much attention to anything else except to get over to Donnie’s lab. Right now, that’s all that mattered. His weakened sight may be a minor problem, but somehow he managed to make his way around the obstacles and down at the second floor of the lair. Right where his mate’s laboratory remained.

  
Seeing the closed but not locked door set a mental alarm in his head. He twisted it and entered inside. Everything looked to be in place…? Or at least he thinks so?

  
Either way, he needed to find that box.

  
He scanned every inch of the darken room. Flasks and different machinery sat in every corner of the lab, from the large desk to the shelves drilled to the wall. Leo knew that trying to find the box would be like trying to find needle in a haystack, near damn impossible. However, he really didn't have the time to ponder on that pessimistic thought; right now he needed to find that box. The same one that he specifically brought one afternoon to Donatello’s lab after their scouting mission.

Leo was about to turn on the lights when suddenly he felt something behind him. He spun around ready to attack the intruder-

  
-Only to see Raphael.

  
“Whoa! Easy there bro!” The emerald terrapin said raising his arms in defense.

  
The leader sighed heavily in mild relief. “Don’t sneak up on me like that Raph.”

  
Green eyes looked like they glowed in the darkness. “What are you doing here in Donnie’s lab?”

  
“I could ask you the same thing.” Leo countered.

  
There was silence when suddenly his hand touched his shoulder. “Where’s your bandages?”

  
The touch was reassuring and calming, but it did it’s effect only slightly. “I removed them. They were getting in the way.” The blue turtle replied.

  
“Donnie’s going to have your shell Bro.” The tempered turtle replied with a cross of his arms.

  
 _*Oh believe me I know.*_ The older thought to himself.

  
“But you still haven’t answered my question. Why are you in Don’s lab?” Raph repeated.

  
“I came to check on something.” He replied, he did not want to hold secrets from his family. But at the same time he didn’t want to tell him everything. How Ironic...

  
Green eyes moved up and down. “When you should be resting."   
  
  
He had a point. Leo tightened his lips. "It's nothing too important."   
  
  
"Oh, what is it? Nothing too important that couldn't wait until morning, with Donatello in the lab.” The red turtle emphasized with a grouse.

  
Leonardo could never lie to his brothers as well as he could to his enemies. “I remembered bringing something to Donatello a while back, I just needed to see what he has done with it.” 

  
“Whoa, hold your shell bro." The tempered turtle interrupted moving into Leonardo's line of sight. "What are you talking about? What did you bring?” 

  
“Raph, look I just need to check on it. It’s not like I’m going to be something extraneous.” Leo responded equally challenging his taller and more muscled brother.

  
He wasn't buying it. “Just tell me what it is and I’ll leave you to it.”

  
And Mikey has the decency to call Leo stubborn… His hand went over his face. “Raph, it’s just something we found the other day, nothing more, nothing less.”

  
Yet the other didn’t seem to letting off any time soon. In fact he seemed to be getting more agitated. “Freaken hiding stuff again. What is with ya!?”

  
Leo didn't want to get into another argument like this again. “Look Raph, I just wanted to check on this box that I brought to him. Don’t ask me what it is, because I don’t know myself. And Don had planned to check on it and tell me later about it. But then season hit…” he trailed off, careful not to explain anything else.

  
And for once it looked like Raph finally believed him. Well considering he wasn’t actually lying to him to begin with. Then again he’s never lied to any of his brothers, even as children. Yet, even know he felt like he was betraying their trust again.

  
“So, you’re just wanting to give it a look and all?” Raph asked his crossed arms never loosening.

  
The eldest nodded. “Just that.”

  
“Alright." Raphael's gaze harden. "So I repeat. Why couldn’t you have waited until morning?”

  
“Just came to thought recently.” Leo responded.

  
“That’s not all of it.” The younger read right through him. “Why did you think to take off your bandages now?”

  
Raph got him cornered now. His bandages got wet, it was as simple as counting, but yet...

  
“I-” But Leonardo never got to finish his words when the door behind them suddenly swung open.

  
Both turtles turned over nearly jumping out of their skin when they saw a rather furious Donatello at the door.

  
“What the heck are you two doing _in my lab!?_ ”

  
Busted…

  
“Don.” Raphael stuttered.

  
The look in his brown eyes was more than enough to surprise the two brothers. “Out.”

  
“Wha-”

  
 **“OUT!”** He screamed walking inside and dragging both out with such a force that they didn’t think the most slender and lean of turtles would possess.

  
“Oi! Wait Don-!” But both where soon dragged out before the door was slammed shut before they could even breath.

  
Leonardo in particular stood flabbergasted at what just happened. Were they… were they just manhandled by Donatello!?

  
"I..." Raph breathed with dilated eyes. "I really have no words for this..."  

  
"I think, I'm going back to bed." Leo said suddenly his mind trying to put everything together. He didn't even react when he noticed that Raph didn't follow him. If anything this stress and blurred vision is giving him a headache.  
  


At the back of Leo's head he knew that this conversation with Raphael isn't over. Right now he had gotten a bit more time to think this through. Leo would be lying if he said that it didn't pain him to hide this information from the rest of his family. It really did. But in reality he knew doing this was making him nothing more than a coward that just can't find the proper courage to tell them.

  
At this point he is just coming up with more excuses. Something in him was screaming at him to speak to his father, but the rest of his body was arguing with him to wait for Donatello to be there during the revelation. He didn't know how to explain it, but... Don's support felt like some kind of anchor of support, it always had been even before he started to harbor feelings for him. As children his opinion matter a great deal, and even today... it just, that's something he needs right now.

  
He wanted it so badly, but unfortunately, that can't happen right now. Because whether Leo wants to recognize it or not, Donatello is not mentally there with his hormonal season.  
  


That night he did not get any sleep, and the next morning he felt like, how would Raph put it. Like shit.  
  


To make matters worst, Donatello completed avoided him that morning.

  
He wasn’t sure what on earth was going on in the genius's head. It was pretty obvious that Donatello will not keep his hands to himself. But whatever is swimming up his thoughts the genius treated Leo like he were on covered in a toxic substance.  
  


It confused the leader in blue to the core, and he wasn’t even sure what to make out of this. Which is strange since today would count as Donatello's “last” day of his season.

  
Then again, none of the brothers could fully understand how their mating periods worked. From personal experience all they can say that for the first few days they start to feel a rise in temperature and the beginning symptoms of a libido that soon strengthens over the next few days. Usually by the third day their thinking process is heavily affected by their primal instincts.

  
The turtle's mutation may have changed a lot of things, but this was not 'one' of their humane changes.

  
Donnie's reaction last night was just as confusing as the next. Because after that he just stayed inside of his lab like the usual Donatello was prone to. To the others it may have seemed normal, but to him. Oh Leo knew that during his mating time, this was completely the opposite. Okay yeah sure, Don was a tiny bit aggressive, but not to the point where he kicks them out of his lab for no reason.

  
Raph was even shocked. In other cases that would have been funny, if Leonardo didn’t personally know what was going on with Donnie. maybe he should ask Leatherhead about this, he was the only other whose intellect matched Donatello's.

  
“Are you sure you’re alright?” Mikey asked leaning in to place a bowl of hot soup in front of his oldest brother.

  
“Yeah, just kinda lost in thoughts.” He knew taking off the bandages in such a haste was a bad idea, and now he was suffering through a migraine because of it. Apparently his eyes not having seen proper direct light for a couple of days tends to give the owner a bad headache once they see normally again. Well, mostly.

  
“Was it because of last night?”

  
 _*Mostly the reason.*_ He thought, but after last night he didn't know how Donatello will act for the rest of the day. And needless to say, Leo is at least a bit worried.

  
“I think he’ll lighten up eventually, I mean it’s his last mating day isn’t it?” Mikey asked placing a large spoon next to the full bowl.

  
His older brother rose his head up fast, his eyes widen in surprise.

  
“Hey, I’m just saying.” Mikey defended with a shrug.

  
“You don’t need to say it out loud like that.” Leonardo murmured placing his head in his palm.

  
Again Michelangelo shrugged and went off back to his cooking. “I’m making sausage and pepper pizza later, any suggested toppings?”

  
“Doesn’t matter to me.” Leo added, looking at the stew the youngest brewed. He heard him go back to work, a small minor hum rumbling in his throat. And even then that didn’t seem to make his situation any more calmer. He was tempted to speak to his mate, but he might get ignored like the last few times.

  
What's worst that he didn’t get to check on the box. Namely because of a certain angry brother, but also because of Don.

  
The oldest wondered whether or not it would be a good idea to at least go see if there was anything wrong. Normally Donatello would shut himself in his laboratory if something did bother him. Maybe he could get some questions answered if he did.

  
As silently as he could, he slipped out of the chair and walked away from the kitchen. He didn’t have much an appetite anymore, thankfully Mike didn’t notice so he was able to leave without explanation.

  
Mikey had turned to the table. “So I forgot to tell you, Mas- Leo?” Blue eyes looked around but found the older already gone.

  
“Oh man…”

…

Leonardo shouldn't have been surprise when he saw the door to Don's lab closed. Just as he was about to knock- the door creaked open.

  
Strange…

  
Grabbing the knob he softly pushed the door to enter inside, but not before looking to see if the inventor is in of course.

  
He found Donatello hunched and passed out on his work desk. The oldest sighed to himself, maybe after that surprising rush to kick them out must have used up the rest of his mating frenzy phase. After all, normally the last day the turtle’s impulses are usually pretty intense.

  
...don’t even get him started on Raphael’s end of the stick.

  
Slowly he crept closer, the last thing he needed was to startle Donatello considering how strong he proved himself to be last night. Leo walked closer and noticed how soft and even the breathing pattern his brother was taking in.

  
It was only then when he finally got to the side of the hunched turtle, to see his brother’s sleeping face.

  
 _*So that’s what the genius did.*_ He joked mentally tilting his head warmly. His brother looked pretty peaceful enough, though not entirely comfortable. Leonardo considered gently waking him awake, just enough to-

  
His hands barely grazed over Don’s shell when suddenly darken mahogany colored eyes snapped open.

  
“Don-!” He yelped when suddenly the other leapt from his seat and onto the lighter colored mutant.

  
They tumbled a bit and crashed onto the floor. His blue eyes wide upon seeing the olive reptile looming over him. Donatello's eyes completely darken with an emotion that Leo didn’t comprehend before hands wrapped around his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure some of you guys weren't expecting that.
> 
> Trust me, I based this off of my own experience, my pet turtle hated it when I woke her up. (just like any regular human being). 
> 
> I once got bitten, yeah not a fun time. And all I was doing was trying to clean her tank!


	29. Unexpected...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep scrolling, nothing to read here.

* * *

Whatever happened to him in the morning was nothing in comparison to this!

  
“D-Don!” He tried to shout, but all came out was a troubled gasp. Which only worsen when the grip over his throat tighten.

  
It didn't help when Donatello was pressing all of his weight on the leader's neck. It was a pure miracle that his neck didn't break from sheer pressure. However, Leo was still loosing airflow quickly, but that didn't mean he remain idle throughout all of this. He did what he thought at the moment. And that was to grab onto the olive wrists in hopes to pull them off.

  
Leonardo tried to speak again, but it wasn’t enough as his larynx was pressured down further, preventing any vocalization to be processed. This only made him tighten around Donatello's wrists.

  
Thousands of thoughts swam in his head, each trying to process in what was happening. But it didn't stand long until Leo finally placed in what was currently happening to him in his head.  
  
  
Donatello. His own brother. His own mate. Is trying to Strangle Him!

  
His vision began to blur causing him to move his hands became frantically to a different area. He felt more scaly but mellow skin, part of him was grateful that Don had been in such a violent trance that the genius didn't notice the single finger dart upwards. The tip of the rough finger pressed onto a single pressure point, the subclavian. It was more than enough for the other’s brown eyes to roll to the back of his head and collapse right on top of Leonardo.

  
Even in the rush of adrenaline Leo didn’t move; well at least not a first as he was trying to recapture his breath. Though eventually the leader in blue was then able to push Donatello off of him the second his brain was working again.

  
Just. What the Hell happened?!

  
He leaned upwards to a sitting position, but soon found himself back on the floor flat on his carapace when the dizziness of a spell rushed in his head.

  
At the side Leo was able to hear Donatello whimper a bit. Just enough to sound out and capture his attention.

  
The olive turtle didn’t move, but his eyes did open for a split second. In sheer reaction did his body quake, definitely indicating that he was trying to move. But thanks to the specific ministration of Leo’s careful hand, he couldn’t.

  
Feeling a bit stronger and with more proper oxygen flowing through his veins Leonardo sat up. A bit more on the careful, a palm pressed against his head to shake the rest of the feeling. His concern did reach out for Don, feeling him move a bit more frantically.

  
He mustered through the nauseous feeling and crawled a little slowly towards the purple turtle.

  
“Donnie.” He said shaking the dizzy feeling away to place that same hand on his brother’s shell.

  
The other reacted like an actual scared animal, his pupils were blown wide, his entire face racketed with unreadable countenance before it stilled.

  
“Don. It’s me.” Leo soothed hunching over a bit so he can place the other hand on Donatello’s face.

  
As if a switch had been turned on, that confused look changed into recognition. His pupils were still dilated, but Leo could see that they were slowly shrinking back to normal.

  
“L-Leo?” Donatello whispered moving his head up a bit to get a better visual over the leaf terrapin.

  
He felt the older caress the side of his face gingerly in compassion. “Yes.” Leo whispered as well. “Are you okay?”

  
Don's entire body went numb, it prickled, feeling like something was crawling under his skin. That however was short felt when something pushed against his clavicle. There was an audible crackling pop and it hurt like shell. However that lasted for only a moment when the churning sensation of regaining his sense of feeling in all of his muscles and nerves again.

  
It was enough to get him to move his fingers at least. Something inside his head whispered to him. But he couldn’t comprehend what it was, but feeling his mate’s familiar hands and scent rush in his olfactories relieved him. And pretty soon all that was left was a dull sensitivity in his nerves, but all in all he felt calm.

  
“What happened?” Leo asked his voice dripping with worry.

  
Donatello felt his upper body move, hands were on his shell carefully helping him up to sit level with him. “What do you mean?”

  
Leo looked around, his sharp blue eyes gazing at the lab. “Was someone here earlier?”

  
The younger’s lips separated in surprise, having not expecting that question suddenly. “Earlier? No. There’s wasn’t anyone here.”

  
“Don.” Leo's voice deepen in seriousness. “Was there someone here before?”

  
The olive turtle’s mind racketed deeply. Trying to recall if there was anything out of the ordinary.

  
“What do you remember?” Leonardo changed his question. Maybe asking this would be better considering that Donatello is technically still in season. He wouldn’t remember much at all, if he did remember anything.

  
He still struggles trying to see what happened in his own week of mating season. Those hormones really take away their proper cognitive awareness. Leo wouldn’t doubt that the same happened to Donatello, despite having the most intelligent mind of the five in comparison when it came to the thinking caliber.

  
There’s a reason why Donatello always manages to win almost all the games they came up with as they were growing older. (Which may or not be the reason why Mikey got so butt-hurt when they were preteens).

  
“I just remember… fixing the heater… and speaking to Master Splinter.”

  
Leo hummed that was nearly a week ago. “I see, anything else?”

  
“Just-” He stopped, his cheeks getting darker. That alone made Leonardo know what he was _thinking_ about.

  
“I rather not talk about it.” He admitted lowering his head.

  
“Fair enough.”

  
Part of him wanted to tell Don about the earlier situation. But Leo figured Don would already have a lot on his plate. So it best that he didn’t speak about it before.

  
“Once you’re rested up, how about you help me with something.” He said gently carefully helping his brother up with him on their feet. “There’s something I need you to check for me.”

  
His mind instantly went to the piece of parchment paper. Security was currently priority and he wanted to make sure if there had been any recent breeches. As well as check up on the crystal they found a few weeks back. Thinking back when he brought in the lair for the first time in the box. At the time he didn’t think it was entirely necessary to bring it up with Master Splinter, and he did feel bad for hiding it. But Leonardo knew he had to investigate about the thing before hand.

  
Something about it, made him feel tense, but at the same time reassured. The oldest turtle wasn’t sure what it was, but he knew that it had to be protected. Again, Leo didn't know why, but his instincts told him to. And he never denied his instincts, he trusted them as much as he did to his family.

  
“Of course.” Donatello replied with a warm smile. “I can-”

  
“I said until  after you rested.” Leo reminded.

  
There was a long huff from the other. “Fine…”

  
Leo smiled with a tiny breath of a smirk. “As hardworking as you are, please consider your limits.”

  
“As if you don’t push them enough.”

  
“I do have to make sure you’re still strong enough.” Leo joked.

  
“Oh believe me, I know.” Donatello moved closer at this point.

  
Leo’s nostrils piped up and found little of the empowering scent from earlier. Donatello was finally at the final stages of his hormone frenzy.

  
“That’s good.” Leo said with an underlying husk.

  
Donatello moved in a little more. But a leaf-colored hand on his shoulder prevented him from approaching closer.

  
“Not now. It’s been a… -a long week.”

  
A disappointed expression spread over Donatello’s face, but he understood. “Sorry, I couldn’t help it…”

  
“I know… just promise me to keep it more of a secret.” Leo requested.

  
“Only if you do the same.” At that he felt two fingers, a thumb and a forefinger hold onto his chin ever so carefully.

  
He was guided to look at Leo’s eyes. “Unfortunately, I dunno if I can promise that.”

  
“Then neither can I…” Donatello breathed as he closed the distance between them.

  
Their lips touched each other in such a soft notion, it was like a cushion of support for each other.

  
Leo’s hand moved away from the chin and towards the back of his Don’s head to bring him closer. As a result he could feel Don wrap his lean but muscled arms around him. Bringing their plastrons together.

  
They separated the kiss a couple of times, but were immediately connecting again their tongues ready to dance with one another.

  
“Leonard-” The sudden voice had been cut off.

  
At the sound of the voice both turtles quickly retracted away from each other, their frantic wide eyes turning to the intruder. Their irises and pupils constricting to take up less than 10 percent of their eyes once they saw who it was.

  
The intruder, had been their own father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh frick! Shit's happening!
> 
> Well... I can't say I might have surprised you lot, even though I surprised myself because I didn't really plan for Splinter to come into the picture just yet. It just sort of happened. 
> 
> Anyways, just a quick question, what do you all think of the 2018 Rise of the Turtles?
> 
> For me, I'm not holding my hopes because one: the rumors were true, Leo's not the leader anymore which I find as utter bull, but I'm willing to give the series a try. 
> 
> The art designs don't really bother me... alright fine, I despise Master Splinter's design, he looks like an evil rat version of the ancient one.
> 
> Out of all of them I like the concept of Donatello's design, and Leo's red stripes surprising suit him in a strange way. 
> 
> Also: Bring. Back. Raph's. Sais.
> 
> (that's what pissed me off the most besides the change of leadership).
> 
> Anyways, what about you guys?


	30. Reconsideration...

* * *

Silence is normally a sign of calm and serenity, however it can also be a lead of impatience and solitary. So no matter how one would put it, either way it can be of benefit but also damage.

  
And no matter how either of the brothers saw it, right now it looked like it was leading towards the damaged aspect.

  
Both Leonardo and Donatello sat on their knees, not so much looking at their expecting Sensei or to each other. After all, they were the ones who behaved the most out of the four brothers, and yet they couldn’t help themselves at the time. They just couldn’t help themselves. And now, both of them are having _this_ discussion with their father.

  
“I am very disappointed in you my sons.” He said, his voice like enigma, but also there was the hint of scolding any father would have to their misbehaving children.

  
Leo bowed his head down lower, feeling his heart shatter slowly. He did not wish for this to happen… none of it…

  
It didn’t help when he remembered the look on his father’s face when he walked in. Leo could still see Splinter’s aged face contort into a mix of shock and apprehension when he walked in the lab. His widen eyes of...

  
“I want a full explanation. Of neither lies nor concealing the truth.” He demanded.

  
For a moment, neither brother could speak, their throats just seemed like they were going to suffocate.

  
“Leonardo.” He turned to his eldest child. “I want you to know, that I will not be voicing my opinion over this matter until I hear what happened.”

  
Leo just wanted to roll under a rock and hide for the rest of his life at those words. But he knew… that this cannot be avoided any longer. He had been selfishly doing this long enough, and by all means their master, their own father had a right to know.

  
He lifted his head, making sure to keep his blue eyes on his father and not on his brother. “I’ve… I had some concerns I wanted to address to you before Father.” He started keeping a straight face despite how he was burning in the inside.

  
“Such as?”

  
It was or never. He took a deep breath. “I will not lie under the ninja oath. But I will also not be explaining everything father. I want to let you know no matter what you so choose to react is on your own free will. But I also want to address that as growing teenager, and in quote, no matter how much disciplinary training you make me, or my brothers face. It will not change what happened, nor…” He slowly turned to Don who looked like he was going to chock at his words.

  
“How I feel about this. How I feel about my brothers or… to Don. As that is also my free will.” He stated facing his father.

  
“Very well.” Splinter nodded.

  
Leonardo bowed his head for a moment out of respect and to think back to the beginning. “During the last mission against Hun and the Purple Dragons, when he captured those children and women, the decision was hard. I ultimately had no choice, but to abandon an unfortunate large amount of those people in order to save the majority. I couldn’t so much force myself to feel like I succeeded that day. The fact that I was the one who decided on who got to live and who got to die…” His fists tightened at the thought.

  
To this day no matter how many times he prayed for their well-being after death. Or to reprimand for his mistake, a mistake he cannot ever fix. And if they so wished for him to suffer in life he would accept it without complaint.

  
“The decision would not leave me be. No matter how many times I tried to justify it, I could not let go, I could not let go that I was the one who ultimately sent them to their deaths…” He nearly stopped himself permanently talking, however, that was before a warm hand gripped his own.

  
He smiled softly surprised that Donatello still tried to comfort him even in this situation.

  
“I became selfish. I wanted so badly to fix what happened, and ultimately I cooped in the wrong direction… I drank my problems away father." He looked up, his eyes watering pathetically. "I drank when Casey and Raph brought in the beer.”

  
Master Splinter nodded recalling the memory.

  
“And I have no excuse for what I did. Donatello was the only one I had spoken to this about. He was the one who continued to help me, consul me when I needed it. And when I… when I... -I couldn't mentally control myself I… I bedded with him.” He lowered his head once more.

  
“It had been a mistake at the time, I regretted it every night afterwards… but then… I wanted more. I became a glutton for his attention when he did not want any of it.” Leo explained.

  
“I had a fault in this too… despite not wanting to be around him… despite what my mind told me, I could not resist for long. Our bodies reacted the same way any human male would react after he gotten what he wanted from his girlfriend.” Donatello finally spoke. “We were and are still growing beings Master, we cannot always overcome the urges that we so want. It’s been in our biology since we hatched. It’s inevitable.”

  
“So you are saying that this is only a physical need?” The elder questioned, his face still not showing any form of emotions.

  
“At first it was.” The purple ninja explained. “But then… we craved something else.”

  
Leonardo took a deep breath. “Despite what we wanted, we could never find ourselves stretching away from each other for more than one night. Not out of sex, but for sheer comfort. The need to be near each other, to consult with each other, to be close. To avoid intimate contact became nearly unbearable that it was impossible to stray away from him. Not for sex, just comfort.”

  
Donatello closed his eyes his hand gripping Leonardo’s much tighter at this point. There was a reassuring squeeze back, indicating that they were still holding onto each other, beyond physical grips.

  
“And have you done this more on occasion?”

  
“Nearly every night master.” The eldest turtle responded.

  
Master Splinter hummed in understanding then turned to Leonardo. “And what about your other brothers? How do you see them? What are they to you?”

  
“They are my brothers sensei. My family. I do not see them as anything else. Nor do I treat Donatello over them, if they are in trouble, then by my sworn duty as their leader and ultimately as their brother. I am more than ready to die for them as much as I would do for Don.” By this time had faced Splinter as an equal, his deep blue eyes boring into his father’s dark brown.

  
Their elder rat did not move, more so to keep his own fierce reading glance at Leonardo. Searching every aspect of his face, hearing the sincerity in his words.

  
“I see now you explain the truth my son.” He spoke softly, his eyes looking at the trusting hand grip between the two eldest. Since Donatello took the initiative to hold onto Leonardo's hand they had not let go of each other. “And as such…”

  
A moment of truth, the outcome…

  
Donatello squeezed Leonardo’s hand tighter. This is it.  
  


“I want you-" he paused to see his sons' reactions.   
  
  
"To keep your dirty actions behind closed doors. No one needs to see how turtle reproductions works.”

  
“…!?” Time slowed then-

  
“I’m sorry, what?!” Leo stuttered, his eyes wide in utter shock.

  
It was then their master, their own father laughed. Such a deep but meaningful laugh escaped from his mouth that it almost looked like he was going to fall over from his hysteria.

  
Donatello and Leonardo just looked at each other like if Splinter and the Shredder just hugged and became friends forming an alliance.

  
When their master finally calmed down, it was then Splinter continued to have that large grin on his face. “I apologize, but your reactions was, how do the young ones say it, priceless.”

  
For a moment neither turtle moved as they nearly shattered petrified in place. Did their dad just… troll them?!

  
“But seriously, I do not want to see any close affections beyond the appropriate rating that should be behind closed quarters. Also no affections during training or mediation sessions. Understand?” He said his stoic expression returning.

  
Still in their shock they could barely muster an awkward, slow gaping nod.

  
“Good, with those agreements I can happily say you have my blessing.” He smiled gently. “There is nothing more than I would love to see is my children’s happiness. After all, as a Father, I wish for nothing more.”

  
Feeling their brains work once more, as well as Master Splinter's words finally sinking in. Leo's paranoia quickly transformed into joy and weightless relief. His love for his brother and for his father grew immensely.

  
Leonardo quickly bowed in respect. “Thank you ever so much Father. We promise to abide these rules.”

  
He felt a warm hand on his shoulder. When looked up he saw his father’s warm expression. “In all good time. You two may go.”

  
Both brother bowed once more before taking their leave from their father’s room. However, the second they opened the door, they saw both Mikey and Raph in the doorway. Looking like they (obviously) failed to find an escape.  


“Uh… we totally were not eavesdropping on your meeting.” Mikey excused.

  
Of course that only earned him a slap upside the head. “Ow!”

  
“Bonehead.” Raph groused. But even then he couldn’t help the smile that grazed on his beak. “I shuldn’t have been surprise that you two were shanking each other.”

  
That statement alone made Donatello turn red. “Raph!”

  
“What, I’m pretty sure that’s what that thumping noise I kept hearing a few times at night was.” He started only make Donatello turn even redder. Maybe, Don should have worn the red mask instead.

  
"Wait... did you-?"

  
"Know?" Raph asked raising a brow. "No. Well, not until doofus over here decided to spill the beans just now."

  
Donatello turned over to Mikey with an incredulous expression. "Wait- when did you-"

  
"I well..." He faced Leonardo who honestly didn't seem to care anymore. "Had known for some time."

  
"Sweet mother of all mutations...!" Donatello mumbled in embarrassment while pressing his head against his palm.

  
Leonardo however just laughed at that, he didn’t care. Right now he was in a good mood and no one was bringing him down any time soon. He brought Don hand up with his own. The genius then turned to see his lover and gripped it between his hands gingerly.

  
Mahogany met blue. He smiled then lifted and pressed a kiss on the olive hand. Ignoring the gagging noises and disturbed faces their younger brothers gave them.  
  


The Leader smiled softly. “I told you we could handle it.”

  
The genius smiled. “Yeah, we always do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They always do. 
> 
> So yeah, we finally reached the conclusion of the story. 
> 
> Now as Promised I will tell you the original idea I had for this story. The original ending was:
> 
> Splinter did not accept their relationship. At all. 
> 
> Not so much because of the incest, but because they were of the same gender and clan. And he found out because Mikey had ratted them out (albeit Master Splinter pressured him to, and thus blabbed it out without wanting to). And as such he went to go find them. 
> 
> He found them during the middle of Don's mating season, and as such, found Leo in an "inappropriate position". (Which is definitely worst then being found kissing each other).
> 
> And as such, Leo and Donatello were not going to be together in the end. Well, at least in this story, because I was going to write 4 one-shot sequels to this. Also the story was originally going to be 14 chapters long instead of 30. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, in case you guys are wondering, Mike did NOT tell Master Splinter about Leo's and Don's relationship. He actually told him that Leo was "favoring" Donnie when telling him about his nightmares. Which sort of concerned Splinter and pushed him to finally speak to Leonardo about his recent behavior. And thus the rest is history. 
> 
> I didn't add this scene to the story because I wanted it to be suspenseful. But he still told Raph, so he did essentially broke the promise, granted this was after Splinter found out. 
> 
> Anyways, that should be about it-
> 
> Leonardo: "Hold up. That's it? What about that kunoichi?"
> 
> Donatello: "And that strange headquarters you mentioned in chapter 25? Also the box? What's so important about the box?"
> 
> Michelangelo: "So if you're done, then does that mean that those things don't matter then?"
> 
> Raphael: "You better have a damn good explanation."
> 
> Me: Alright! Fine!
> 
> Since there was plenty of unanswered questions, the story isn't done just yet. Didn't want to say what was coming next, but I guess I'll have too. Big News: 
> 
> A sequel is definitely in the works, be sure to keep a lookout for that. Can't really say when it will happen, but it will. Until then thanks for all of your support and I will see you guys next time.


End file.
